Secrets
by trizfores
Summary: Hermione isn't who you think she is. Some secrets are about to be revealed. Rated M for certain reasons. SS/HG. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat herself down on one of the chairs across Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's desk. Next to her sat Minerva McGonagall. Remus Lupin, who currently worked at the Ministry as an auror was standing behind Albus. On one side of the office, not far from Hermione, stood Severus Snape. All of their faces had expressions of sadness and sorrow, except of course, Severus whose face remained emotionless—though his eyes did reflect a bit of emotion, similar to the others. Hermione of course, knew what was coming long before. The news to come would have not surprised her.

"I am sorry Miss Granger," Albus started with sadness in his voice. "Remus here has just informed me that your home has been attacked by Death Eaters." He paused for a moment before he continued, and looked into Hermione's eyes. "They—your parents, didn't make it."

Hermione slowly nodded her head in understanding. She could feel the tears in her eyes build up moments ago. She refused to cry. Still, she was unable to stop a single tear to escape and flow down her cheek. She sulked her head down and looked at her fingers. She started to fidget with them on her lap.

Her parents had just died. They were murdered by Death Eaters who were dark wizards and followers of the Dark Lord. She knew that this time would come. She just sat there for a few moments, staring blankly at her fingers. A number of emotions were running through her and yet, she didn't react too much.

"We are truly sorry Hermione," Remus said with all sympathy. "If we, the Order knew, we would have tried to stop them, and possibly save your parents. We didn't have any intel though," he said as he shortly glanced at Severus. He wished that Severus was still a double agent for the Order. However, his status had been revealed last year by the Dark Lord, nearly costing him his life. If he still was a double agent, surely, Hermione's parents would have possibly been saved.

"Do you need anything Miss Granger?" Minerva asked as she looked at her prized student. She was surprised towards Hermione's display of emotion. The girl was neither shocked or surprised. If she had burst out and cried, she would have held her and comforted her. Obviously, it didn't happen.

Once again, Hermione didn't say anything. She shook her head. Was it because of denial or because she knew that nothing could have been done? Now was the time she thought to herself. What time though? The beginning of the end, or the beginning of a new beginning? Some secrets were about to be revealed.

Suddenly, the doors had burst open. A wizard with long platinum blond hair had just walked in.

Remus and Albus pulled their wands out right away when they saw Lucius Malfoy walk in. Minerva then too pulled out her wand and stood up from her chair moments after them.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Albus exclaimed. "How dare you step into my office, unannounced and uninvited!"

Albus, Remus and Minerva of course knew that Lucius was a possible suspect since he was a Death Eater. In fact, he was the number one suspect that came into mind. After all, he was one of top Death Eaters within the ranks.

Lucius stopped midstride as soon as he entered the office. Both his arms and hands were up in the air. He had no intentions of fighting with them. Even if he did, it would have been too late for him to pull out his wand at that certain moment.

"I am demanding you to leave my office!" Albus said aloud.

Before Lucius could say anything, a soft female voice started to speak.

"He's with me," Hermione said as she looked up at the headmaster.

"What?" Albus, Remus and Minerva gasped in shock and complete confusion as they looked at her.

Hermione stood up and repeated herself more clearly the second time. "I said, he's with me." She then looked at Lucius, slightly nodding to him when he nodded to her in terms of greeting each other.

--

AN – A new story idea just popped into mind. I just had to get it out. Lastly, **review** please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 2

Lucius stared at the three wands pointed at him as he held his breath. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the side of his collar was roughly jerked. Before he knew it, he was slammed against the wall, which forced the air out of him. He then saw Severus's face was inches away from his, and he could clearly feel the end of wand directly in the middle of his throat.

"Severus," Lucius gulped. "Good to see you again old friend." His heart started to beat rapidly beneath his chest. He knew pretty damn well that Severus wanted to kill him.

"Friend?" Severus hissed through clenched teeth. "How dare you call me friend, when it is you that almost got me killed last year!"

"Professor Snape! No!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat. After just two steps of running towards the aid of Lucius, she felt strong arms wrap around her, preventing her from coming any closer.

"No Hermione!" Remus said as she held onto the sides of Hermione, not allowing her arms to flail, or not allowing to get her wand if need be.

Severus's head snapped as he took a quick glance at Hermione. He saw more tears flowing down her cheeks. Was she crying for Lucius?

"Please Professor. He means no harm!" Hermione sobbed out loud, trying to free herself from Remus.

"Hermione," Lucius managed to gasp as he felt Severus's wand press more firmly against his throat.

Albus and Minerva moved close to Remus. Their wands still pointed towards Lucius. They looked at each other, and then at Remus. Afterwards, they looked at the girl struggling to be freed from his grasp, as if needing to get to him. Why?

Remus turned his head and looked at Albus and Minerva. His brow frowned, asking the same question. What in Merlin's name was going on?

"Hermione now is it?" Severus questioned through clenched teeth. "Since when did you two get so personal? Did you put her under a spell of some sort?" His eyes black eyes narrowed, as he looked into the silver bulging eyes of his enemy. "Miss Granger," Severus started, not taking his eyes away from Lucius's, "I do not know what is going on between you and Mr. Malfoy here. I have no idea why. Surely it is because he has cast a dark spell on you."

"No! No! Please…" Hermione pleaded through her tears.

"Severus, perhaps you should-"

"Bollocks Albus!" Severus interrupted him, as he turned his head abruptly to face him. He then took a quick glance at Hermione. Clearly the girl had gone mad. No doubt she was somewhat influenced by Lucius one way or another.

"I could've killed you. Except I let you go, and let you escape. You had to live," Lucius stated for Severus. It was loud enough for everyone to hear though.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked with all anger, inching his face closer to Lucius. His nostrils flared and eyes raged. His control for not killing him on the spot was rapidly thinning out. He could hear the cries of Hermione becoming stronger and stronger. He tried to ignore them, but for some reason, he was having difficulty not to. He clearly remembered him almost dying. When his double status with the Order had been discovered, the Dark Lord had sent Lucius to get rid of him.

Lucius gulped, and didn't say anything. Maybe he shouldn't have baited Severus in such a way.

"Answer me God dammit!" Severus bellowed as he pinned Lucius harder to the wall. He could clearly see that Lucius was hiding something. "I could use Legilmens on you. Don't make me!"

"I am also trained in Legilmens," Lucius informed him. He watched as Severus eyes widened in shock for the briefest moment, before they became angry once again.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you surely had some involvement in the deaths of Miss Granger's parents. It's the truth… yes?"

"No, I would never hurt them nor would I hurt Hermione!" Lucius suddenly said, without even blinking his eyes.

"I said the truth! Not more crap!" Severus said. "If you knew the Dark Lord was going to kill them tonight, then why the fuck couldn't you save them?!"

"It was Dolohov and Lastrange. I was at home with Narcissa having dinner. I found out later that they were killed when I was summoned. It wasn't me! If I knew, then I would have saved them! I too am a double agent. I am not loyal to Voldemort!" Lucius answered aloud. He breathed in a few times before continuing as tears had started to form and flow from his eyes. His tears and show of such emotion startled everyone in the room, except for Hermione of course. "I would have died for them, not caring if I had been exposed by the Dark Lord or not. It was their destiny however. I wish I could have changed that but no! And my promise to them long ago was to protect Hermione."

Albus approached both wizards, as he slipped his wand inside his pocket. He placed his hand on Severus's arm and softly said, "Severus, let him go."

Remus too at that moment decided it was best to let Hermione go so that she could get to Lucius. However, he was about to let go of Hermione, he felt her legs buckle and give way. She had stopped struggling against him, and became a sobbing heap. Slowly Remus started to lower her onto the floor, and he begun to rub her back along with Minerva. They both looked at each other, not knowing what else to do.

"What makes the Grangers so special?" Severus asked in a somewhat softer tone. He had lowered his wand, but he still kept Lucius up firmly against the wall.

"Their death will be a milestone in this war. King Richard will return and will fight against the Dark Lord. Fight for his family, for his throne," Lucius explained.

"Impossible!" Albus gasped. "He has no family! Prince Philip died ages ago right after Queen Margaret. Afterwards the king went into hiding."

"Rumor says that he had died as well," Severus added.

Lucius shook his head. "If there was no king or queen alive, the throne would have already fallen. With that, the Dark Lord would have the possibility winning this war all the more. And if he does win, he would claim the throne as his own."

"He's alive then. If he dies in the war though…" Severus paused for a moment as he thought of the horrifying possibilities of what may happen if Voldemort was to win. "If he is to die, then our kingdom will crumble! He has no heir!"

"Prince Philip never died… until tonight," Lucius said softly. He slowly turned his head and looked at Hermione who was curled up into a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out.

Four pair of eyes followed Lucius's gaze. All of them trying to figure out exactly what Lucius was getting at.

Severus's wand then dropped to the floor, as the hand that was holding Lucius slowly slipped away from the other wizard's clothes. It finally dawned onto him.

"Philip Granger…"

--

AN – I hope you liked this chapter. Where you expecting that twist or not? Please once again… **Review! Review! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 3

"Albus, how is this possible?" Minerva asked softly so that she, Albus, Severus and Remus were the only ones to hear her question.

The four of them stood across the room as they watched Lucius comfort the crying witch. He had his arms wrapped around her small frame, while she was curled up against him on his lap. Her cries had yet to stop, but they had somewhat subsided.

"I do not know Minerva. I am just as clueless as you are," he replied.

"So he was never loyal to Voldemort? And Hermione's a princess?" Remus asked them. Or perhaps it was more towards himself. He was having a hard time grasping what they had just discovered, as were his other companions.

"Apparently," Severus answered. His face was masked with worry and shock. It never registered in his head to hide his emotions. His mind reeled too many questions at the moment. Everything that he knew and believed about his enemy Lucius had all gone out the window. Lucius Malfoy. Good. Light. He was trying to make the words make sense all at the same time. And with King Richard, and Hermione being a princess? It just made things all the more confusing. How did it all make sense?

--

"Lucius..." Hermione sobbed into the crook of his neck, as her arms were tightly wrapped around him.

"Hush Hermione, hush," he said ever so softly into her ear. "I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay I promise." In reality, he did hope that everything would be okay. Depending on the roads ahead, he didn't know exactly what would happen next. Still he promised, and he would do everything in his power to make things okay. It wasn't an option.

"They're dead, they're dead," she repeated a few times over.

Lucius then moved a bit and cupped Hermione's face in his hands right in front of him. He then wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He knew he couldn't change what had just happened. "You knew it was going to happen Hermione," he said to her softly. Still the other four heard it and were shocked.

How in the world did she know?

"You knew. I knew..."

"It still hurts," she cried out loud. "Why not me? Why them?" she cried out louder. Her hands clenched into fists and from out of nowhere, she started hitting Lucius. "Why?!" she screamed.

"Hermione!" Lucius gasped, grabbing a hold of her fists, just hard enough so that she couldn't hit him anymore. "Hermione!" he said loudly the second time around as the witch started to struggle against him, and fought against him with all her might.

"It should have been me!"

Lucius then used his weight, letting Hermione fall back on the couch, with his body over hers. He used his hips to pin her legs and his hands held her fists firmly at her sides. He then snapped his head towards the other four. "Sleeping draught now!" he commanded.

Severus knew that Lucius's command was addressed to him. Immediately, without question, he jumped into the fireplace and flooed to his personal chambers. The other three just approached closer, they wanted to help, but they didn't know how to. They were also all too surprised to see Hermione react in such an outbreak.

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed.

"Don't do this Hermione, don't do this," Lucius said.

Within less than a minute, Severus arrived back, and ran towards the couch. He quickly showed the vile to Lucius, and uncorked it.

"You do it," Lucius told him.

Even though his mind hesitated for a moment, his hand didn't. It firmly gently cupped Hermione's chin. Right after, he slowly urged her to face him. "Drink," he simply said, placing the vial right next to her lips. He then saw her eyes widen, with fear.

"No!" Hermione snapped her head away and turned to face Lucius. "He's going to say no. He's going to say no," she repeated over and over like a mantra as she shook her head.

"Shit!" Lucius muttered to himself. He let go of one of her wrists and cupped her face. He made her look at him, allowing her to focus on him. "Stop-"

"Snape's going to say no," she said with more tears flowing down her eyes.

For the briefest moment, Lucius saw the questioning look on Severus's face. "He's not going to say no Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, not believing him.

Lucius didn't want to continue talking any further. He had no potion though but to try to calm Hermione down. "He won't say no Hermione. I won't let him. Everything's going to be alright I promise."

"And if he does?" she sobbed.

Lucius sighed, and shook his head. He then turned to Severus and looked at the very confused man in front of him. His eyes pleaded him to say something to Hermione.

"Hermione," Severus said with more gentleness than expected. It was the first time he had called her by her first name. For some odd reason, her name tasted sweet at the tip of his tongue.

Slowly Hermione turned her head and looked at the man kneeling down next to her. Even though her eyes were flooding with tears, for the first time, she saw sincerity and trust in his now soft dark eyes.

"Everything will turn out for the better," he said, even though he really didn't know what exactly everything meant. Once again, he placed the vial against her lips, telling her to drink it.

"Don't say no," she pleaded, after a hiccup or two. Her eyes were filled with sadness, fear and desperation.

"My answer is yes then," Severus then said, giving her a firm nod. His mind boggled as to what he just said yes to. At that certain moment, he knew he had to give the poor witch some reassurance.

Hermione then nodded, and some relief sweep through her. She then allowed Severus to pour the potion into her mouth. In mere moments, her eyes closed, and she was sound asleep.

--

AN – Again another twist or mystery for you guys to think about. Don't be mad. Now I am starving for **reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 4

Severus stared right in front of the fireplace and gulped down the firewhiskey from his glass in one go. He then placed the glass on the mantle in front of him heavily and sighed. From the corner of his eye, he could see his bedroom doors. They were closed, but he knew what was happening inside. Lucius no doubt was tucking in the sleeping princess.

It was Lucius's idea that Hermione sleep in his quarters. He stated it was best for her. Severus's chambers had the strongest wards in the castle, and no one really liked going down to the dungeon area. It was also better than for her than to stay up in the Gryffindor tower were there were a number of students around. Even though Severus wanted to object to the idea, a part of him didn't want to.

"Want another glass Severus?" Remus asked. He was seated in Severus's couch also deep in thought, having his own round of firewhiskey as well.

"No," he answered in a sigh. He couldn't stop thinking about he just said yes to. To what dammit? Why did it seem as if Hermione was scared to death if he said no? What was the fucking question? He had to get some answers.

"She's sound asleep," Lucuis said right after he closed the door silently.

"She'll probably wake up in after lunch. The draught that she drank was a strong one," Severus informed Lucius.

"I know you have some questions-"

"Damn right do!" Severus interrupted through clenched teeth. He turned on his heels and faced the blond haired wizard. Before he could continue, his front door opened and in stepped in Draco Malfoy in his Slytherin colored pajamas and a plain white shirt. Following a step behind him were Albus and Minerva.

"Father?" the young wizard questioned, as his body froze stiffly.

"Draco," Lucius just greeted him, not taking his eyes away from Severus.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Draco finally said. He then nervously watched as Albus and Minerva stood nearby him and just looked at him. "It was Potter, Weasley and Granger! They were the ones who threw hexes and Crabbe and Goyle-"

"Enough Draco!" Lucius finally said, looking his son in the eyes.

"Father I swear..." Draco then saw a different look on his father's face and in his eyes. Normally, he would be angry if got into trouble into school. Now though, he seemed sad. "Something's happened?" He looked at everyone around the room. They all had the same expressions as their father. Surprisingly even his godfather, Severus, had the same expression.

"It's happened Draco," Lucius said sadly.

It took a few seconds for Draco to understand his father's answer. When it finally registered, he gasped. "Where-where is Hermione?" he stammered. He could feel the tears start to build up in his eyes. Again, the other four were shocked. Draco knew too?

"In the room sleeping," Lucius replied pointing towards the bedroom.

"How is she?"

"Not well."

"Does mother know?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'll inform her tonight as soon as I get home."

"Who did it?" Draco then asked.

"Dolohov and Lastrange."

"I'll fucking kill them!" Draco said through clenched teeth. He then turned around, and punched the wall behind him thrice, not caring that his knuckles bled.

"There will be a time for that," Lucius said calmly.

"What now?" he asked leaning against the cold stone wall.

"This is the last week of the school year. I'll have to make arrangements for the funeral which will be this weekend," Lucius answered. "Hermione will have to stay here for the time being. We will all go to the funeral."

Draco nodded.

"In the mean time, I want you to keep an eye on Hermione. Do not get so close to her when others are around Draco, our cover will be blown," Lucius continued.

"I know father," the boy snapped at him.

"Go now to bed Draco," he told him.

Draco nodded and then walked to the door. Before he opened the door, he stared at his godfather, Severus. Afterwards, he then looked at his father. "He doesn't know yet does he?"

"This weekend Draco," Lucius said sharply.

With that, Draco left the chambers of Severus, shutting the door loudly.

"Merlin help me," Lucius muttered as he wiped his hand up and down his face a few times. He hesitated for a moment before he began to speak. "First of all, I would like to give my sincerest apologies with regards to how I have acted towards you through the years."

"It is quite understandable Lucius," Albus replied. "You are a double agent for the royal family, along with your family, if I'm not mistaken?"

"That is correct headmaster," he nodded.

"Albus please," he corrected. "What else is your relationship with the princess?"

"Princess Hermione is my goddaughter. She and Draco grew up together actually."

"What the bloody hell were you two talking about?" Severus slightly hissed as he walked towards Lucius. When he stood right in front of him, he continued, "What was I going to say no to? Or may I remind you, I said yes instead."

"It is not for me to answer-"

"Don't play with me Lucius!"

"I am not Severus!" he countered back. "After everything that has happened tonight, you think that would lie to you?"

"I want answers," Severus hissed.

"And you will get them," Lucius said. He then turned to face the others. "All of you will have answers by this weekend from King Richard himself. Can I have your wizard's oath that you will speak of this to nobody else?"

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"Very well then. I will have our transportation arrangements made, as you may know, the castle of the royal family is kept secret from the public. Travel is only done by portkey."

"And what of Princess Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Severus will take care of her," Lucius replied as he turned towards the wizard. He received an arched eyebrow in question. "Don't worry, Draco will help you. Just keep her safe Severus, that is all I ask." With that, he bid farewell to everyone and left to go home to Malfoy Manor.

--

Severus watched the sleeping form of Hermione a few feet away from his bed. He stood there for minutes, after getting himself ready for a night's rest, if possible. The more he stared at her form, the more the questions in his head demanded answers. Something then caught his attention.

"Mum… Dad…" Hermione started to whimper. "No! No! No!" she then cried allowed as she started to toss her head form left to right, her arms too started to flail.

Severus then moved towards the bed swiftly. He knew damn well that Hermione was having nightmares. Worried that she could hurt herself of whatever else more, he slid right next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush, hush," he repeated into her ear several times. "You are safe Hermione. You are safe." Sooner than he had expected, Hermione started to calm down, and her breathing evened out. He continued to hold her for a little while longer. Was it because it felt so natural for him to hold her, or that he wanted to make sure that the demons that she was fighting were gone for the night?

Severus pulled back a bit, and brushed away the stray curls away from her brow. With his thumb, he gently brushed off the cold clammy sweat away. He then bent forward and brushed his lips against her brow as he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries in her hair.

"Sweet dreams princess," he murmured against her temple, before kissing it ever so lightly. Slowly, he unwrapped his arms around her, and slid out of the bed. He walked towards the doors and opened it. He looked at Hermione's sleeping form once again, and decided it was best to leave the door open just a bit so that he could hear her if anything was to happen. He shook his head and headed to the couch, where he was to sleep.

--

AN – That's all for now. I loved all your **reviews,** and would love to receive **more.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 5

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and blinked a few times. She yawned as she sat up from the bed. Her vision had cleared, which allowed her to take in her surroundings. Obviously, she wasn't up in the Gryffindor tower. The stone walls looked different, and told her that she was in the dungeons.

"Princess," a silky voice addressed her. Hermione's head turned towards the direction. She saw Severus walk in and bow his head down at her. "It is good to see that you are awake. You just missed lunch, but I am sure I can call for something in the kitchens."

Hermione groaned and lay back down. She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face. Memories and feelings of last night were rushing back to her. Life, how could it be so cruel?

"Miss Granger," Severus called. When she didn't respond, he then addressed her by her formal family name. "Miss Wellington."

Again Hermione didn't respond.

"Very well then," Severus sighed. He didn't know what to do. Comfort her? Force her to eat? Not him. There was someone more suitable for the task. "I shall call for Draco."

Hermione clenched her fists into the pillow, and started to pound on it, directly on her head. She only did this a few times, and got some of her frustration out. It didn't hurt her physically, though somehow she wished that it had.

--

"Hermione," Draco called as he looked at her covered form on the bed. he knew that she was awake and was trying to ignore him. He reached out for the pillow, and pulled it off her. "Hey," he greeted her softly with sad grey eyes.

Hermione was in no mood. She turned and huffed, her back towards him. She knew Draco had sat beside her when she felt the mattress shift.

"Uncle Severus went to get to you lunch in the kitchens. I told him to get you some Salisbury steak with lots of mushroom gravy. I know that's one of your faves," he told her.

It was one of Hermione's comfort foods, or feel good things to eat. Draco hoped that it would somehow make her feel better.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," Draco said sadly as he reached out and put a hand on her arm. He wasn't surprised though when she had shrugged it off. "Tell me what to do to make you feel better please."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Father's taking care of everything. Dumbledore said that you don't have to go to classes unless you want to. We're all going to your home this weekend after the leaving ceremony tomorrow. Until then, you'll be staying here with Uncle Severus, father thought it would be for the best."

Severus then walked in with Hermione's lunch on a tray. Her Salisbury steak was accompanied by some pumpkin juice. He placed it on the bed and then said, "Here is your lunch."

"C'mon Hermione, you have to eat," Draco said tentatively as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Again, it was shrugged. "Please Hermione. Just a little bit."

"It is best to eat, before you fall ill. We cannot let that happen," Severus stated.

"Please," Draco said again.

Hermione gave in. she slowly sat up and watched as Draco moved the tray closer to her. With her utensils, she fed herself very slowly as she stared blankly at her food. The savory taste of her food didn't even register on her tongue.

Severus watched Hermione eat as he remained standing at the foot of the bed. The witch in front of him wasn't the Hermione that he once knew. Yes, he only found out what Hermione truly was last night, but now, she seemed emotionless and numb. Her amber eyes which seemed to glow brightly before no longer glowed.

After less than a hand full of bites, Hermione pushed the tray away and lay back down. Once again, her back was towards Draco. Draco just looked at Severus as he took the tray away.

"I'll go now Hermione," Draco informed her. "Have to get back to classes." He didn't wait for her to respond because he knew that she wouldn't. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek as he bent over. Soon enough, he left.

As soon as Hermione heard the door close, she shut her eyes. She forced herself to count hippogruffs in her head, not wanting to think of anything. After what seemed like forever, she had fallen back asleep.

--

Hermione woke up later on. She turned her head and looked at the clock. She groaned for it was one in the morning. Her stomach then growled, reminding her that she did miss dinner. Finally, she admitted to herself that she was hungry.

As she stepped into the living area, she saw Severus sleeping on the couch. He was only wearing pajama bottoms, which were obviously black. Did the man wear any other color besides black? She looked around the room and spotted two other doors besides the entrance doors. One of them seemed to call out to her, and asked her to enter. Quietly, on her bare feet, she walked towards the direction of door.

When Hermione turned the doorknob, she opened the door slowly. When it gave out a small creak, she caught her breath. Looking back, she saw that Severus was still asleep. She opened the door further until discovering what it held inside. It was his private potions lab.

Hermione's eyes widened as soon as she stepped into the room. On the shelves, there were a number of ingredients that she recognized, but never actually saw since they were so rare—from the blood of a unicorn, to the ink of a giant squid. His ingredients and potions were completely organized. Even the sizes of his spoons and cauldrons were in perfect order. Something then caught her eye.

On the very end of the potion shelf, there stood a single vial. Curiosity struck her all the more when she noticed that it stood far away from the other potions. Being who she truly was, she walked towards it.

She stared at the potion in the vial. Its liquid, clear as water. She reached out for the potion and took it in her hand, allowing her to look at it more closely. When she turned the object in her hand, there was a label on it. It read 'Black Death.'

Death, she thought. Her thumb ran over the label a few times. The painful memory of her parents' death was once again in her head. Her heart ached again for them. How she wished that she was with them… How she wished that she could be with them.

--

AN – Another cliffy! Don't kill me… **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 6

"Don't do it," Severus said to Hermione as he stood still at the door. Severus had heard the door creak a moment ago which made him awaken. He hadn't been sleeping well since the past night. And, he was also a light sleeper.

Hermione didn't startle when she heard Severus speak to her. She just continued to stare at the vial, as if she were hypnotized.

"Hermione," Severus said softly, he now stood right next to her, and looked down at her. He knew well what potion she was holding since he saw her standing next to the shelf; vial was already taken from its place. "Don't do it, please."

Hermione slowly looked up at Severus, with a few tears running down her cheeks. "They're dead," she said barely above a whimper.

Severus nodded. "It's not worth it." He then held his hand out, asking for the potion.

"Why them and not me?"

"I don't know honestly."

Hermione then looked at the potion. Death seemed like a very tempting offer. She no longer wanted to feel pain anymore, and longed to be with her parents. "I miss them so much." She looked back down at the potion. "If I take this potion…" she trailed off, unable to continue, not knowing what to say after.

"If you take it, you will be missed by many," Severus started. "By your grandfather, friends and I as well Hermione… I as well."

Hermione nodded as a sob escaped from her mouth.

Severus's hand moved below the potion and caught it as soon as she had lost her grasp on it. His other arm went around her shoulders in an instant and pulled her to him. She broke out in sobs against the skin of his chest, as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"It's alright Hermione. Let it all out," he told her, knowing that she needed a release of her emotions. He continued to hold her, wishing he could do more for her.

--

Hermione was seated on the couch. Her legs crossed, as she was leaning against the couch's arm. She was staring at the plate on her lap as she ate her grilled salami and cheese sandwich. Her hunger was being satisfied very quickly.

Severus, who was seated close to her, was pleased that she was eating. He watched her eat the sides of the sandwich first, before she started to eat the middle part. "Always saving the best for last?" he questioned as she swallowed her last bite.

Hermione looked at him for a brief moment and gave a single nod. She then reached out for her can of cola at the coffee table.

"Allow me," Severus said quickly, getting it before she did. He handed it to her and watched her drink, giving her the slightest smile.

Hermione placed her drink down and avoided his gaze. She felt uncomfortable that Severus was watching her every move.

"What is it?" Severus frowned, as he got her plate and soda, placing it on the coffee table. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. Tears again were flowing from her eyes.

Severus gently took her hand in his, and gave it a small squeeze. "You know you can talk to me. Tell me."

"It's… it's noting," she answered.

"Then why shed tears when you say it's nothing?" He then placed his other hand beneath her chin, and made her face him. "Talk to me."

"We were supposed to go to Italy for the summer. And now they're gone," she answered. She then broke out and cried again. She launched herself at Severus, wrapping her arms around him as she cried against his chest.

"Sshh…" Severus murmured against her brow. He gently stroked her hair and her back, trying to sooth her.

"I miss them."

"I know you do." Severus continued to hold her in his arms, as he whispered comforting words into her ear.

As Hermione cried her eyes out, she couldn't help but notice how she felt being held in Severus's strong arms. No doubt, she felt safe and cared for, and this was supposedly from the most feared professor in Hogwarts. To say the least, it did feel good. She wanted to stay within them forever.

"Feel better now?" Severus asked after an hour had passed, as well as her sobs.

Hermione nodded, trying to relish the feel of him around her.

"Sleepy?" he asked curiously.

"Not really."

"Anything in particular you would like to do or want now?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment, before she answered. She looked up at him with her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Would you read to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Read to you?" Severus snorted, with a sarcastic tone in his voice. It was such an automatic response for him.

Instantly, Hermione got hurt. Her eyes saddened once again. She pulled away from him and slid off his lap.

"Hermione…" Severus called as he reached out for her hand.

Hermione then looked at their hands. He was holding her. It was all just for pity. Why would he do things for her and spend such time with her? She after all was a stupid girl, annoying, and a know-it-all. All in all, she knew he hated her. She shook her head and headed off towards the bedroom.

Severus cursed himself as she watched her enter his bedroom. Damn! He didn't mean to question or answer her in such a manner. And it's not like he said no. That was her interpretation though. Why did he have to be such a bastard? He then stood up from the couch and walked towards his private library.

--

Severus walked in the bedroom with a book in hand.

"Go away," Hermione sniffled.

Severus walked towards the chair next to the bed, and moved it closer. He saw Hermione turn her back towards him. He felt all the more guilty. He hurt her, when he didn't mean to. "I apologize for my… rudeness," he said.

"I said leave," she said, a tad bit raising her voice.

Severus sighed and sat in the chair. He opened the book and started to read to her.

"_The family of Dashwood had long been settled in Sussex. Their estate was large, and their residence was at Norland Park, in the centre of their property, where, for many generations, they had lived in so respectable a manner as to engage the general good opinion of their surrounding acquaintance. The late owner of this estate was a single man, who lived to a very advanced age, and who for many years of his life, had a constant companion and housekeeper in his sister. But her death, which happened ten years before his own, produced a great alteration in his home; for to supply her loss, he invited and received into his house the family of his nephew Mr. Henry Dashwood, the legal inheritor of the Norland estate, and the person to whom he intended to bequeath it. In the society of his nephew and niece, and their children, the old Gentleman's days were comfortably spent. His attachment to them all increased. The constant attention of Mr. and Mrs. Henry Dashwood to his wishes, which proceeded not merely from interest, but from goodness of heart, gave him every degree of solid comfort which his age could receive; and the cheerfulness of the children added a relish to his existence…"_

Hermione could hear his rich, baritone voice. It sounded nice when he growled, sneered or whatever else more in class. Now though, it sounded perfect. She turned around to face him. She saw one of his hands on the side of the bed. She moved her hand towards it, but stopped midway. She wanted to hold it, but was afraid that he would react negatively to it, and pull away.

Her movement wasn't missed by Severus. He knew what she wanted. Without missing a beat in his reading, he clasped her hand in his, and gave it a slight squeeze. He held her hand the entire night, even when she had fallen asleep.

--

AN – The paragraph came from Jane Austen's book, "Sense and Sensibility." If I made Hermione drink the potion, she would have died. No, no, no, that cannot happen. I gave you some sweetness, and please give me some in return. **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 7

Hermione slowly walked towards her seat at the Gryffindor table. On the way, she saw numerous faces look at her as her peers started to whisper and murmur at each other. Surely they had heard of what happened to her parents. Some of their faces were sad and solemn as the glanced at her. There were few faces that were grinning as the snickered, no doubt finding the situation funny. Of course, these heartless people who were joking about her sat at the Slytherin table.

It was the last meal and the leaving ceremony. She didn't want to go and was in no mood to. Still, she forced herself to attend, and thought it would be nice to see her friends once last time before everyone had separated for the summer.

"Hi Hermione," Harry greeted her sadly as she sat across from him and Ron.

"Hey Hermione," Ron muffled as he chewed with his mouthful.

Ginny didn't say anything at first and just hugged Hermione. "Headmaster told us what had happened the other night. We are so sorry," Ginny said.

"Where were you these past two days and nights by the way?" Ron asked with his brow frowning. "You haven't been going to classes, or at the Gryffindor tower."

Hermione shrugged. "Dumbledore allowed me to stay elsewhere and not attend the last few classes."

"Lucky you!" Ron stated. He then was kicked by Harry in the shin, and received a glare from the boy. It was always like him to become so insensitive at certain points and not care for others but himself.

Hermione ignored his comment and started to place some food in her plate. Suddenly she felt like she shouldn't have attended at all. Lucky her?! How could one say such a thing after everything that's happened? Merlin, sometimes she really hated Ron, and wanted to smack his face.

"So what are you planning to do this summer Hermione?" Ginny asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"What now Hermione after…" Harry asked unable to continue.

"I'll be staying with my grandfather," Hermione replied as she pushed her food around her plate.

"Grandfather?" Ron asked in surprise. "You never mentioned that you had one."

"You never asked," Hermione stated as her eyes narrowed at the red-headed boy. He was getting all the more annoying.

"Well I just thought-"

"Thought what Ron?!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Well I thought that my parents would take you in or something," Ron mumbled.

"Why Ron? Want me to stay and live with your family, so that I can live with you?" Hermione asked in anger. "I said it's over between us Ron for the millionth time. Don't push your luck!"

Ron in turn looked at her in anger as well. His face turned a shade of red. There was no denying that he was still into Hermione. The boy still thought that they were meant to be together, and that she was in love with him, like he was with her. "I'll let that one slide for now, since you are in mourning," he said, even though he wanted to answer back at her.

"Or you'll what?" Hermione seethed at him. She already had enough anger boiling in her for her parents, and here was Ron, pushing her buttons yet again.

Before Ron could answer, Harry had covered his mouth with his hand. "That's enough, the both of you shut it." He then removed his hand from Ron's mouth.

"She started it," Ron said as he lowered his head, trying to look pitiful.

"Shut up!" Ginny commanded her brother. She then turned to Hermione and smiled at her. "Sorry, he's just a little hard headed at times," she whispered, only loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione broke up with Ron just before Christmas. After a month of dating, she knew things wouldn't work out. She actually knew since the beginning of time that it wouldn't work out between them. She just gave him a chance. Ron obviously didn't take their break up to well, and some part of him still thought that they were still an item. There was no denying that he could be stupid. They weren't meant to be together. Fate and destiny had other plans for her.

--

Severus pushed the food around his plate, and every so often, he looked at Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He then scratched his cheek with his fingers, feeling the stubble that had grown out. With all the drama that had happened, he forgot to shave in the morning.

"Looks like you haven't slept well my boy," Albus commented. He was seated next to Severus, and was closely watching his actions since the leaving ceremony started.

"I've had better nights Albus," Severus stated in a neutral tone. It wasn't partly true though. He slept on the chair only for a short moment.

_When Hermione started having nightmares and thrashing in his bed, he moved next to her and held her close. Words of comfort were then whispered into her ear._

_There was a second or two in which she had opened her eyes and saw him. However, he wasn't all too sure if she was fully awake. Again she had closed them. She had her arms wrapped around him for dear life as her face was buried against his chest. He felt something for Hermione deep within himself, not knowing what it was when he felt her hot tears against his skin. He knew well though that it wasn't pity. He could never pity her._

_Severus couldn't sleep the rest of the night. His mind was too awake to allow himself to sleep. At least the witch he held against him was able to get some slumber. The poor witch needed it. He reminded himself to give her a dreamless sleep potion in the future. All he could do at that moment was hold her, and wonder._

"We will find out what our answers soon enough Severus," Albus said. His eyes twinkled when he had caught Severus glancing over at Gryffindor witch.

Severus sighed and nodded. Couldn't the answers come soon enough?

--

AN – Sorry for the delay in the update. Not to worry, your answers will come soon enough. Please **review. **Thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 8

Hermione felt a sharp tug pull her belly button. She was pushed fourth into the unknown abyss. Colors swirled around her, making her dizzy. She felt a pressure in her lungs as she tried to breathe normally, and she couldn't. She shut her eyes and tried to think of something else. The fact couldn't be ignored; she started to feel really sick.

Once her feet had reached solid ground, her legs just trembled and her knees refused to lock and hold her up. Hermione groaned and bent over, and felt an arm catch her around her waist before she fell to the grassy ground. She couldn't control the bile that was rising from her throat. The contents of her stomach was the puked out onto the ground.

Severus saw the familiar color of green as he watched Hermione as they traveled through port key. He knew moments before that there was something wrong with the witch right before the departed Hogwarts. She was dreadfully pale and sweaty. He asked her if she was alright and she just nodded. Damn the stubborn witch that she was!

"Princess!" Lucius gasped as he and everyone else ran towards her.

"Give her air everyone," Severus said as he pulled back her hair with one hand as he continued to hold her up with his arm. He felt the skin at the back of her neck and shook his head.

"What is it?" Lucius asked with worry.

"She's a little too warm," he answered. "Princess, does your stomach hurt?"

Hermione groaned and shook her head.

"Headache? Migraine? Anything?"

"D-Dizzy…" she whimpered.

Severus then carried her up in his strong arms bridal style and looked at Lucius. He then looked at Hermione whose eyes were closed, as she laid her head against his shoulder. He and everyone else knew that the she had passed out.

"Come, we must get her inside and to bed," Lucius stated as he started to walk quickly. Everyone else started to follow behind him.

--

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she still felt awful and sickly. She groaned as she opened and closed her eyes a few times, trying to make her vision focus.

"How do you feel Poppet?" and elderly man asked as he brushed his hand against her cheek, and head, feeling her temperature. He sat down and smiled at her, though there was a significance of sadness in his eyes.

"Grandpa?" Hermione asked as she looked around to figure out where she was.

She recognized where she was instantly. She was in her suite in the castle. This was her room ever since she was a child when she would come to the castle with her parents. She looked ahead and saw the door to her own living room. It was slightly open and she could see Severus, Lucius, Albus, Minerva, Remus and Draco, and Narcissa all waiting and sitting. She knew that they too were talking to her. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she was a hundred percent sure that it was about her.

"Still feel ill?" he asked her.

"A bit," Hermione whispered.

"Professor Snape gave you a draught for fever and nausea," he said. "He told me that you weren't eating all too well."

Hermione didn't say anything, and just turned her head away. She could feel tears starting to pour from her eyes.

"Poppet… you should take better care of yourself."

"It doesn't matter. I don't matter," Hermione said coldly.

"There's no need to say such things-"

"Why couldn't you save them or Lucius? Why couldn't I?" she snapped at him. "You knew, I knew, we all knew. And still we couldn't do anything."

King Richard sighed and shook his head. "If we knew exactly when the attacks happened, then yes. You know the reality of your Grandmother's dreams and visions. Even though she was a seer, the exact date and time was unknown."

"I refuse to believe that," Hermione said as she turned her head away from him again. Even though her grandfather had told her the truth, or the fact that she knew of the truth for years, part of her was still in denial.

The King's brow frowned. This wasn't the Hermione that he knew—filled with joy, and smiles. The flicker in her cinnamon eyes was gone. Lucius warned him and said that she took her parents' death hard. It was understandable, but he never imagined her taking it this hard. She seemed cold and distant.

Hermione's eyes looked yet again at the open doorway. She saw a man that stood standing with his black clothes, and his long black hair. It was Severus; his back was to her, blocking the opening. She bit her bottom lip and thought about the wizard.

"You know it's him don't you?" King Richard asked as he caught Hermione looking at Severus.

"It can't be…" Hermione said softly not taking her eyes of Severus.

"You can feel it? You can feel him?" he asked.

"What if Grandma was wrong?" Hermione questioned back. Her question was not a no. The king knew that she answered him with an indirect yes.

Since the first night in which she felt her arms wrap around her, Hermione felt very safe and protected. She felt no fear. For years, she had been living a lie, and she had been living with fear. In Severus's arms though, all her fears and worries had vanished. Yes she could feel him. She could also feel the need for him.

"You know very well that your Grandmother was never wrong," he said to her with a smile. He then looked at Severus before looking into his granddaughter's eyes. "He's a good man."

"If he says no?" Hermione asked with more tears coming down her eyes.

"No one can refuse you Poppet," he said softly as he wiped her tears with his handkerchief. He then kissed her brow and then said, "You'll need to rest and eat properly. I'll let Narcissa watch over you while I talk with Severus."

"I miss them so much," Hermione whimpered as she took one of her pillows and hugged onto it tightly against her chest. She then let out a sob.

"As do I Poppet. As do I," King Richard said softly as he gently started to rub her back. It pained him to see his only granddaughter in such a state.

--

"My King," Lucius immediately said as he stood from the chair and bowed when he saw King Richard walk in from the bedroom. Everyone then followed his lead and also bowed down.

"Please," King Richard said gesturing them to stand and not bow towards him. he then turned to Narcissa. "Keep an eye on her will you please."

"Of course," Narcissa said without hesitation. She always regarded Hermione as the daughter that she never had. She swiftly entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Forgive me, for I haven't introduced them to you your Highness," Lucius said. One by one, he then started to introduce everyone in the room to King Richard. "And lastly, this is the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Professor…"

"Severus Snape," King Richard finished Lucius's sentence as he shook Severus's hand. "It's finally nice to put a face on the name."

"It's a pleasure meeting you your Highness," Severus said as he shook the man's hand. His nerves were getting to him once again. Was it because he was standing right in front of the King, a man of such great power? Or was it because of something more?

"I understand that it that it was you who took care of my granddaughter the past few days?" the King questioned.

"Yes sir," Severus answered.

"I am thankful."

"It was nothing your Highness."

"I apologize for meeting under such circumstances," the King then said, knowing clearly well that they needed to hear the entire truth. "Now with the death of my son, Hermione is set to be the next in line for the throne. With that said, there will be some challenges ahead of her."

"She is not ready," Draco stated.

"That is why we are all here to help her," Lucius said.

"We?" Draco questioned loudly, "Or him?" he asked as he pointed a finger at Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow as Albus, Minerva and Remus looked at him completely baffled and clueless. Why was he always the subject for the past few days?

"Draco, please calm yourself," Lucius said.

Draco walked briskly towards his godfather and looked up at him. "You break Hermione's heart, I swear to you, I'll kill you myself with my bare hands." He then stormed out of the room.

Severus frowned as he watched the young Malfoy walk out of the room, as he slammed the door. What in Merlin's name was he talking about? And why in blazes would he even break Hermione's heart? He had no reasons not to. They weren't even lovers.

"Professor Snape," King Richard called him and caught his attention. He stared at the King who was now standing with the door towards the hall open. "I must speak with you in my study in private."

Severus didn't say anyting, but just followed the King out the door. He then stopped when Lucius called his name, and looked back at him.

"If you say no and refuse Severus, doom and darkness will swallow us whole and we will all fall into the hands of evil. Do not let it happen, for it is not an option."

--

AN – The answer is finally just around the corner. **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 9

King Richard poured two glasses of firewhiskey. One was for him, the other for Severus. "Drinking a little helps me calm somewhat," he told Severus.

"I can relate sir, thank you," Severus said as he took his glass. He then sat down as the king gestured him to take a seat across his desk.

"My late wife was a seer," King Richard started as he looked outside the window, his back towards Severus. "She saw what was to happen years ago. She knew the Dark Lord would rise to power and would become a threat. With all that she saw—visions and dreams, it had brought her to a fearful death."

Severus remained silent, and allowed the King to continue. He took a sip of his drink and allowed its warm liquid to travel down his throat.

"Right after her death, I decided that it was best for my family to disappear and go into hiding. I made my son Philip to hide in the muggle world, while I hid here in the castle, and made it invisible to the rest of the world. If we stayed, we all would have died, and my kingdom would have fallen during the first war. She had different visions, and paths of the future, all with different outcomes.

"My son then married a muggle, and then Ellen, his wife got pregnant. My son and I knew what was to happen so I had to put things in plan. I called upon Lucius Malfoy to help me as he and my son grew up together, and our families go way back. Lucius is like family to me. Even though I knew what was to come, I needed help—a spy as you may put it. So, Lucius spied for me, with regards to the Dark Lord and with regards to the Ministry. I am certainly not happy in which Fudge has left my kingdom. He has become corrupt and not trustworthy."

A smirk slightly broke along Severus's lips. He completely agreed with him about Fudge. He was too focused on the galleons in his vault, when he was supposed to focus on the war at hand.

"My son and daughter-in-law's death though, was something I couldn't stop for sure. It was inevitable. I didn't know the exact date of it, but I knew that it was to happen when Hermione was in Hogwarts. With their death's, I have to come back and make myself known to my people. Hermione on the other hand has to be ready to be next in line. Since she is a female, do you know the requirement for her to be able to become queen?"

Severus thought about it for a moment, until he knew the answer. "She has to marry your Majesty."

King Richard nodded. It was still very much a man's world. A woman was not able to rule if she was not married. He then turned to face Severus, and set his glass down on his desk. "That is were you come in Severus."

"Ex-Excuse me sir?" Severus stammered. Was the old man implying what he thought he was implying? If so, he was just as insane, and meddle some as Albus himself.

"You must marry Hermione," King Richard said clearly.

"Your Majesty, with all do respect, I don't think that I am the right man for her. I have a past."

"I know of your past Severus, and I know that you are a good man."

"Surely there has to be someone better. Her friend Ronald Weasley, they were once an item."

The King shook his head.

"Draco!" Severus suddenly said. It occurred to him that Draco's threat towards him earlier, was because of his love for Hermione. "I am sure that he loves her."

"I am well aware of his feelings for her."

"Then why not him?" Severus asked in irritation.

"Simply because she has to marry you."

"Why?"

"It is you my wife saw in her visions."

Severus sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine starting to build up. Why him of all people? "Surely you want Hermione to marry for love, for happiness. I am not the man to give her that," he informed the king solemnly.

"You are her soulmate Severus," he then said, and watched as the dark wizard gaped at him. "You must marry her."

"Why me?" Severus finally asked, after a minute of shocked silence. Had Merlin gone crazy?! Why was he Hermione's soulmate? He never imagined being anyone's soulmate.

"Hermione isn't as strong as you think she is," King Richard started to explain. "She thinks of others before thinking for herself. She fights for others as well, before fighting for herself. She cannot fight for herself Severus, she doesn't have the strength to. You, you are a strong wizard. Unselfish, and sacrificing your life. She doesn't just need someone like you, but she needs you—to become her strength, her rock, her protector."

Severus just stared at the King with a deep frown across his brow. He really was serious! "And if I don't marry her?" Severus questioned even though he knew the answer. He needed to hear it come from the King's mouth himself.

"My kingdom will fall into the hands of the devil himself. There is no other option."

Severus brought his fingers up to his brow and slightly massaged it. There was no other option indeed. He had to marry the witch. Part of him didn't want to, and yet he couldn't deny to himself that part of him did want to. Maybe he truly was her soulmate. Too much information had gone into his head all at once. It was still too hard to believe.

"Do I have your answer Severus? Will you marry my granddaughter?"

Severus took a deep breath and then sighed deeply. "I may have already given the answer to your granddaughter the other night your Majesty. I will do everything in my power to protect Hermione, and care for her."

King Richard sighed in relief as he extended his hand out to shake Severus's hand. Severus stood up from his chair and gladly shook it.

"So, does next weekend work well for you?" King Richard asked.

"Next weekend?" Severus asked, not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"The marriage ceremony," he clarified.

"So soon?" Severus gasped.

"Time is not on our side. Not to mention that you will need to produce an heir soon enough as well," King Richard added. "If anything were to happen to me, it would be best if there was someone in line for the throne after Hermione. It's more secure that way."

"Of course sir," Severus said, not knowing what else to say. He agreed, the line to the throne had to be secure.

"So I guess that you have a week to get to know Hermione better—court her, date her," the King said, his hazel eyes twinkling at Severus.

Severus looked at the King. He seemed very similar to Albus in ways with his twinkling eyes and his meddle some manners. Life, the tragedy of it all.

---

Severus walked down the halls of the Wellington castle, very much deep in thought. Fuck! He had to get married to Hermione! Not just marry, but even sleep with her as well. Blast it all to hell! He was her soulmate, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. One thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want his world to crumble and fall into Voldemort's hands.

"Severus?" Lucius called to him.

Severus looked up and noticed that he had walked into one of the living areas in the castle. He noticed that everyone was looking at him intently. He knew Lucius explained everything to the others as well.

"What is your answer Severus?" Lucius asked.

"You know what my answer was. I already gave her my word the other night. Now if you'll excuse me, I need sometime on my own." Severus then started to walk out of the room. "And tell Narcissa she must plan for the wedding next weekend."

-----

AN – As some of you have guessed since the beginning, yes, Severus said yes to marrying Hermione. I'm pretty sure everyone knew it actually. Surely I wouldn't have given it away. Where's the suspense in that? Hope you all liked or loved what I had just posted. **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 10

Hermione sat down on a chair underneath the shade of a tree. The clothes that she wore were black, which matched the black shades that she was wearing. She watched the funeral of her parents' meters away from everyone else. At first she sat were everyone else was sitting, a few feet away from the closed coffins. After awhile of pestering and condolences from the others, she couldn't stand it, and needed to be alone.

She couldn't shed a single tear, even though she wanted to. Her eyes felt so red and puffy. She cried non-stop since the day before. Thankfully enough, Severus had left her potions for her to take at her bedside. Pepper-up potions for her fever, vitamin potions for the meals that she had missed, sleep draughts and dreamless sleep potions to help her get some shut eye, and calming potions to help her calm down. In addition, the calming potions made her feel numb. She gulped down two vials. Feeling, what feeling? Even though her numbness was chemically induced, she was glad that for a few moments, she couldn't feel her pain and sorrow a hundred percent. Still, she couldn't deny that somewhere inside, it existed.

She watched the entire funeral under that tree. She missed her parents dearly. As she watched the others stand cry, and embrace each other, comforting each other, it hit her. For the first time, she noticed that she was alone, and no one was with her.

--

Severus sat on one of the chairs in the patio, with a plate full of food and canapés, and a glass of fresh lemonade in front of him. He looked out towards the bushes and thr variety of trees. Beyond them, he saw the top of a tree. The tree in which he knew Hermione was still seated under. No one could seem to talk to her, and it seemed like she didn't want to be near anyone. Even after the funeral, no one approached her to ask if she wanted to join in having a bite. He stood up with his plate and drink in hand, and headed for the buffet table, grabbing another glass of lemonade.

"Excuse me," he said as he bowed his head and walked off, heading towards Hermione's direction.

"Is he going to try and talk to her?" Minerva asked.

"I do not know," Narcissa answered. "Poor girl has barely said a word the entire day."

"He'll get through to her, I assure all of you," King Richard said with confidence.

"And how sure are you of that?" Draco asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"He has to," the King answered. "He is her soulmate. If not him, then who?"

--

"Black looks good on you," Hermione heard a silky voice comment. She knew exactly who it was. She then watched Severus accio a chair, and sit down next to her. "Eat," he said as he extended the plate towards her. "I know you haven't eaten dinner or breakfast this morning."

Hermione pushed the plate aside and said, "I'm not hungry."

Severus sighed and wasn't surprised by her actions. She was the most stubborn witch he had ever come upon. He reached out and pulled her shades out of her eyes, setting them on her head. He then lifted up her chin so that he could look straight into her eyes, and examine them. "How many calming potions did you take?" he asked, knowing clearly well that she was under the influence of them.

"Two," Hermione snapped as she pulled away from his touch.

He shook his head.

"You don't have to do it you know Professor?" Hermione suddenly said.

"Do what?" Severus asked, even though he had an idea of what she was referring to. "And I believe that you may address me as Severus since we are about to wed."

"You are a man that I highly respect. It isn't right for me to force something upon you, when you clearly do not want to do it."

Severus was shocked at her words. She respected him? and just the other night, she seemed desperate, needing him to marry her. Now she was backing out. He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to question her about it. "How do you know what I want?"

"You don't want to be married to me that's for sure."

"And you would rather let your throne and family's legacy fall and allow the Dark Lord to take control over everything?"

Hermione didn't say anything. Of course she didn't want that. She sat silently and stared over at the two new tombstones beyond Severus's shoulders.

"Hermione," Severus said, catching her attention, "I know that our marriage will not be out of love, but rather of… convenience. I promise you though that I will care, and protect you with all that I am as a husband should for his wife." He reached into one of his trouser pockets and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and set it on her thigh.

Hermione stared at the beautiful ring in front of her. It had a large diamond in the center, and two small emerald stone on the sides of the diamond. The ring itself was a platinum band. "It's beautiful," Hermione murmured, as she continued to stare at it as if she were hypnotized.

"It belonged to my grandmother," Severus said softly.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't accept it Severus. You must give it to the one you truly love."

"Hermione, it belongs to you. I am not in love with anyone, nor have I ever been. I also never thought that I would ever marry. As it seems, I will be married to you." He pulled out the ring from its box, and took hold of her left hand. He then slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and looked into her eyes. "It belongs to you and no one else."

"Thank you," was all Hermione could say. She was speechless.

Severus entwined his fingers with hers and looked down at their hands, and the ring, before meeting her eyes yet again. "Like I said, our marriage will not be out of love, but all my other… husbandly duties, I will do for you. Do not doubt that."

"I won't Severus, and I don't," Hermione said softly.

After a short time, Severus was able to coax Hermione to take a few bites. He watched her eat, and thought that it was best for her to eat most of the food on the plate, rather than him. She needed it more.

"So any plans this week, since Naricssa and Minerva are the ones that are doing the wedding arrangements?" Severus asked.

"Not really," Hermione replied. "Why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to muggle London, and relax from being in our world for awhile?"

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You could say that," he answered with a shrug. "Your grandfather said it would be good to get to know each other until the wedding, and Narcissa said that I should pick out our wedding bands. Join me, please?"

"I will," Hermione nodded. She continued to eat and drink, and enjoy his silent company since she still didn't want to talk too much. Still, she could feel the hurt inside. She always dreamed of marrying for love.

Some sacrifices had to be made all for the the damn war.

--

AN – I must admit, I got a little teary when I wrote this chapter. It wasn't a typical romantic proposal, but it did touch me. First date coming right up! Please **review!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 11

Severus and Hermione walked along the crowded streets of London. Hermione was surprised when she had opened her door, for the first time, she saw that Severus was wearing muggle clothes. A dark blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans and a pair of loafers to match. He looked strikingly handsome. She on the other hand wore an orange colored shirt, blue jeans and a pair of trainers. It was summer after all, and they needed to feel comfortable.

They each knew their way around muggle London since they both had experiences living there. Severus explained that he had an apartment in the city and seldom stayed there when he needed a break. He also explained that he had other homes, such as a few manors and a small villa in Italy where he went on vacations. Yes, Severus was a rich man, and had noble blood running through his veins such as the Malfoys. He however didn't see the reason for flaunting it around. He was a simple man.

They sat quietly in the coffee shop. A table between them, with their ice blended drinks, and little snacks on top of it like a Belgian waffle and a brownie. Beneath the table, there were a few shopping bags of their purchases. All of them were paid by Severus, including her items. Some of them were clothes and others were books. They each had a book in front of them and started to read them.

Hermione looked around. Again for the nth time, she saw couples, lovers, more couples, and yet more lovers. The entire day, since they stepped into muggle London, everywhere she turned, she saw a pair. She wasn't sick of seeing it, but rather jealous of them. She wished and dreamt that she had a love life like they did, but no. Yes, she and Severus were a 'couple' so to speak, but only up to a certain degree.

Severus never held her hand like he did yesterday. She couldn't deny it, but she loved it. It was always he to make the first move. Yes there were times in which he would touch her on her back, or offer her his arm to guide her. He was a gentleman at least. Perhaps it was because he wasn't the type to show public displays of affection she thought to herself. She hated it when she saw people show that they were in love with each other. When would she have that in her life? She had to keep on reminding herself that she and Severus weren't in love, and they would never be. He told her yesterday that he had never loved. It hurt to know that he would never love her.

The laughter of two people caught her attention. She turned her head and saw a couple lounged on the couch. They were reading a book together, and laughing together. she remembered the other night when Severus had read to her. She hoped that he would do it to her again. Laugh with her? Maybe never as well.

Severus had been watching Hermione since they had left the castle. He knew that she wasn't under the influence of a calming potion of sorts, and thanked Merlin for that. She had spoken a few sentences throughout the day. Clearly she was disturbed and saddened. He couldn't just read her emotions. Sometimes he thought that he felt them. He asked her a few times if she was alright, and she just answer with one word being "Fine." He knew she wasn't, but he didn't want to push it out of her.

He then wondered about what type of relationship he and Hermione would have. Being soulmates in the wizarding world would allow them to have a special bond between them. It varied among the couples. There were a few cases in which there was no bond at all. Would they ever have one? And if so, what?

"Could we get out of here?" Hermione asked, showing her irritation as she placed her book down.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked. He thought that she having a good time, reading her book. He was wrong. For some odd reason, Hermione couldn't seem to stay in one place for a long time. It couldn't be the crowds.

"Nothing," Hermione replied flatly. "Just have some more shopping to do. And we stil have to get our wedding bands."

Severus nodded and accepted her answer.

--

The both of them walked side by side, and looked through the numerous options for wedding bands. There were so many to pick from since they were inside Tiffany and Co. All the rings looked beautiful, and shinned perfectly under the glass lights.

"Which ones do you like?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Preferably ones that match the engagement ring," she answered.

"Where are your platinum bands?" Severus asked the store clerk.

The woman smiled at the couple and gestured them to follow her to the other glass counter. "We have plain bands and bands that have diamonds with them, both for men and women," she informed them as she took out the boxes out of the glass cases one by one, laying them on top of the glass gently. "The thickness of the bands also vary with the plain bands."

"I like this one," Hermione commented as she took one ring in her hand and examined it closely. It was thin and had a number of small diamonds that went around it. not too much, not too little. It seemed perfect.

"I like that one too," Severus said as he stood right next to her, looking at the ring as well. It was elegant and yet simple all at the same time. And it did seem to go well with the engagement ring that he had given her. The diamonds were the same size as the emeralds.

"What about you sir?" the woman asked. "A plain one or one with diamonds as well?"

"Diamonds?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. He never thought that he would wear a piece of jewelry, and never wore one his entire life. The only thing that he wore on himself was a platinum Rolex watch. Like most men, they considered their watch their one and only piece of jewelry.

"We do have a matching band sir, except that since it is a male's ring, the width of the metal is thicker."

Severus looked at Hermione and then asked, "What do you think?"

"Me? You're the one wearing the ring," she scoffed at him.

Severus sighed and thought about which ring he wanted. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, and took out his credit card. "The matching one," he answered, and handed her his credit card. The clerk nodded and took their finger sizes. Severus also requested that their initials to be engraved inside the rings.

As he waited for the clerk to come back with the bill and the wedding bands, he watched Hermione with hawk eyes as she continued to walk around the store. She looked at the other numerous pieces of jewelry from bracelets, to lockets.

The doors of the store opened. Hermione watched as a couple walked into the store. They seemed obviously very happy. The woman was glowing as well for she was pregnant. She watched as the happy couple walked towards the gifts section of the store.

They immediately purchased the sterling silver baby rattler. The husband had his arms around his wife as they looked around the store. They were both very much in love with each other. Again, Hermione felt very sad. She walked out of the store right away, and just waited outside.

"Hermione?" Severus called as he stood next to her, right in front of the display window. He noticed that she wasn't looking at the display at the window, but rather, the couple that just walked in recently. He didn't miss the sudden sadness that took over her. "You alright?" he asked with worry.

For the first time, her answer had changed. "I don't know," she softly said.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

--

Hermione leaned on the ledge of the bridge. Severus was inches away from her on her left side. She didn't like the idea of stepping into the park as soon as she saw couples left and right. They were either having picnics, playing sports together with their children, or simply just holding each other. Now a couple moved beneath them, just coming from under the bridge. They were closely snuggling against each other as they lay down in the rowboat, the soft waves of the pond just allowing them to float gently on the water.

"Hermione, talk to me," Severus said in gentle tones.

"Will we ever be like that Severus?" Hermione said as a tear escaped her eye.

Severus didn't say anything, but allowed her to continue talking.

"I always dreamt and wished that I would live a fairytale life. Marry a prince in a big fantasy wedding, and then he'd take me up on his hoarse, and we'd ride away into the sunset. Of course, we'd live happily ever after. Obviously, things like that can't happen. Love," she said in a softer tone, "love is all I want and need Severus. Is that too much to ask for?" More tears escaped from her eyes.

Severus walked to her side, and pulled her against him with an arm. He allowed her head to rest against his chest as she continued to watch the couple on the rowboat. He kissed her temple ever so softly and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Hermione felt better in his arms immediately. She felt some of her sadness ebb away, but her heart still hurt. It ached for love.

"Hermione," Severus whispered in her ear. "I promised you that I would care and protect you with all that I am. Yes, I may have said that our marriage is not out of love, but allow me to make you another promise." He paused for a moment. "I promise you that I will not deny the possibility of falling in love with you. You are a beautiful witch, with wonderful brains to match. Any man would be stupid to not fall for you. If I don't fall for you…" he rolled his eyes a bit, "I'm a dunderhead."

Hermione looked up at him with more tears in her eyes. His words touched her. She gave him a small smile. The first smile that broke through her lips in the longest time.

"Silly girl," Severus growled at her. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs. "I can't stand your damn tears."

Hermione's smile brightened and beamed up at him.

"I see now that I made you smile," he said with a small smile in return. He was happy that he made her smile. He couldn't help it. The words then slipped from his tongue. "My Little One," he called her.

She nodded as she sniffled a little. He called her his Little One. She couldn't help but agree all the more.

Severus eyed her lips. They were red and luscious. He was very tempted to kiss them. He however, had to resist the temptation. Instead, he kissed her brow, and turned her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, and rested his chin on her head.

"Feels good when you hold me," Hermione confessed. She then felt embarrassed as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Severus arms tightened around her. He didn't say anything, but briefly kissed the top of her head. He couldn't admit to her that it felt good holding her. He couldn't understand it felt that way, but just did it anyhow without question.

Hermione again watched the couple on the rowboat. A small smile was still plastered through her face. She then imagined that she and Severus were the ones on the boat. Love was possible.

--

AN – A few tears and a few giggles… **Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 12

Hermione curled underneath the black blankets of Severus's bed. Going back to Wellington castle, or rather the wizarding world was something that she didn't want to do yet. Severus contacted King Richard with his mobile informing him of what Hermione wanted.

Since she stepped into the loft, she noticed its simplicity and minimalistic designs. There was just a single bedroom, and it was divided not by a wall, but by a bookshelf. On the other side was an open kitchen and dining area.

She deeply inhaled the scent of the blankets. She liked the scent. It was also on the plain grey colored shirt that she wore. It was one of Severus's old shirts, and it reached her mid thighs. She wore nothing else with it, except for her knickers. A smile went across her lips as he remembered what happened during her dinner with Severus recently.

_They were at a pub. It was pretty crowded but not too full. They sat together at a booth seat, and not across from each other. When the waiter was taking their orders, it seemed as if he was hitting or flirting with Hermione._

"_Are you new in town? Never seen you around?" Blah, blah, blah._

_Severus knew what the boy was up to. He possessively put an arm around Hermione and gave a deadly glare at the waiter. He then hissed at the stupid boy rudely, telling him to do his work and get their orders, and lastly, to keep his eyes off his fiancé. The waiter's eyes widened in shock and fear, and to top it all off, he almost tripped on the way to the kitchen. Stupid boy indeed._

"_You are my Little One," he growled into her ear. He then kissed her temple and didn't let go of her the entire night. He kept Hermione close to him, either with an arm around her shoulders, or her hand in his. Once in awhile, he would even feed her. The waiter quickly forgotten._

_Who would have guessed? Severus was the jealous type and sweet as well to say the least. The man truly was a mystery, and she was learning more and more about him, liking every bit of it so far._

"You alright?" Severus asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione turned her head and noticed Severus standing against the bathroom door frame. He was only wearing pajama bottoms. It was the first time Hermione took a good look at his body. The other time, she was too bothered to notice anything at the time.

Severus's body was well sculpted. Broad chest and shoulders, with defined abs, and muscles in his arms. There was a scarce amount of hair down the middle of his chest, and a line of hair at the bottom of his belly button, which traveled down to, Merlin knows where. Who knew his robes could hide so much?

"I guess," Hermione answered.

"Want to do anything? Watch cable or DVDs?" he asked as he approached the bed. He then sat on the edge of the bed, and looked down at her.

"No thanks," she shook her head. "Will you be so kind as to lay with me Severus please?" she asked with hesitancy in her voice.

"Of course," Severus said in his silky voice. He pulled the blanket, and moved under it, but he only lay inches away from her. One of Hermione's hands was close to his face. He placed his hands in hers, and allowed their fingers to entwine. His thumb then rubbed small circles on the back of her hand. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Surprisingly to himself, he was comfortable around her and being with her.

Hermione enjoyed being touched by Severus. Ever since her little confession in the park, Severus seemed to touch her more, which made her feel better. She could do anything but complain. She felt very comfortable with him. Once, she made the first move earlier and hugged him. He didn't push her away, and held her.

"Did you enjoy today?" Severus asked looking at her cinnamon eyes.

"I did," Hermione answered looking back in his deep black eyes. They were black and beautiful. "Thank you."

"What would you want to do tomorrow? Go to the London Eye? More shopping perhaps?" he asked rolling his eyes slightly. He remembered waiting for Hermione in a chair while she kept on trying a bunch of tops, in a store. In the end, she only bought three of them. Women and their shopping!

"And you won't complain?" she asked with a smirk.

"You women shop too much!" he hissed. "It amazes me how you can walk on endless hours and enjoy it. I've been with Narcissa once, and she's much worse. The two of you together—I can just imagine. It's going to be a complete nightmare! Lucius already complains about the damage she does to his wallet."

"It's alright Severus. You don't have to come with me, or spend your money on me. I can do well on my own." He was still his usual self. Complaining and annoyed left and right. It was funny at times. And with regards to Narcissa and her shopping together, yes they had done so from time to time. He wasn't very far from the truth.

"I do have to come with you. You are to be my wife and I do not mind spoiling you. I must admit, it isn't as annoying as I thought it would be," he said in a softer tone. He pulled her hand to his lips, and softly kissed it. He continued to breathe against it, not pushing it away.

A blush crept across Hermione's cheeks. She pulled the comforter closer to her cheeks, wanting to hide beneath the sheets.

"Hermione?" Severus called her name, breaking the moment of silence between them. "What about after our wedding?"

"What about it?" she asked, not knowing what he was implying to.

"Our honeymoon." He paused. "Do you intend to go anywhere in particular?"

"Oh?" Hermione frowned. She never really thought about their honeymoon, only about the wedding ceremony. She didn't think that there would be one in the first place.

"Italy—at my villa, in Tuscany? I was thinking that maybe you would like to spend some time there… since you and your parents were planning to visit that country for the summer."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes grow, and remembered her parents, and how much they planned the trip. How she enjoyed their family vacations.

"Or we could go somewhere else," Severus said. He felt that he was the cause of her tears. His intention wasn't to cause her pain and sadness.

"No Severus. I was so looking forward to going to Italy. I wouldn't mind at all going with you," she sniffled at him with a smile. "You are so thoughtful."

"And you are a nonstop nose pipe and waterfall," he sneered at her as he cupped her face with both his hands. "Damn you and your tears." He leaned forward and planted kisses on her cheeks, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione said as she moved her head slightly forward. Her brow touched his lips, as she wrapped an arm around his chest. She snuggled closer to him as he pulled her right next to him.

"Anything for you," he murmured against her brow.

"Severus, I don't have any dreamless sleep potion," Hermione said with worry.

"Sleep Little One," he kissed her brow. "I will fight your demons away."

Hermione closed her eyes, and inhaled the scent of Severus's skin. It was slightly musky and smelled of spices and sandalwood. It smelled like the sheets and his shirt. It was his smell, and she liked it.

--

AN – Don't hate me because Severus is OOC towards Hermione, and whatever more. I like it that way, and this is my story. More around the bend. **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 13

Severus awoke with a feeling of something warm, pressed against him. He also felt his groin ache. It wasn't unusual for him to have his morning erections. Unconsciously, he thrust forward and groaned. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he remembered where he was.

His arm was tossed over Hermione's waist. Her bottom was in perfect alignment with his crotch. He felt his cock throb against her. Only the thin layers or their clothing is what separated them. He needed release.

Slowly, he unwrapped his arm around her, and moved away from her. He didn't want to wake Hermione up from her sleep. As he stood, he noticed that his pants were tenting. His erection was very much evident. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he walked to the bathroom.

In the shower, he let the cold water spray allow his body to fully awaken. He also wanted the water to let his erection go down, and yet it couldn't. He just didn't need release, he needed her for his release. Images of him bedding her, having sex with her, fucking her, making love to her and whatever else more ran through his brain.

Honestly, it had been awhile since he had sex with a woman. In terms of the women that he has slept with, most of them were whores at Knockturn Alley, or women that Voldemort forced him to rape when he was still a double spy.

His hand then traveled down to his cock, and he stroked it. He imagined him and her together. He couldn't stop it and ignore it. As soon as his release came strong and hard, he groaned and shook his head afterwards. It felt good, but he wasn't satisfied.

Sleeping next to Hermione was going to be temptation for his body. The next few days were going to be hard for him.

--

Hermione popped a pot sticker in her mouth after dipping it in her soy sauce. She and Severus had been enjoying some Chinese food for lunch in his living room. They were both seated on the couch. Hermione leaning back on an arm, as her feet were stretched out on Severus's lap.

"Narcissa called while you went out to get the take away," Hermione informed Severus. She stayed at his place, while he walked to the Chinese restaurant not too far off.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Well, she says we need to have a fitting for our clothes tomorrow. Plus, she said that you have no choice but to wear white robes." She smirked at the thought of Severus wearing white robes. He only wore black ones.

"Once again, I will be forced to do something I do not want or choose not to do," he sneered. "Blasted wedding, blasted clothes, blasted…" Severus suddenly stopped. He regretted the words that he just said. Damn! He cursed himself. He was still heartless, and of all things, he had hurt Hermione with no intention. Sadness, guilt and anger were emotions that he felt. Oddly though, he felt that they weren't all his. He turned to face his fiancé.

Hermione had her knees against her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. Tears were in her eyes, as she looked very vulnerable and hurt. "You didn't have to be nice Severus?" she hissed at him.

"I am sorry Hermione, it just slipped out. I didn't mean it."

"Sorry?" she snapped. "You didn't have to play nice with me. I didn't force you to do anything! This relationship and soon to be marriage, you could have just said no! It's a simple word." Anger in her was building up by the second. "You just playing me Severus? Playing me and my feelings?"

"No, I never-"

"Bullshit!" she shouted at him.

Something inside Severus snapped. "I'll tell you what's bullshit!" he raised his voice. "My life, that's what! I wasn't talking about you or us. My life isn't that picture fairytale that you dreamt of. I am not that prince Hermione." Severus stood up and raked his fingers through his hair.

Hermione let her chin rest on the gap between her knees. She felt like she wanted to hide beneath the coffee table. Never had she seen Severus this mad, not even in class. She couldn't just see it, for the first time, she could feel it. It was anger that she had never seen before. So dark, and filled with pain.

"I have a past, and it is not something to be proud of." He then turned to face her, and lowered his left forearm, raising his sleeve up. It was where the dark mark tattoo used to be. "I took the mark when I was young. Power was something that I couldn't resist. I felt like an outcast and needed it. It was a mistake. My father abused me, and abused my mother as well. I was always forced to do things that I didn't like."

Hermione's tears were flowing out of her eyes. She backed up further into the couch as he fearfully inched towards her, standing over her.

"I am not portrayed as a nice man Hermione. I cannot be that prince that you want, for he is not me!" he bellowed. "I already have sacrificed my bullshit life for you! What more do you want?!"

Hermione needed to run far away from him. She didn't know the current position that she was in—on top of the couch's arm, continuing to get further away from him. She gave out a yelp when she began to fall backwards. Her back hit the concrete floor hard.

"Hermione!" Severus gasped as he leapt towards her a second after she had hit the ground. His anger forgotten. He knelt down next to her. "Where does it hurt?" he asked as he placed a hand on her, looking down at her body scanning it, and then at her face.

When Severus's hand made contact with her. She pushed him off and winced in pain. Sitting up quickly, she pushed back away from him. "No…" she shook her head. Desperately, she ignored the pain in her back.

"Hermione?" Severus frowned at her. "You've fallen and you've been hurt. Let me look at you." He moved to get close to her again.

"Don't touch me!" she said through clenched teeth. Part of her though needed to be held by him, and make her pain go away. With the anger though that she had just felt from him, she didn't want to be near him. Tears still flowed out of her eyes.

"What?" he asked confused, sitting on his hunches. He then felt fear and sadness. Now he knew that those weren't the emotions that he felt. If not his, then whose? As he continued to look worriedly at the woman if front of him, he then knew that those emotions were clearly hers. "Please Hermione… I'm sorry. Let me examine your injuries."

She shook her head. "I want Lucius. I want to go home."

Severus looked at her for a few seconds and thought about what he saw going to do next. Hermione was frightened of him, and he couldn't grasp the reason. "Alright," he said as he stood on his feet. He was going to call Lucius on the mobile.

Hermione laid down on the floor, and felt the pain get sharper down her back. She turned onto her side, and curled up into a ball, crying her eyes out. It was all for pain, need and fear.

Why was her falling apart all the more?

--

AN – The drama! The tears! You know what to do… **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 14

"Severus, I talked to Hermione," King Richard said gravely as he stared out the window behind his study desk, standing still.

"I never ever hit her your Majesty," Severus explained as he stood between the two chair across the desk. He never sat when a chair was offered to him.

The King turned to Severus and then said, "Answer me honestly Severus."

"Yes sir."

"Do you feel Hermione?" he asked.

"Excuse me sir, I don't understand."

"Do you feel her? Her emotions, her pain, her sorrow?"

Severus thought about what had happened the past few days. He remembered the times he didn't just see her emotions, but times in which he felt them as well. Perhaps it also began when she had slept in his chambers. He definitely felt it awhile ago when they fought in his loft.

"I will take that as a yes then," King Richard said as he studied the man in front of him.

"But how is it possible?"

"Soulmates Severus. I could see it already when you and Hermione stepped into the castle. The both of you may not be married yet, but the bond between you two is quite strong. Like I said to you before, she is weak and you are strong. It isn't a secret, we all know how emotional Hermione can be. You can feel it can't you?"

"Somewhat."

"When her emotions are in dire need, she needs you—your touch, your strength."

"So if I can feel her emotions, can she feel mine?" Severus asked. Soulmates had special bonds between them when they were married. They had similar powers. Apparently, Severus and Hermione had the gift of feeling each other's emotions. He wondered if it was a gift or a curse.

"I don't think she felt your emotions until you got angry this afternoon. Since she is very emotional, whether she shows it or not, you are able to feel it. With you however, it is slightly different." He sighed before he continued. "You are the opposite of my granddaughter. One who hides his emotions very well. Your anger was the first that she felt, and I believe that it did frighten her."

A lump caught in Severus's throat. He caused her pain and fear, and he didn't even know why or how until now. He knew of his anger, and just how bad it could get at times. He hurt her in a way that he never imagined or intended to. It was the worst.

"She needs you now. Comfort her, even though she tries to push you away Severus. She'll deny it, but she really does need you."

With a nod and an apology, Severus departed the King's study.

--

Severus walked into Hermione's bedroom silently without knocking on the door. As he stepped in, he saw Lucius seated in the chair right next to Hermione's bed. She on the other hand was lying down on her side, towards him. Severus could hear her tears, and could obviously feel her sadness and her pain. In return, he did feel his own sadness and pain for himself because of what he had done.

Lucius looked up and saw Severus walk in. He lowered his head and whispered something in Hermione's ear, and kissed her on the cheek. He gave her a gentle squeeze on her arm before he stood up.

Both of the wizards' eyes met. One with guilt, the other with understanding. Neither said a word to each other. Lucius left, giving Severus and Hermione the privacy that they needed.

Hermione shut her eyes and hugged her pillow tightly as she saw Severus approach closer. She was in no mood to talk to the man at the moment. "Go away," she murmured.

"Hermione, please, we need to talk," Severus said softly as he reached out for one of her hands.

"No!" Hermione snapped at him, as she pulled her hands away, and opened her eyes to look up at Severus. "I said, go away!"

Severus sighed, and knew that apologizing wasn't going to be easy at the moment. He said nothing and took a seat on the chair, and looked at her with soft black eyes.

"You could have just said no. actually; it's not too late to say it. The wedding's off Severus. Simple really," Hermione said with coldness in her voice. She looked at her engagement ring for awhile and pulled the ring off.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as she reached out to give it to him. "No. It's yours, and the wedding is still on."

"No it's not," she said back at him. She then tossed the ring onto the nightstand.

"You can't be serious-"

"I am. It's my life. Come to think of it, you were pretty serious earlier. So there will be no blasted wedding for your bullshit life. I will no longer be bullshit for you either, and you don't have to pretend being nice to me when we both know how much you hate me."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He also couldn't believe what he was feeling either. He felt a pain in his heart pulling at him.

"You are right, life is not a fairytale. You can stop sacrificing yourself and being a hero. Choose what you want with your life with no pressure. You have freedom of choice," she said softly.

"And let the Dark Lord win the war?" he asked. Maybe if he reminded her the reasons why they had to wed, she would get some knocked back into her.

"Then that's my problem," she answered. She looked at him. He seemed so near, and yet so far. How badly she wanted and needed his touch. "Now, go Severus, please." Hermione then started to turn on her other side, flinching as her back made fool contact with the bed for a moment. As she turned, her sheets moved and didn't cover her back. With her shirt hiked up a little, part of back had been exposed to Severus.

Severus gasped when he saw Hermione's back. There was a huge black and blue mark on one side right next to her spine. He never laid a finger on her, and yet he was the cause of the big bruise on her back. He reached out, and allowed his fingers to gently touch the swollen area.

"Go away," Hermione said aloud, trying to fight how good it felt to feel his touch and comfort. She had to ignore it.

"I am truly sorry Hermione," Severus finally said. He also knew that she was trying to fight his touch away and was failing the battle. Still, he didn't want to push her. "I said things that I shouldn't have said, and I honestly didn't mean saying them. You know of my temper… It is not an excuse though for what I did to you."

"You're angry at the world and angry at me as well. I felt it you know?" she murmured. "It scared me…"

"If I had known, I would have controlled myself, and not allow it to happen. You weren't supposed to feel it." He leaned over planted gentle kisses on her bruise. "It appears though that we do have something special between us—a bond. I do not want to throw it away." His chin rested on her arm, before he continued. One hand rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Let me hold you. You need to be held and… and I need someone to hold. Please Hermione."

Hermione resisted before giving Severus a tentative nod. True, she needed to be held, and she needed to be held by no one else but him. Only he could make her feel better. She heard him kick his boots off, and felt the bed shift as he lay behind her.

"Does it hurt?" Severus asked as he placed his hand back on her bruise.

"Lucius gave me a pain potion," Hermione answered.

"I'll give you a salve as well, to make it heal faster," he told her. He then wrapped an arm around her a pulled her against him, allowing his body to spoon perfectly with his. "I am not a prince Hermione. I may be angry at the world, but I am surely not angry at you. You are not to blame, nor are you bullshit. I sacrificed my life for you, because you are worth it. I on the other hand can only question what I have done to deserve you."

Hermione listened to his words. She knew that he meant everything that he had just said for she felt some on his feelings, one being guilt.

"You don't have to wear white robes if you don't want to," she said. "You can wear black ones."

"Only a fool would wear such a color to his wedding—that not being me. I am a fool however for hurting you." He kissed the skin behind her neck, and smelled the sweet scent of her hair. He could never get enough of it. "Forgive me… the fool that I am."

Hermione didn't answer him verbally, but held her hand, and squeezed it tightly.

Severus understood her. "I will make it up to you, even if it takes me a lifetime. Are we okay now?"

"Yes," was all she could say. She then felt disappointed when he pulled his hand away from hers. The disappointment though was short lived.

"I believe that this is yours," Severus said as he slipped the ring back on her finger. His fingers then entwined with hers.

Hermione turned her head slightly so that she could face him. "What about me Severus? Am I still yours? Am I still your… Little One?" she asked ever so softly.

Severus gave a small smile at her. He then kissed away the single tear that flowed down her cheek, and then continued to plant small kisses all the way until he reach her lips. Once there, he planted a very chaste kiss on her lips. It was the first time in which he had kissed her there. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You'll always be my Little One Hermione. Always."

--

AN – More tears, but happy ones this time. They made up. Love it, love them, **review!**


	15. Chapter 15

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 15

"Nice shot," Hermione commented to Draco as she watched ball number five enter the side pocket. She and Draco were playing muggle billiards in the game room.

"And now for ball number six," Draco said as he carefully aimed his target. He took his shot, and hit his target. The ball didn't go in though.

"You aren't that lucky," Hermione smirked. She then walked around the table examining the layout of the balls, and planning her shots carefully.

"Hermione, I heard about what had happened yesterday," Draco said softly.

Hermione was about to take her shot, but then lost her concentration. She shook her head, and allowed herself to lean against the table. "It was just a misunderstanding Draco. Nothing more."

"Father said you were hurt."

"It was an accident, I assure you. Severus wouldn't even think about hurting me physically in any way. He isn't that type of man."

"He did hurt you though, emotionally," Draco said sadly as he walked towards her.

Hermione placed her billiard stick onto the table. Game over. Now she was in no mood to play. She couldn't get out of the discussion either."He isn't the nicest man in the world Draco. Everyone knows that."

Draco stood right in front of her and placed his stick down as well. "But does he make you happy Hermione? And answer me honestly."

She shrugged. "We have to learn to be happy. This is all just happening so fast, most especially for him."

"You're defending him," Draco sighed. "I could make you happy. I would marry you in a heartbeat if I had the chance. I love you Hermione."

Hermione gave him a smile, and rested her palm against his cheek. "I know Draco. It wouldn't be fair though to you. I love you as a friend—the best of friends. No matter how many times you ask me to give you a chance, you know my answer."

"What if everything was different? What if he wasn't your soulmate, would you give me a chance? Would you give us a chance?" he asked with a tad bit of hope.

Hermione moved forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I would Draco."

"What about Weasel? You gave him a chance," Draco hissed in anger.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, and hugged him. "I just gave in to make his shut up. You know how childish he is. I don't love him like that, and I never would."

"I am jealous though that you did give him a chance and not me," Draco said as he hugged her back. How he wished that the hug meant something more than friendship, but he knew the truth all too well.

"If it's any consolation, I'd pick you over Ron anytime. I'd marry you and not him."

Draco gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Thanks."

"You'll find the right one for you, trust me," she told him as she pulled away. "You are Draco Malfoy. Smart, handsome, and most of all rich. All in one package. Who can't resist?"

Draco snorted. "Not a gold digger, please. Plus, everyone thinks I'm an arse and a no good person. One who fights for the dark and Voldemort. I most definitely don't want a bitch of a wife like Pansy Parkinson, or any daughter of a Death Eater to be exact. So that virtually leaves no options for me."

"You don't have to follow your father you know?" Hermione said sadly. "You can choose to be who you really are, and not hide it. I don't want you to take the Mark"

"And risk everything Hermione? I think not," Draco said in a very serious tone. "My father made a vow to your family years ago, and I intend to follow that vow. I am at service to your family, and will do everything to keep you safe. If it means that I have to die for you, then so be it."

"Are you ready to take the Dark Mark in a few weeks?"

"I've been ready for a very long time. Father has trained me well in terms of spying, spell casting, Legilmens, and a lot more. I need to help him now. He cannot do everything alone, and your Severus isn't a double spy anymore. I will do whatever it takes to win this war Hermione, remember that."

Hermione nodded. Everyone around her life was about to sacrifice everything for her. There was no other choice really.

Then, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Alfred, the butler soon stepped in. "Barbeque for lunch at the pool area Princess, Mr. Malfoy," he informed them.

"Thank you Alfred. We'll be there shortly," Hermione said as she turned to him.

Alfred bowed his head, and departed.

Hermione then turned her head back and faced Draco. "When this is all over, you will find the right woman."

"For now, the most important women in my life are my Mother and you."

--

"Medium well right Severus?" Lucius asked as he continued to cook the steaks, corn and lobsters on the grill. All the other adults were seated on the bench seats of the picnic table.

"Yes," Severus replied flatly.

"So, it is decided then," King Richard said. "I will appoint Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Minister of Magic when I go public."

"Which would be when your Majesty?" Minerva asked.

"In about a week or two," he replied. "I wouldn't want to expose Hermione's true identity yet. She's been through so much, and it will put her at more risks if I do expose her. I don't think that she'll handle well with pressure now. I will firstly have to talk with Kingsley first and inform him about everything. Maybe Wednesday after the wedding."

"I will personally give him your invitation," Albus said.

"There they are," Narcissa said. She saw her son and Hermione walking towards them, hand in hand.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow Severus," Remus said.

"You had better not harm her, or I will hex your balls off!" Minerva threatened him.

"Trust me Minerva, I would do no such thing," Severus said softly, as he watched Hermione walk closer to them. He felt her worry. Frowning, he needed to know why.

"Is there lot's a lemon butter?" Draco asked as he let go of Hermione's hand, and headed towards the grill. He like his father enjoyed grilling and barbequing.

"Of course," Lucius smiled.

"Now Hermione, you can't eat too much," Narcissa warned her. "You might not fit into your dress tomorrow."

"Yea," Hermione said softly not really caring at the moment. She watched Lucius and Draco happily standing at the grill; laughing and joking. How could they seem so worry free when they already sacrificed a lot, and would continue to sacrifice more?

Severus swung one leg over the bench so that he was straddling it. He reached out for one of Hermione's hand, and pulled her down, allowing her to sit in between his legs. "Why are you worried?" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione didn't reply. She turned towards Severus and hugged him around his chest, and buried her face against it.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to lose you Severus… I can't," she whispered back at him. She already had lost so much in the war. More losses would come, that was sure.

Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You won't Little One. You won't lose me. I will always be here for you," he promised.

Everyone around was silent for a moment and watched in awe. There was Severus Snape, evil potions master, comforting Hermione in his arms. Yes, they knew that the couple had grown somewhat close over the past few days, but never had they seen their public displays of affection.

"I never thought that they would get comfortable with each other," Minerva said softly to Albus, noticing the twinkle in his eye.

"Like the King said, it's their bonding. Only they can make each other feel better. Amazing!"

"Hermione," King Richard said catching her attention. He watched as he turned her head to face him. It still was on Severus's chest. "I have arranged a wedding gift for you and Severus. A honeymoon gift you could say. You two will be going to Seychelles, on a private beach island resort."

"How exciting!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I always wanted to go there."

Again, Severus felt Hermione's emotion, and it was sadness. He knew exactly why, and felt one of her hands squeeze his. "Actually, we already have plans your Majesty."

"Oh?" he asked as he looked at Hermione who nodded her head.

"I have a villa in Tuscany. And since Hermione and her parents planned a summer trip to Italy, we thought it was best to continue on with the trip."

"Well in that case. I must have Alfred cancel Seychelles," King Richard smiled.

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked.

"Me, mad? Of course not!"

Hermione sat up quickly and threw herself at her grandfather, hugging him tightly around his neck. "I love you Grandpa," she whispered.

"And I too Poppet. As long as you are happy, that is all that matters."

Soon enough, everyone started to eat. Jokes, stories and laughs were around the table. Of course, a few moments when Severus kissed Hermione on her temple or hand couldn't be missed. Everyone could clearly see just how close they were, and were happy for them.

--

AN – Draco and Hermione are on some sort of MU. They can't go beyond being best friends. It just wouldn't work out. Anyways, the wedding is up next. **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 16

The pool area at Wellington Castle was not recognizable from what it was the day before. It looked like a completely different place. And a word to simply describe it on top of all words was romantic.

On one side of the pool, the picnic table had been transfigured into something more elegant. A single round table, that was able to seat Severus and Hermione, along with their guests. At the center of the table was a colorful summer arrangement of tulips. Around the centerpiece was a circle of white tea candles.

Not far from the table was the food, beverage and cake table. It wasn't a buffet table since waiters were going to serve the items. The cake stood tall, with its white icing, with its vanilla sponge and raspberry filling. At the top of course was a big white and pink tulip.

On the other side of the pool, there was a small dance floor. On one side, was a three man orchestra, and on the other was a muggle stereo sound system. Wonderful music was going to play the entire night.

From one end of the pool to the other, there was an aisle that went down the center of the pool. The edge of the aisle was lined with pink and white tulips. The aisle led up to a round gazebo, which was covered with vines of more pink and white tulips. In the pool water, pink rose petals floated along with white candles. When the sun would go down, the candle lights would be dancing in the water with the rose petals.

Narcissa and Minerva really did spectacular on the wedding plans and designs.

--

Severus hitched a breath when he saw Hermione walk down the aisle with her grandfather. She was the beautiful person that he had ever seen. The white gown that she was wearing had captured her figure in all the right places. Her veil was thin enough, that he was still able to see her face. She had a small smile on, with a few tears.

"Pretty isn't she?" Draco said as he leaned towards godfather. He was his best man. And with how close he saw Severus and Hermione yesterday, he knew well that he wouldn't break her heart.

All Severus could do was nod. He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. It seemed as if he was hypnotized by her. Who wouldn't be?

--

Hermione had tears flowing down her eyes behind the veil. As she walked down the aisle on her grandfather's arm, she wished it was both her parents that were walking down with her, and giving her to Severus, as it was custom with all weddings for parents to do. It could not happen though. Still her parents were with her, deep in her heart, and she knew it. About an hour ago, when she was getting ready in her room, her grandfather had given her a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is my little girl? It is your wedding day today, and it should be the happiest day in your life. You and I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk with you down the aisle. It doesn't mean though that I, and your mother are not present. We are there with you, in your heart, and watching down here from heaven for you._

_Severus is a good man Hermione. Despite him being a heartless person as some people might think, you and I know better. He is a man of his word, and he does have a heart. He wouldn't sacrifice himself for you if he had no heart._

_I know how you wanted to marry for love. It will come around later on, trust me. He will love you and you will love him._

_Be strong, and don't give up on hope._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

Hermione felt her heart beat faster and her stomach flutter when she saw Severus waiting for her at the gazebo. He was dressed in his white robes, with his hair tied back with a black ribbon. If he looked strikingly handsome the other day, he looked all the more better now. She could see him smile at her, as he stood tall, waiting for her. She had seen him smile rarely the past few days at her, but when he did, it made her feel better, knowing that he would mostly smile at her, and her alone.

--

Albus's eyes twinkled brightly as he commenced the wedding ceremony. Hermione and Severus were perfect for each other he noticed of the past few days. Who would have thought? Now he would not have to keep on insisting for Severus to find a decent woman in his life, and marry. There was no need for more meddling.

He and Minerva had always looked at Severus like a son. They cared for him deeply despite his sour personality. With his dreadful past, they always wanted him to have some sort of happiness in his life. Severus did deserve happiness like everyone. The God's above made it possible for him to find it with Hermione.

"And now the rings," Albus said as he turned to face Draco who gave him the rings. He then gave Severus Hermione's ring.

"I, Severus Snape bind thee," Severus said as he slipped on the ring on Hermione.

Albus gave Hermione Severus's ring, and gestured her to do the same, for she seemed nervous.

"I, Hermione Wellington, heir to the throne of the British Wizarding World bind thee," she said. With shaky fingers and hands, she managed to slip Severus's ring.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Albus beamed brightly at Severus.

Severus glared at the meddling fool. Of course he knew he could kiss his bride. Finally! He pushed up Hermione's veil over her head, and not surprisingly, he saw tears coming from her eyes. He knew though that they were happy tears for he couldn't feel her sadness. With both his hands, he gently cupped Hermione's face in them, and lowered his lips to meet hers. "Damn your tears!" he hissed against her lips, tasting them slightly.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she murmured quietly against his lips. She knew he was teasing.

Severus smiled against her lips, and could do nothing but oblige. He firmly planted his lips on hers. His tongue then wiped along the bottom of her lip, then its opening, asking permission to enter. Soon enough he was going to taste the sweetness beneath her lips.

Hermione gladly opened her lips, and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She felt it as it softly teased hers, tasting her, as she tasted him. Kissing Severus was so much more different than kissing Ron that's for sure. His kiss was so gentle, compared to Ron's slobbering. She could kiss Severus forever, and didn't want it to end.

As they kissed, strings of bright white and gold lights encircled around them. It became brighter and brighter as the kiss continued, blinding and shocking everyone around them. This signified how strong their bond was. When the kiss ended, Severus and Hermione slowly pulled apart, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Again, they felt the emotions of one another. This time though it was different. They felt each other's happiness, bringing a smile on their faces.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you, Prince Severus Snape and Princess Hermione Wellington-Snape," Albus exclaimed with much joy. He and the others applauded loudly for the new couple.

Severus put an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her against him. He and Hermione both waived at the small crowd, as Remus continued to take shots of the new wedded couple. He was appointed the official photographer of the wedding, which he could not say no to.

--

AN – The ceremony is now over. Hope you liked or loved it. Now their bond is complete and they can now feel each other's positive feelings. It's not all negative anymore. -smiles- Next chapter is the reception of course. **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 17

Severus and Hermione were slowly dancing to the music in the center of the dance floor. Everyone else was across the pull, watching them of simply having small discussions of sorts about the newly weds for sure. Severus's arms were around Hermione's waist as hers were around his neck.

_I wanna sing, while the ocean sleeps  
I wanna feel, what it's like to be free  
I wanna see, what you see in me  
I wanna know, how it feels to believe  
_

"Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight my darling wife?" Severus murmured, his mouth inches away from her ear.

"Not enough," Hermione answered. She didn't mind hearing it again.

"Well you do," he said. He paused for a moment before he continued. "I hope that you got the fantasy wedding that you had dreamed of… minus the prince."

Hermione looked up at Severus, and then raised herself up on her toes, giving him a small peck on his lips. "I did Severus. My prince is right in front of me. You are all I can ask for and want, nothing more."

_Cus I feel lost, somehow I'm drifting away  
Was almost gone, You brought me to life again  
So let me be your lighthouse  
And I'll help you find a way out of here  
I see the tide is comin  
Don't let it take you away from me  
There's no way I'm jumpin over  
I know it's your love that saved me_

"Did you pick this song?" Severus asked. He had been listening closely to the lyrics since the song started.

"I did. It's a muggle song. I found it appropriate for us… especially for me," she answered. "You are not disappointed are you?"

"No, not at all. I find our song appropriate for the both of us," he said, sharply stating the word 'our.'

"Our song?"

"Of course," he smiled. Severus then planted a kiss on her cheek, and then allowed his lips for drag towards her ear. "You are my lighthouse as well Little One. My little lighthouse to be exact."

Hermione was very touched by his words. It got to her heart right away. Tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks. She placed her face against Severus's shoulder, and closer her eyes, and sniffled.

"Hermione!" Severus slightly growled. "You will soil my white robes with your damn make up. I should have worn black."

A small giggle escaped Hermione's lips. She then gave him a playful slap on his shoulder.

"It seems I am doomed to be your human handkerchief," Severus chuckled.

It was the first time in which Hermione heard a chuckle or some sort of laugh to come from Severus. Just like she imagined, because of his baritone voice, she knew it was perfect. It sounded like music to her ears.

_Cus I was lost, somehow drifting away  
Was almost gone, You brought me to life again  
So let me be your lighthouse  
And I'll help you find a way out of here  
I can see the tide  
From a faraway out  
But its slowly drifting away from me_

_Cus I was lost, somehow drifting away  
Was almost gone, You brought me to life again  
So let me be your lighthouse  
And I'll help you find a way out of here  
Let me be your lighthouse  
And I'll help you find a way out of here_

--

"May I cut in?" Lucius asked as stepped close to the couple.

Severus snapped head up and looked at Lucius with a scowl on his face. He was enjoying his time dancing with Hermione and didn't want it to end. He bent his head down and kissed Hermione for a short moment. "You know where I'll be," he said softly, and then headed towards the table.

Lucius shook his head as he took Hermione's hand in his, and placed the other behind her back. Soon after, he started to lead her on the dance floor slowly. "Seems like he didn't take my cutting in too well," he smirked.

Hermione nodded and said, "He can be quite possessive."

"I can't blame him," Lucius said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so," she smiled.

"I know that you want to dance with your father now, but please, do accept this as a sort of father daughter dance," Lucius said with sincerity.

Hermione lowered her head on Lucius shoulder and sighed. "You are my godfather Lucius, and no doubt, a second father to me. This is a father daughter dance."

Lucius placed a kiss on her brow, but never pulled away. "He loved you very much," he said against her skin.

"I know… and he is watching over me right now, and inside my heart."

"That he is."

"Does Draco have to take the Mark?" Hermione asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"You know that he does Love," Lucius replied.

"I don't want him to get hurt. And I don't want you to continue getting hurt," she said sadly. "I lost my parents. I don't want to lose you or Draco."

"We can take care of ourselves Hermione," he assured her. "It is you we are worried about."

"Sometimes I wish I just had a normal life. No Dark Lord, not a princess, nothing…"

"And where is the excitement in that?" he asked with a small scoff. "You wouldn't be around a great number of people who love you, and would do anything for you. And most of all, you wouldn't have a certain wizard as a husband, and who is falling in love with you."

Hermione looked up at Lucius with shock in her eyes.

"You can't deny it Love," he smiled at her. "And I am quite sure that you too are falling in love with him."

"It's just the bond," Hermione said softly, as she looked over Lucuis's shoulder and saw Severus drinking a glass of champagne.

"I know you too well," Lucius said as his eyes cast upon Severus as well. It was either that his goddaughter was in denial, or was just blind, and so was Severus actually.

Hermione was deep in thought. Was it the bond, or were they actually falling in love? If so… No. It was too soon for such feelings to arise. Deep down her heart though, she knew that she already had feelings for the man—her husband.

--

"Kiss her again Severus!" Remus said aloud with a laugh after Severus fed Hermione a fork full of the cake. After which, there was a small amount of icing left on the bottom corner of her lips.

"Go! Go! Go!" Draco hooted.

Hermione saw a glint in Severus's eyes before he captured her lips with his. She could taste the cake and icing on his tongue as her tongue tangled with his. Her ears could hear everyone clap and laugh joyfully. Just a short minute ago, she fed him some cake before he fed her. And she fed him neatly. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she asked just loud enough for him alone to hear.

"I can't get enough of your sweet lips," he said as he licked his lips, cleaning them off with any trace amount of icing or cake.

"How very Slytherin of you," she smirked at him as they both took their seats. "Did I ever tell you that I could've been in Slytherin and not Gryffindor?"

Severus looked at his wife and raised a brow.

"You're not the only one that can pull tricks and scheme in this relationship," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Severus felt his cock twitch beneath his pants. Was his wife a little minx? He could only wait and wonder until later.

"So are you going to go to Italy and do what the Italians do Godfather?" Draco asked Severus.

"And what is that?" Narcissa asked.

"Make passionate love to his woman," Draco answered with an Italian accent. He then waggled his eyebrows up and down a few times and smirked at the couple.

Hermione blushed deeply and buried her face in Severus's shoulder. Severus on the other hand glared at Draco and at everyone around the table when they all started to laugh again.

It truly was a wonderful wedding.

--

AN – Can't you just fall in love with Severus yourself? –sniffles with tears of joy- The song that I picked for them is entitled Lighthouse, by an artist called Hope. If you listen to it, don't be surprised if you end up getting teary, because I do when I listen to it. Harry and Ron will be in the story after the honeymoon. They will eventually find out about SSHGs relationship later on in the story. So don't worry. Anyways, I hope that you loved this chapter. The honeymoon is about to start… **Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 18

Severus and Hermione suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room at his Tuscan villa. Hermione almost lost her balance after such a long journey of apparating. She squealed in surprise when Severus swept her up in his strong arms, bridal style.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed in shock at his sudden action. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, afraid that she might have fallen.

"Sorry," Severus smiled at her. "I should have carried you since the beginning, as it is my duty to carry my new bride over the threshold before we entered the house."

"It's alright."

"I will make it up to you then. I shall give you a quick tour of the villa like this, carrying you."

Hermione protested, "I can perfectly walk Severus."

"Nonsense," Severus said, as he started to walk down one direction.

--

Severus pushed the master bedroom door open with his foot as he walked in. Hermione was still in his arms as he kissed her. He walked perfectly towards the bed, not breaking the kiss a single bit. He really couldn't get enough of her sweet mouth. When his knees touched the edge of the bed, he gently lowered her onto it, allowing her to lie down with him on top.

Hermione's head was reeling as if she was drunk. She wasn't drunk from the alcohol from the wedding for she didn't drink too much. It was from Severus's kisses, and she loved what it was doing to her—making her feel drunk, or high, it didn't matter.

"I want you Hermione," Severus said breathlessly after he broke the kiss, eyes open looking at her. Her lips were red and swollen. He moved against her, making the erection beneath his pants grind against her thigh.

"I want you too," she gasped softly, not exactly knowing what caused her to say that. She only questioned it afterwards. Yet, she couldn't deny how good it felt. Now he was grinding against her heated core.

Severus chastely kissed her lips. Just as he was about to block his own emotions from her, he felt her emotions swirl inside him. Longing and apprehension shadowed all other emotions as he gently skimmed her breasts with his fingers.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned as he cupped her breast through her robe, forgetting all but the man that lay above her.

"Why are you nervous?" he purred, a small smirk playing on his lips as he used one hand to lift her robe, and the other to tease her even more by playing with her breasts. He finally succeeded in blocking his emotions from her. He had to control himself. It was a losing battle for him.

Hermione couldn't answer. Her body was starting to feel things that she had never felt before. Need, want, desire, and whatever else more. Even though she did try to answer, she couldn't.

Severus knew his control was slipping yet again as he raised her dress up and bunched them around her waist. He traced patterns along the skin of her thighs, leading up to her knickers. Finally, his control snapped yet again when he felt that her knickers were wet. His cock was throbbing so hard underneath his pants, it hurt. As he placed kisses on her neck, he murmured a spell and allowed both their clothes to disappear instantly, and made them appear on a bundled heap on the floor nearby.

A groan escaped Hermione's throat as she felt Severus's lips against it. Her eyes snapped open when he felt his fingers tease her curls. His thumb teased the edge of her clit, as his hard cock was just inches away from her pussy. When did they both get naked?!

"Why are you nervous?" Severus asked yet again as he started to trail kisses, and headed south towards her breasts.

Hermione tried to answer him this time. "Severus…" she groaned out, unable to answer him yet again. Her body arched up towards his mouth as he gently sucked on her nipple.

All of Severus's control of his emotions went out the window in an instant. Damn, his wife was hot, and was very responsive to his touches. He wanted to have her for a short number of days, which did seem like an eternity. He couldn't wait much longer. The need to fuck—no, make love to her was driving him mad.

A sudden flood of unknown emotions filled Hermione. She couldn't understand what they were exactly and was definitely on uncharted territory. It scared her, going into the unknown. "No!" Hermione managed to say as she pushed him off her. She immediately sat up, and clutched a pillow to cover her body.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned as he frowned at her. He then felt her emotions of fear for the first time that night. He couldn't feel them earlier for his lust for her was too great. He sat next to her, and tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione flinched at his touch. The unknown emotions slightly vanished, but they were still present. She shook her head.

Severus pulled his hand away, and just rested it on the bed. "What's the matter Little One?" he asked worriedly. "Have I done something wrong? Please tell me."

Hermione gulped when she saw Severus's cock stand up straight and point at full attention. Merlin, he was huge. How was that thing going to fit in her? It didn't seem possible. "I-I've never done this before," she admitted, casting her eyes away from his cock, and looking down at the sheets instead.

Severus cursed himself. He should have asked earlier if she was experienced or not, before doing anything else. Clearly his young wife was a virgin, and she was afraid.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione murmured when he remained silent. "I guess you were expecting more from me?"

He moved closer to her, his skin mere millimeters away from hers. He brought up a finger on her shoulder and softly touched her with small circles. "Hermione… listen to me, and listen carefully."

She nodded.

"Ignore all of your negative emotions—your fear and your nervousness. Focus on me, and what I feel for you." Severus waited a moment and felt some of the emotions fade away. Then, he felt the same emotions that he was feeling. Lust, need and want. He knew it was all confusing for Hermione for it didn't make sense all at once.

"I don't understand," she said as she looked at him.

"Don't let your brain try to figure it all out," he explained. "Let your body do all the answering. Severus then lowered his head and planted kisses on her shoulder. "Don't fight it Hermione. Our emotions are the same."

"Yes," Hermione said softly.

"Do you want me to make them go away, and satisfy them?" he whispered in his very silky voice against her ear.

Hermione's desires gave in. God, the man could really do so much with his voice. She turned her head and opened her mouth as he kissed her again. Her arms went around his neck as she let her lie back on the bed.

Severus smirked at himself when she felt her legs open for him, allowing him to rest between them. His hard cock rubbing against her pussy, and her juices were rubbing on him. As he broke away from the kiss, he rested on his elbows and looked down at her. "I have never made love to a woman," he confessed. "All I've done was fuck… So, it's my first time too."

"We can learn together," Hermione said.

"Yes," he hissed before claiming her mouth yet again. One of his hands traveled down towards her pussy. He teased her clit with his thumb as he put a finger inside her. He found her tight, wet, and hot. A second finger entered as he continued his ministrations on her.

Hermione was moaning in his kisses. Her hips were thrusting against his fingers. She felt the need for some sort of release. It was the first time she had such a feeling. Severus's fingers were doing wonders on her. The release was so very close, but she was afraid of what was to happen next.

Severus sensed her slight fear, and knew that she was holding back. "Let go Hermione. Just let go and cum for me," he said as he raised himself up slightly and looked down at her. Her eyes were shut close and her mouth, gaping wide open. He felt her tight channel convulse around his fingers.

"Oh…" Hermione moaned out load, as he head tilted back. She never felt such a pleasurable release. Her body went out of control as she shook beneath him. it was as if she had an out of body experience of some sort, or had gone to heaven. The feeling peaked and then slowly faded away, leaving her breathless.

Severus pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips. He sucked his fingers dry, enjoying how she tasted. She was sweet, and like every bit of it. He wanted to taste her some more. But then that could wait for another time. His need to be in her already started to hurt. "You okay?" he asked after she rested for a bit.

"I'm ready," Hermione said softly.

One of Severus's hands went down so that he could just put the head of his cock barely inside of her pussy.

"I'm sorry, but I promise it'll only hurt for a moment," Severus said as he lowered his mouth on hers. He thrust into Hermione all at once, tearing through her hymen, and burying himself to the hilt.

Hermione's gasp of pain was swallowed by his kiss. She was finally a woman. Amazingly, he fit his huge self inside her small body. As the pain faded away by kissing for moments, she felt that him being inside of her was just wonderful.

"Okay now?" he asked softly after he felt her muscles adjust around his length. She felt so much better than he had ever imagined. Her slick velvet pussy, tight and hot around him, it made his eyes roll behind his head for a moment.

Hermione nodded, and nudged her hips just a bit.

Slowly, the both of them moved to a sexual rhythm. Their bodies thrusting against and with each other in perfect unison, as if they were lovers for a long time. The pace of their love making gradually building over time.

"Fuck," Severus grunted as he raised himself on his arms, not breaking a beat with his thrusts. He needed more leverage for going faster.

"Sev…" Hermione cried out. Her body lost it, as she came. It was more pleasurable than what she had just felt before.

"Cum Hermione! Cum!" he commanded feeling her pussy start to pulse around him. Soon enough, she climaxed around him. It was too much for him, and he couldn't hold back. His rhythm broke, slamming harder into her. And with his jerky thrusts, his seed spilled deep inside her.

When Hermione became conscious of her body and her surroundings, she felt Severus's heavy breathing against her neck, and the weight of his body on hers. He didn't seem heavy, and in fact liked it. his cock softening in her, with their combined juices leaking out. Hermione's hand went on his back, and rubbed it up and down.

"I'm too heavy," Severus said as he slowly raised himself up on his arms. He was weakened by the strongest orgasm that he had ever felt his entire sexual life.

"Don't," Hermione said, pulling him around the neck. "I like the feeling of you in me."

Severus didn't say anything, as he thought of something better. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her and turned them around, making her squeak in surprise. Now she was the one on top, both of them still connected. He reached for the top of the blankets and put it on top of them.

"Severus, thank you," Hermione murmured against his neck.

"No Little One. It is I that should thank you," he said. Now all he felt were her feelings of happiness. No fear or nervousness. He glanced down and noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep. He planted a small kiss on her brow and followed her into sleep world.

--

AN – What do you think about the start of their honeymoon? Hot? Hope that you guys loved it. Don't hate me if the lemon is too sour for your lemonade. **Review **please!


	19. Chapter 19

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 19

Severus walked in the bedroom silently with a tray full of breakfast. The only piece of clothing that he wore was his black boxers. He set the tray on the side of the bed and leaned over, planting a kiss on Hermione's bare shoulder, and rubber her arm slightly.

"Severus…" Hermione murmured his name very groggily.

"Breakfast time Little One," he said brushing the curls away from her face. He watched her blink her cinnamon eyes several times, which made him smile.

Hermione sat up and stretched her neck, making the blanket slip down from her body, exposing her bare breasts. "Morning," she said softly.

Severus reached for the tray and moved it next to them. "Waffles with strawberries and some milk or coffee," he gestured at the tray.

"You cooked?" Hermione asked in surprise. The food looked very good, and tempting, making her mouth water.

"Of course I did," he snorted. "What you think I couldn't? Cooking really isn't that all different from potions. Quite simple really." Severus then picked up a single strawberry, dipped it in the whipped cream and brought it to her mouth.

Hermione bit half of the strawberry, and enjoyed the taste of its tangy sweetness.

"Are you sore?" Severus asked as he watched her swallow her food. "I could have a bath for you ready after this."

"I'm alright Severus, really. Doesn't hurt too much," she answered. She reached out and touched the stubble on his face with her fingers. He looked good with it, and she liked it.

"I was a little rough the last time," he said apologetically. He and Hermione made love twice more, and on the third time, he was rougher than the last two.

Hermione leaned over, and gave him a small peck on his lips. "And I liked every bit of it," she murmured against his lips. She then pulled back and looked at the food again. "May I try the waffle?"

Severus nodded. He poured a small amount of maple syrup onto the waffle and cut a piece off with a fork. He then fed her and then asked, "Is it good?"

"Scrumptious!" she grinned. "I hate to say it, but you're the cook in this relationship. I don't even think that I can cook as well as you do."

"You are a quick learner," Severus told her.

"No," she shook her head. "You are the cook, not me."

"Are you implying that I should cook for the both of us all the time and I continue to feed you?" he asked as he raised a brow.

"Are you going to complain?" she countered back.

"Not at all, light of my life." He then gave her another piece of the waffle. After, he ate one himself. "So anything in particular you would like to do for the next two weeks?"

"Besides make passionate love to you over and over?" Hermione said seductively. She moved and straddled his lap.

"I've created a Little Minx as well," Severus growled as he felt his cock slightly hardening. He bent his head placed a small kiss on her nipple. "We could go to Venice, Rome, or Milan. All wonderful places really. Be back here when night comes, and make love all you want."

"The beauty of apparating." Hermione then got the fork by herself and fed Severus herself. "We can come and go as well please, making our trips faster."

"Isn't that a wonderful thing Love?" he asked.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione asked in disbelief even though she heard him completely well. She felt her stomach flutter and her heart beat faster.

Severus then just realized what he had called her. Where in blazes did that come from? "I-umm…" he said, not knowing what to say.

"Do you love me Severus?" she asked.

Severus gulped. "I don't know."

No, Hermione thought. It was too soon, and if so, it was just the bond. "Excuse me," she said as she slid off his lap, and out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked as he watched her walk away. He could feel her sadness.

"The loo."

When the bathroom door shut, Severus flopped himself down on the bed and sighed. Love… Did he love her? His wife was making him do things that he had never thought he would do in his entire life. She was also making him say things out of the blue. He shook his head. How could he, if he never had been in love with someone?

--

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror after splashing some water on her face. She was hurting yet again, and she was starting to hate herself. Expectations. Why in the world was she expecting him to fall in love with her? And why also the other way? Lucius had to be mistaken. It was just wrong. Yes, it may have been possible, but it wasn't a sure answer.

She walked to the closet behind her and found her knickers. Not bothering to look for something decent to wear, she found one of his old grey shirts and just slipped it on. When she had opened the bathroom door, she found Severus sitting at the edge of the bed just looking at her. His emotions she couldn't feel for the nth time. Again, she knew that he purposely set up a wall around them.

"Care to finish breakfast?" Severus asked.

Hermione shook her head and walked to the other side of the bed, and sat on the arm chair nearby. She brought her knees close to her chest, as she curled into the seat. One thing that she had to learn was to block her emotions from him, and learn how to control them. Damn him for being an expert at it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said as he knelt in front of her. He could feel her pain, and it was hurting him as well.

"Lucius said that I was falling for you," she said softly, purposely leaving the part of where he also said that Severus was falling for her as well.

"And are you?" he asked, surprised by what his ears just heard.

Hermione shrugged. "It was different when I was with Ron. I knew I wasn't in love with him, and I never would be."

"And what of me?" he asked. He felt something within himself, possibly being hope.

"I'm not going to deny the possibility of it either," she said, using the exact words that he had used the other day.

"Then why are you hurting Little One?" Severus asked. He placed his hand on her leg, thankful that she didn't push or kick him away.

"I'm afraid Severus," she admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of everything. I've lost so much already, I don't think I can lose anymore. When people, like Harry and Ron… when they find out about the real me, will they accept me for who I am? With the Malfoys, will I lose them too with all their sacrificing? With us… with you…"

"Yes?" Severus asked when she didn't continue.

"I'm afraid to lose you most of all," she finally said. "I do not know if I love you now, but I do know I need you."

Severus got up, and pulled her into his arms. Hermione immediately broke down into sobs against his bare chest. "I promised you that you would never lose me Little One, remember?" he asked into her hair.

Hermione just nodded.

"And I never break my promises, just so you know," he added.

Hermione looked up at him. "Don't hate me because I am weak."

"Why would I hate you? And you are anything but weak. You are Gryffindor."

"That's the first time you complimented my house," Hermione said, her sobs weakening.

"Silly girl!" Severus hissed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. He then kissed her gently, tasting her tongue with his. He then pulled away shortly. "Now, we must enjoy the rest of our honeymoon. Rome, Venice, or Milan is all ours for the taking. I don't want you to think of anything else. I just want you to be happy, and enjoy yourself until we go back."

"Only with you," Hermione said with a small smile.

--

AN – They are both in denial yet again don't you think? Love the sweetness, love me.** Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 20

Severus and Hermione ventured around Rome riding on a scooter like a lot of the locals do. Hermione was seated behind Severus, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She was all smiles when riding through the streets of Rome. It was her first time to see the city, and the first time to ride a scooter. And with Severus along her side as her personal tour guide, it was all wonderful.

They visited some of the landmarks around Rome such as the Pantheon, and the Sistine Chapel. Hermione's jaw dropped a few times as she gaped at old buildings, sculptures, and paintings. They looked so much better seeing them up close and personal than in pictures in books or the net. History itself was around her.

Severus enjoyed watching Hermione reactions when her eyes widened as she took in everything in sight. There was also a glimmer in her eyes that he didn't miss. Hermione sure loved to learn and let her brain try to process everything knowledgeable. He wouldn't be surprised if she did, after all, she was the most intelligent witch in her school year. Hermione somewhat reminded him of himself when he too was a student at Hogwarts. Craving and starving for knowledge.

--

The sun was about to set and the both of them where at the Trevi Fountain. Hermione was seated at the edge of the fountain, with Severus directly in front of her, slightly between her knees. Hermione looked at all the coins in the water as Severus took a sip from the straw of lemonade flavored Italian soda.

"There are thousands of Euros thrown into the fountain every day," Severus informed her. "The government collects it and uses it for the needy. Though there are a few that try to steal the coins."

"That's terrible," Hermione said, allowing her fingers to dip into the cool water.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to steal a few coins!" Severus hissed.

Hermione smirked and thought of something to counter his joke. She then raised her hand up from the water quickly and splashed it on Severus. She started to giggle at him.

Severus just flinched when he felt the water hit him. He didn't expect that. Hermione's Slytherin qualities were surprising him. She would have also fitted well in his house. "Hahaha! You think that was funny?" he drawled sarcastically glaring at his wife.

"Don't be so sour Severus," she giggled. She reached up and then unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white, yes white, polo. This allowed the top part of his chest being slightly exposed, along with a few sparse hairs.

"Woman what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I like you dressed this way Severus. Casual and relaxed," she answered. Hermione raised her head a bit, and planted a small kiss on his exposed skin, then inhaling his scent. She turned her head and allowed her hear to lean on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

This morning she had asked him not to shave and keep his stubble, and now it was his shirt. Yet again, Severus couldn't complain. Yes, he felt so relaxed with her. He wrapped at arm around her and rested his chin on her head. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and hold him close.

Someone caught Hermione's attention. On the other end of the fountain was a blonde woman with green eyes, roughly in her late twenties she guessed. And for some odd reason, she was glaring daggers at Hermione. The woman then tapped her companion on the shoulder, and told her something. Both pairs of eyes were examining Hermione from head to toe, and then started to laugh.

"What's their problem?" Hermione murmured.

"What? Who?" Severus asked sensing her uneasiness.

"Those women," Hermione answered never taking her eyes of them.

Severus followed Hermione's gaze. He then saw the two women. The blonde one gave him a wink and a flirtatious wave. He wasn't stupid, he knew the girl had crush on him. The woman had been trying to catch his attention earlier.

Hermione frowned. Now she understood. She turned her head the other direction, but didn't let go of Severus.

"You alright Little One?" he asked.

"The bitch apparently likes you," Hermione murmured.

"So it seems."

"She's pretty," Hermione said. The blonde looked like a model out of a magazine.

"With that fake Prada bag of hers," Severus snorted. It was a joke to lighten Hermione's mood, but the bag was really fake. He had an eye for spotting those things for they had a lot of imperfections. She was probably a gold digger, or a plastic social climber. "I think not."

"Do you like her Severus?" Hermione asked softly. She was getting jealous.

"My Little One," Severus sighed turning away from the blonde bimbo. He planted a kiss on Hermione's temple. "She may be pretty, but you are more than that. You are a beautiful Goddess, one that is pure at heart. I don't like or want anyone else. All I want is here in my arms. I am yours Little One, as you are mine, do you understand?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Severus made her look up at him, and cupped her face in her hands. He gave her a small smile and kissed her softly on her lips. "Do not be jealous Hermione, there's no need to. You are all I want." He got her hand, and looked down at the rings on her finger. "No one else."

"No one else," Hermione also said.

"Now let's leave the two bitches and grab some dinner. What do you say?" Severus smirked. "We'll hop back on the scooter, and have some pasta. Right after some gelato for desert, and perhaps something more at home," he said with a grin.

Hermione smiled brightly up at him. She took the hand that he offered, and hopped up the steps towards the scooter. As Hermione got on the scooter, she turned her head and looked back at the two women, most specifically the blonde. She wrapped her arms tightly around Severus's waist as he started the motor. She pulled herself up firmly against him, with a smirk, and snuggled up to him like she was holding a teddy bear. She ignored the angry glares of the bitches. Severus was all hers.

--

AN – Severus was jealous before. Now it was Hermione's turn.** Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 21

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into Wellington Castle's entrance hall along with Albus by his side. He was surprised to hear that his King had returned and wondered why he was invited to have lunch with the man. He was nervous for he never met him personally, but he could not turn the invitation down.

"Good afternoon sirs," Alfred greeted them as he stepped into the hall. "They are all waiting in the dining hall. Please do follow."

"Are you sure about this?" Kingsley whispered to the older wizard. "What would be so important that he would want to meet with me?"

"Yes Kingsley. I've never seen you nervous before," Albus chuckled.

"I've never met King Richard or anyone royal before," he informed him.

"Don't be so sure about that," Albus smiled. "My King," he then bowed as he entered the dining hall.

Kingsley stopped for a brief moment before bowing. What in the hell was Lucius Malfoy and his family doing here? And why were Minerva and Remus chatting with them so casually.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, so good to finally meet you," King Richard said as he stood and approached the two. He shook his hand with a firm grip. "May I call you Kingsley?"

"Of course sir," Kingsley replied.

"Please do have a seat," King Richard said as he gestured towards the dining table. "I am sure you know Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and his son Draco?"

"Yes," Kingsley said as he slightly bowed his head stiffly at them with an angry look on his face.

"We are all on the same side," Albus said as he and Kingsley took their seats.

Kingsley looked at Albus as if he had gone mad. Since when was Lucius a good man, and when did he start fighting for the light?

"Kingsley, Lucius has been a double spy for me since the beginning. He and his family have been always against the dark. Lucius here is my right hand man and has always been trusted."

Kingsley blinked his eyes a few times, in shock. Until Lucius's voice caught his attention.

"I apologize for any inconvenience that I have cost you," Lucius said.

"Apology accepted," he answered back.

"Good," the King said. "Now on with business. Kingsley, I want you to be the next Minister of Magic. I will be firing Fudge soon enough for I never liked how he handled his job. Please accept my offer."

"Excuse me sir?" Kingsley asked, not sure if his ears had betrayed. Did the King say he wanted him to be Minister?

"I would like to appoint you to be the Minister of Magic," King Richard said once again. "We all here agreed that you were the best option."

Kingsley turned to face Albus, who was nodding at him, telling him to say yes. "I accept," Kingsley finally said, and shook King Richard's hand.

"There are other priorities that we have with regards to this war. One of them is my granddaughter," the King said.

"Granddaughter?" Kingsley questioned.

"Yes. You know her." King Richard paused briefly before saying her name. "Hermione Granger."

"Hermione… Granger?" Kingsley asked in disbelief.

King Richard then started the story from the beginning. He explained every single detail, even the one with regards to Severus and Hermione being soulmates and having to marry. Kingsley of course was all the more shocked with the news. He kept silent though and allowed everything to be explained clearly. In the end, he understood.

"So where are Hermione and Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"On their honeymoon," Narcissa answered.

Kingsley shook his head and frowned at her answer.

"You should see them," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "They are so good together."

"We all know she could use the vacation," Lucius said.

"How is she handling things? Does she plan to tell Harry and Ron? What about the rest of the Order?" Kingsley asked.

"For now, I prefer to keep it between us. The less know, the better," King Richard answered. "It is Hermione's choice if she wants to tell her friends. I will not pressure her further. Everyone here has kept their word and promised to keep Hermione safe."

"As will I," Kingsley added.

"I know. And my people do come first as well."

"Of course. I will do everything you ask of me your Highness," Kingsley vowed.

"I will go public and appoint you after Severus and Hermione have arrived. Till then, we will have to discuss our plans for the ministry and the war," King Richard said.

Soon enough, everyone at the table started to eat lunch. Business as usual and planning, catching up on stories were all discussed at the table.

--

AN – Just a short chapter to put Kingsley in the story.** Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 22

Severus and Hermione were riding a gondola through the water streets of moon and star lit sky. Both of them lay beneath a blanket. Hermione had half her body over Severus, with her head on his shoulder, her nose touching his cheek. Her arms were around him, as his arm was around her.

They spent the past two weeks venturing around Italy and a number of its small towns and cities. They did a number of things such as visiting museums, vineyards and tasting different wines, and much to Severus's dismay, more shopping. Hermione had taste so to speak. They shopped through various Italian designer stores such as Armani and Ferregamo. He didn't complain all the time, because he also bought himself a few clothes as well. What he didn't like though was when Hermione decided to purchase a few gifts for her friends. Potter's birthday was also around the bend. She was going, but he was not.

There were a few times in which they didn't go back to Severus's villa at night. Sometimes, the couple decided to spend a night at a small romantic, and quaint little Italian hotel. One thing for sure that they did every night was to make passionate love with each other. It was never missed.

Severus looked up at the beautiful night sky, as he continued to listen to the gondola man sing some sort of Italian ballad. He took a sip from his champagne glass, as he was deep in thought. He never had so much fun, and felt as relaxed as he had had with Hermione the past two weeks. He could feel a part of himself going soft, but then again he couldn't care less.

Hermione had her eyes closed, but she was very much awake. She enjoyed being with Severus, even if they were silent at times. Nothing needed to be said for it was a compatible silence. Her time in Italy was better than she had expected. Even though she was with Severus instead of her parents, it truly was a wonderful trip. She missed them, but was still very happy. She knew she her parents wanted her to be happy.

"Are you cold Little One?" Severus asked as he felt her body shiver.

"Just a bit," Hermione murmured, pulling herself all the much closer to Severus. He felt just so warm.

Severus turned his head slightly, and saw her open her eyes. "Do you want to go back to the villa?"

"I don't want to go back at all," she answered. "I don't want this night to ever end." This was their last night of their honeymoon.

A small smile broke along Severus's lips. "Neither do I," he said softly. His fingers pushed away the curly strands that had fallen onto her face. He kissed her softly for a few moments, enjoying her tongue and lips playing against his. When he broke apart, he placed his forehead on hers. Merlin help him because he knew that he had fallen in love with his wife. He didn't know exactly when, but he did.

Hermione looked deep into his black orbs. They seemed so endless, and they glimmered beautifully under the light of the moon. Long before, she thought that they were cold and hard. Ever since she saw a different side of Severus, she noticed that they had a lot of meaning, and different layers. Even though he did seem cold at times, the man after all did have a heart. She couldn't deny that her feelings for him had been growing more and more. Lucius was right; she was falling for the man—wait, she already fell for him. She loved him, for the man that he truly was.

"Hermione," Severus started softly, "I have one more gift for you before we leave tomorrow."

"Severus, there's no need," she said softly. "You have given me so much already, and bought me so much."

Severus didn't say anything. Instead, he got her hand in his, and brought it up to his heart. "This—this is yours. My heart will always be yours, for… I love you Hermione," he said.

Hermione's hearing peaked up when she heard him. He loved her! Her eyes started to water. It was her turn now. With that same hand, she brought his hand and placed it on her heart. "Then my heart is yours as well. I love you Severus," she said with a sniffle. She brought her palm up to his cheek and touched his stubble. For the first time, she saw water in his eyes. "Are you crying Severus?"

"Silly girl!" Severus growled at her. He leaned his head forward and captured her lips with his. He felt a tear or two escape his eyes. "I…love… you…" he murmured against her lips, breaking their kiss after every word.

After what seemed like ages of kissing, Hermione was curled up on top of Severus's body. her temple was against his lips, as the scent of her hair flooded his nostrils. She watched the water glimmer as they slowly floated. Severus had his arms wrapped around the love of his life, warming her beneath the blanket. He no longer was looking up above towards the sky. Instead, his eyes were clearly focused on Hermione's head.

"Do we really have to go back to England tomorrow?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I'm afraid we do Little One," Severus answered, feeling her sadness. "You know your grandfather is going public day after tomorrow."

"I'm afraid," she said softly as she closed her eyes. "I'm not ready." She was nervous and afraid of what was to happen. She was imagining the worst things, like someone assassinating her grandfather, or someone discovering the truth about her, and assassinating her as well.

"That's why I am here," he whispered into her ear. "I will always be at your side Hermione. I will never leave you."

Hermione didn't say anything, but just held onto Severus's arms tightly. Suddenly, his soft baritone voice started to sing into her ear.

_So let me be your lighthouse  
And I'll help you find a way out of here…_

--

Later on that night, they made love with each other. This time though, it was different. In the end, they groaned out their names and their love for each other, as they reached their climaxes. Soon after, they slept in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to go back.

--

AN – They finally admitted their love for each other. All teary yet again, with happiness. I love you, and all your reviews. Please **review.**


	23. Chapter 23

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 23

Hermione sat across her grandfather's desk. She sat relaxed in one of his chair, leaning back against one arm, her legs draped over the other.

"How was the honeymoon Poppet?" King Richard asked as gave Hermione a brief kiss on her head with a hug. "And I don't need to know all the details."

"Grandpa!" Hermione exclaimed, with a blush going across her cheeks as she looked up at his twinkling eyes and wide smile. "I am not going to say anything."

"I didn't say anything," he chuckled. Hermione was getting defensive. "And must I also assume that you did a lot of shopping yet again."

"It was Italy after all," Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched him walk towards his chair. "I can't deny that I'm a shopaholic from time to time."

"I'm afraid to even ask how much he spent on you."

"Then don't." She didn't know exactly how much she spent of Severus's money, but she knew it was a damn lot.

"Everything's all set for tomorrow. Albus and Minerva have also arranged everything for you when the school year starts," King Richard said as he took his seat.

"Whatever," Hermione sighed. She was in no mood to talk about it.

"You and Draco will be appointed Head Boy and Head Girl," he informed her. "With that, you two will be living in quarters next to each other. Draco will be able to keep you company and keep an eye on you. Have you decided if you wanted to tell your friends the truth about you?"

"Not yet?" Hermione replied. "I don't think that they'll be able to handle the truth well, most especially when it comes to Ron."

"So what are you going to tell them if they ask you where you've been?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told them I was with my Grandfather. I could just say that you live in Italy or something if ever."

King Richard nodded. It was a doable answer. "Hermione, if there's anything you are uncomfortable with, or anything you want to do, tell me."

"I'm not comfortable with anything grandpa. I don't know how people will react, and that goes for my friends as well. When you go public, that will put you more at risk. What if he, Voldemort, tries to assassinate you or something afterwards? What about me?"

"That is why you have to keep a low profile, and we have to do everything to keep you safe," King Richard replied.

"That is not what I was talking about, and you know it," she said softly. She didn't want her grandfather to die, like her parents did.

"If anything happens to me… you are ready Hermione. You have Severus, and Lucuis who will be your advisor and will help you. It's all been planned. Plan A, B and numerous backups, all for you."

"So are you telling me that you're going to die or get killed anytime soon?" Hermione said as she had tears in her eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't know Poppet, I really don't. Your grandmother didn't tell me anything about that part."

"Now that's just wonderful," Hermione said sarcastically as she stood from the chair, and started to head towards the door.

"Hermione," King Richard called, making her stop. "I am doing everything for you, remember that."

"Me, or for the people?" Hermione said coldly not bothering to turn around. "Don't bother," she interrupted him before he could answer, "It's my destiny, I know." With that, she left him as she slammed the door behind her.

--

Severus, Lucius, Remus and Albus all were inside the game room. The three younger wizards were playing a game of muggle billiards, while Albus kept on staring at the pinball machine with wonder. The muggle game seemed to blink brightly with colorful lights. He wondered how it actually worked.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Lucius asked Severus with a smirk, watching the man lose his concentration and miss his shot. "That good huh?"

Severus snapped his head at Lucius, glaring daggers at him with a growl.

"Is that how you sound in bed Sev?" Remus chuckled.

"Will you two just mind your own business!" Severus hissed at the both of them.

"Anyways, did you take her shopping?" Lucius asked. "The woman sure knows how to damage my wallet along with Narcissa. Maybe next time you should take the both of them together on one of their shopping sprees."

Severus eyes widened. His wife and Narcissa shopped together?! Oh Gods!

"Yup, it's your turn next time," Lucius smirked, seeing the shock in Severus's eyes.

"Leave the man alone," Albus said as he turned to face the other three. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth before he continued. "Severus, we already made arrangements for Hermione when the school year starts."

"She can't live with me Albus. We all know we have to keep things a secret," Severus told him.

"She and Draco will be living in the quarters or the Head Boy's and Girl's. The floo network there will be accessible to your chambers, giving the both of you a chance to see each other secretly without anyone else knowing—besides Draco. She can live with you. No one will know."

Severus nodded and felt relieved. He and Hermione were able to see each other nightly and still sleep in each other's arms. He couldn't imagine not spending a night next to her. He was also relieved to know that Draco would at least be able to stay with Hermione and keep her company when need be.

Suddenly, Severus felt Hermione's sadness and fear flooded him. He knew that she and her grandfather were having a talk. Something must have gone wrong.

"Hermione will not be allowed to go out alone, unless she is accompanied by a member of the Order or you," Albus told Severus. "And if the both of you choose to spend some quality time together, the muggle world is your only option."

"I know that Albus," Severus said softly. He couldn't ignore Hermione's emotions.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked, watching Severus's face soften just a bit.

"Hermione needs me," Severus said as he swiftly walked out the room.

"Merlin, I think the man has fallen in love with her," Remus said in surprise.

"Don't be surprised," Lucius smirked.

"Ahh… young love," Albus sighed with a bright twinkle in his eye. He then turned back his attention to the pinball machine.

--

"Hermione?" Severus called as he walked into what used to be her suite. It was now there's since they got married.

Hermione didn't answer. She was seated right on the window seat and just stared outside, with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus asked ever so softly as he stood next to her. He knew however what was wrong.

"Just hold me Severus, please?" she whimpered not looking at him.

Severus didn't say anything, but just sat down and held her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly and protectively. "It'll be alright," he said into her hair. "I'm here."

Hermione nodded as she continued to look out the window. For now, she was in her favorite place in the world—Severus's arms, and that was all that mattered.

--

AN – King Richard goes public, up next. **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 24

The press conference room at the Ministry building was slowly getting filled up with a number of people, and reporters from newspapers such as the Daily Prophet and news programs like the Wizarding and Witching News Network, or simply, the WWNN. Everyone in the room got a tip from an anonymous call, informing them that something big was about to happen at the Ministry at a certain hour. The hour was already closing in.

"What is going on?" Arthur Weasley asked as he approached Albus, Remus and Minerva. Nymphadora Tonks, who was an auror, was right next to him, puzzled as well.

"Did you inform everyone in the Order that we have an emergency meeting at headquarters after this?" Albus asked the two.

"Yes, they're all there," Tonks answered. "I'm sure they're all watching the television now. The young ones are over at the Burrow, Harry included.

"Everything will be explained later on. Now, I must go to the back," Albus told them. He excused himself, and headed to the front of the room, and entered a single door leading backstage.

"You know what's going on don't you?" Tonks asked Remus softly, leaning close to him. She looked at him and noticed that he seemed somewhat calm.

Remus placed his mouth close to her ear and then whispered, "Nymphadora, when the time comes, you will know the truth. Just remember, everything is all for the war." He then pulled away and just watched her nod in response.

--

Albus stood up behind the podium, and cleared his throat in front of the microphone. The people in the room heard him, and quieted down after awhile, drawing their attentions to him. "Ladies and gentlemen," he greeted everyone. "I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Thank you all for coming." He saw Rita Skeeter then raise her hand. Couldn't the woman wait? "Questions will be answered later on."

Rita sighed impatiently and placed her hand down.

"Now, for the main speaker of this event… King Richard!"

Everyone in the room gasped in disbelief. The King himself? Light bulbs and cameras started flicking away at the man who now stood at the podium. They never noticed the men that popped up around the room wearing black robes, with the golden crest of the royal family on the left side of their chest. They were the bodyguards of the King. Reporters started raising their hands left and right, and asking their questions out loud.

"Hold your questions for later please," he said, as he waived at them to be silent. Soon enough, they were and King Richard started to speak. "It is good to be back, after so many years. I apologize to you—my people for disappearing for so many years. I had my reasons to do so, but now I am back.

"One of the reasons why I went into hiding was because of my family. If I had stayed, then we all would have died. The throne and crown would have been lost. So, to keep your questions at bay, my answer is yes, I do have an heir. A grandchild to be exact. For now, I will not divulge any information due to the risks. Protection is a must for now.

"With that, as of ten this morning, Cornelius Fudge has been erased from his position. I have appointed Kingsley Shacklebolt," gestures to the man behind him to his right, "as the new Minister of Magic. As you may know, he is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Together, the Order and I will work together so that the war with the dark will eventually come to an end. This my people, I promise you." He paused for a moment, and looked around the room. Murmurs were flying around. "Now, are there any questions?"

Instantly all the reporters in the room had their hands up, and were calling for the King's attention.

"Miss Skeeter," the King nodded at her.

"Your Highness. You weren't here for quite a long time. And now you just come back and try to take on the war. What do you even know of it?" she questioned bluntly.

"I know everything about it. I had my own spies for all this time. Everything that happened within my own kingdom, I knew about."

"And who were these spies?" she added as she had her special pen and parchment ready to write the answers.

"That, I will not tell you," he answered. "Mrs. Abbot, your question."

"My King. How is it that you have a grandchild when your son died?" she asked.

"Yes my son died, but he had a child. I will not tell you any information from there, but my grandchild is of age, and is ready to take on the throne if anything happens to me. My family and I are ready to take on this war. We will fight for you." He ignored the raising of hands. "That will be all. Thank you." He then turned to face Albus and Kingsley. The three of them exiting the room briskly, with all the bodyguards following behind them, trying to push the press away.

--

"My Merlin," Arthur managed to say, even though he was in shock. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Come, we all must head to headquarters," Minerva said, as she placed her arm on Arthur's. Remus and Nymphadora following them a step behind.

"How long have you known?" Nymphadora asked Remus.

"A few weeks. And trust me, I was in the same shock as you are right now," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could've trusted me, and you know that."

Remus sighed and looked at her. He knew he could trust her, and she really wouldn't tell anyone. "If I could, I would have. I made an oath with King Richard. He wanted it to be kept a secret. I never lied to you, and I never would."

Nymphadora didin't say anything, but accepted his answer. She placed her hand in his, walking quickly outside. They were going to apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place.

--

"Do you have to go?" Hermione asked Severus sadly as she watched him button the front of his robes. She was seated at the edge of the bed. She and Severus watched the press conference on the television. The entire time, she was nervous.

"You know I have to be at the Order meeting, for I am a senior member. I cannot miss it," he answered as he finished the last button.

"You'll be so far away," she sighed. She and Severus were always so close to each other over the short weeks. He was never far from her.

Severus moved and knelt down in front of her. His hands on her waist. "I won't be long Little One. I know that we have never been far apart, but if I can feel you, then I will allow you to feel me."

"You always try to block your emotions from me. Sometimes I can't feel you."

Severus sighed. He wasn't all that comfortable allowing Hermione to feel his feelings. Not after what happened the first time. He couldn't let that happen again. "Your grandfather will be back soon. You will not be alone. This place is very well warded. You will be safe."

"You won't be here…"

"Soon, after the meeting," he said rubbing her cheek. He bent forward and kissed her. "I promise, I'll be quick as I can."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"I love you," Severus said as he gave her a quick hug.

Hermione didn't say anything. She watched Severus walk out the room, his robes billowing behind him. She would miss him so.

As Severus walked out the room, he felt her sadness. It hurt him. He knew that she wanted him to hold her, making it go away. He hated being the cause of such emotion. Still he had to go to the meeting. He thought to himself and knew that the both of them had to learn how to be apart, most especially Hermione.

--

AN – It'll be the first time our lovely couple will be apart for a long distance. Meeting with the Order is up next. Will they take it well? **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 25

Severus stood against the wall, arms crossed at one side of the living room. His usual scowl was on his face. Most of the members of the Order had arrived, except for Remus, Albus, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur and Minerva. He knew they were about to arrive shortly. Everyone else in front of him were already debating and arguing over the King's press conference.

His thumb traced the shape of his wedding band beneath his breast pocket. He thought and felt Hermione. Even though he was so far from her, he could still feel her emotions. He hoped that the other six would arrive soon so that they could start, and he could leave sooner.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Sirius Black asked out loud as the other six finally arrived. He stood up from the arm chair and walked directly in front of Albus, deliberately needing an answer right away. "When the fuck did we start working with the King? And is this some bloody trick or something?"

Everyone else in the room started to ask their own set of questions.

"Please, everyone, quiet," Albus demanded.

"Do you know of anything?" Molly whispered to Arthur who walked to her. All she received was a shake of his head.

"This is no trick of sorts," Albus informed everyone as he glanced at Sirius. "We will be working hand in hand with King Richard himself. We all should be happy to see that our King has returned. We now have more people fighting with us."

"Who are his spies?" Moody asked. "Can they be trusted?"

"And since when did he have a grandchild? Male or female?" Molly asked.

Albus nodded. "I have met them all. For now, I cannot tell you who his granddaughter is. All I can tell you is that she is of age, and is married—happily," he answered and saw Severus stand like a hawk from the corner of his eye. "And the King's spies have been under the Dark Lord's nose the whole time, unknown to him."

Gasps filled the room. Names of Death Eaters ran through their brains one by one. Who were they?

"Who?" Hagrid asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Kingsley answered.

"What?" almost everyone exclaimed in the room.

"This is some kind of joke!" Sirius exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Albus raised his hand, and waited for the room to be silent yet again. "When the school year starts, young Mr. Malfoy will be able to spy as well when he takes the Mark. The Malfoys have always been spies for the King since the beginning. They have always fought for the light."

"Bullshit!" Sirius said.

Albus looked at Sirius with steel blue eyes, telling him to shut up. "Aren't you happy to know that your cousins now are all on our side?"

Sirius shook his head and slumped back in his chair. Lucius wasn't his cousin. It was Narcissa that once carried the same last name as he did. When the two got together, he always thought that it was Lucius has had brainwashed her in ways. Narcissa was beautiful and intelligent. She deserved better than that platinum blonde bastard. Now he didn't know what to think of the man.

"Now aren't we all going to congratulate Kingsley here?" Albus smiled as he started to applaud. Everyone else followed suit, except for Severus who remained still.

"Thank you everyone," Kingsley said.

"Once again we have someone within the inner circle." Albus said. "We we all know the Dark Lord's every move. The Malfoys know of this location and will deliver whatever news we need."

"That arsehole tried to kill me!" Severus hissed about Lucius. He was faking that he knew nothing, and was just as clueless like the others.

Albus gave him a small smile. "He probably would have if he really was a true follower. Apparently not, which is why you are standing here."

Severus didn't say anything and just scowled. The plan was that he knew nothing so that his relationship with Hermione wouldn't be exposed. If it was exposed, people would question why. They couldn't let the complete truth leak out to protect her.

Molly frowned as everything slowly registered in her head. She then asked, "What about the young ones? What do we tell them?"

"It is best that we don't tell them information that they do not need to know yet," Albus answered. "We cannot allow the risk of it slipping from their mouths. Their Slytherin peers may find out, and the Malfoys might be discovered. We cannot let Draco have his cover blown with his family."

Sirius looked at Remus as he had a few times moments ago. He noticed that Remus had been silent the entire time, and he seemed somewhat calm, and unsurprised. "You bloody hell knew!" Sirius bellowed as he stood up and pointed a finger at his friend.

Remus raised his arms up. "No comment," he simply said.

"Fucking wolf!" Sirius hissed, and walked out of the living, stomping madly to the kitchen.

Remus excused himself and followed after Sirius. Did the man really have to be so explosive over everything?

--

"Sirius, don't be an arse," Remus said as he walked in. He saw Sirius pull out a glass of whiskey, and pour some of it in a glass.

Sirius shook his head and gulped the contents of the glass in one go. "How long have you known?" he asked as he felt the warmth of the liquor burn his throat.

"Not forever if that's what you think," Remus answered as he stood next to the kitchen island. It was the only thing separating the two.

"What else is there to know?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "Don't make me Sirius, because you can't. I took an oath."

Sirius slammed his glass down on the island. Screw oaths! If only he didn't take the oath, then Remus could have spilled the beans. He hated them, but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Harry has to know," Sirius said in a calmer tone.

"I don't know," Remus said. "I'll have to ask. It isn't my decision to make."

"Then whose? King Richard's? Albus or the freaking Princess and her Prince husband that we know nothing of?" Sirius asked raising his voice yet again. "Harry is a big part of this war Remus. He has to know. If not, he might just cut off Malfoy's head without even knowing his damn errors."

"Fine Sirius. Like I said, I'll ask."

"But I'll be the one to tell him."

"With me that is," Remus added.

"Fine," Sirius agreed.

--

Severus walked into the suite silently. He came back later than planned. Molly Weasley had cooked dinner for everyone. For the nth time in his life, the damned witch forced him to stay and eat before leaving.

The first thing he noticed when he walked in, was Hermione curled up, sitting on the couch, in front of the fireplace. As he walked towards her, he noticed that she was holding something on her lap, and was fast asleep, her head on the back of the couch. Without a sound, he took off his robes, and vest, and later kicked off his boots, and shed off his socks.

He knelt in front of the couch, and looked closely at what she was holding. It was a photo album, with the label reading "Family Trips." Slowly, he slipped the album from her grasp, not waking her, and set it on the coffee table.

"I'm back Little One," Severus said softly into her ear, tucking her curls behind her ear. He felt Hermione shift and heard her murmur. He firmly planted a kiss on her lips, and then pulled away. "I'm back."

"Severus!" Hermione murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer to him, and felt his arms wrap around her. She missed him so much, and just needed his touch for now. Even when her grandfather stopped by to check on her, she didn't say much, and simply said she wanted her husband.

"I missed you too," he said into her hair. "Did you eat dinner?"

Hermione shook her head. "I wanted to eat with you, so I waited."

"You didn't have to," Severus said and kissed her temple. He didn't want to tell her that he already ate. He felt guilty and didn't want to break her heart. "I'll go down to the kitchens and see what they have left." As he stood up, Severus felt Hermione wrap her arms around him tighter, and not let him go. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Instantly, he had an arm around her waist and bottom, not wanting them to tip over.

"Not letting you go this time," Hermione said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Fair enough," Severus said. He wouldn't have it any other way.

--

AN – Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, Sirius had to act hot headed. Should Harry know about the Malfoys? **Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 26

Lucius sat down heavily on one of the chairs in front of King Richard's desk. He tried to catch his breath, as his body ached and had some involuntary twitches. Fresh wounds were present on his skin, visible on his neck, and arms. He had just arrived from a meeting with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call for a healer?" King Richard asked as he handed a glass of firewhiskey to Lucius. It was mixed with a healing and pain potion. There would be nothing wrong with drinking those potions with alcohol. That's what Lucius wanted.

Lucius shook his head, and took a sip of his drink.

"What about if I call Severus? I'm sure he can heal you somewhat." He handed the man a handkerchief so that he could cover the gash he had on his neck.

"No need. I'm sure that he's asleep along with Hermione. I would not want to disturb him. Naricssa can handle things when I go home," Lucius said. "I've been put through much worse Crutacius curses."

The King nodded and moved in front of Lucius. He sat on his desk, arms at his side, leaning on them. "How did he take it?"

"Not too well," Lucius said gravely. "He demanded to know information about you and why we were all stupid to not know your whereabouts. He knew you were alive though, otherwise, he would have taken your throne. All of us received a Crucio from him. We were all punished for our stupidity."

"So he wants to take over my country and my throne?"

Lucius nodded. "That is what he said. His plan is to take over everything, and then cast out muggle borns, making them slaves. Punishments also to the ones that do not follow him."

"The Dementor's Kiss?" King Richard asked.

"If not, the Killing Curse by him or Death Eaters."

King Richard sat there and said nothing. He imagined his country and his people, being ruled by the Devil himself. Innocents being killed, criminals running freely, children growing up in fear, or, them being trained to become Death Eaters themselves. No. It couldn't happen.

"He isn't pleased with the heir that you have either," Luicius added, drawing his attention. "He might have a few plans of assassinating you... and Hermione will be forced to reveal herself. He will probably get the shock of his life when he finds out that the muggle born from the Golden Trio isn't muggle born after all."

"He already threatens her life as it is. What all the more?"

"Your Majesty, we have to double up security. For you and for Princess Hermione. I can now expose myself-"

"No!" King Richard interrupted. "Lucius, your intentions are well, I know. As of now, he is too strong, and so are his followers. The only option we have now is to train everyone else, even spells from the Dark Arts. Remember, even Harry couldn't fight against his Occulemency?"

"Then let me train him sir. Draco has done well."

"Probably that is better," King Richard said in thought. "Your relationship with the boy though, isn't it worse than what Severus has with him? He won't take it well."

"He doesn't have a choice," Lucius said.

"So, you've heard that Sirius does plan to tell him about you being a spy?"

Lucius nodded and then said, "Remus called me as well. Potter will know soon enough."

"You teach him, while Severus teaches Hermione," the King said.

"What?!" Lucius exclaimed in shock. "Hermione doesn't need it." Yes, he may not have liked the boy too much. Why would Hermione need it?

"She does," King Richard said seriously. "If, and only if she gets caught or exposed, don't you think that he will try to delve into her mind? He will have complete control over her. No."

"When will you tell her, and Severus?" Lucius asked softly. King Richard did make sense.

"Soon," King Richard answered. "Perhaps when they are awake later, or sometime after Harry's birthday."

"And then what of him?"

"Then you will have to start training him. It would be better if you did it here at the castle. We cannot let more people know the truth yet."

"Then he will know the entire truth about Hermione."

"He will know it's best not to speak. And if he is truly Hermione's friend, he will accept the truth, and remain to be her friend," the King stated.

"Sirius will demand to know the truth," Lucius reminded him. "He is too over protective over Potter."

"He is his godfather after all. It's the same with you and Hermione. You would do anything to protect her as well."

Lucius cocked his head to one side. He couldn't argue with that. He drank from his glass before he spoke. "Neither of them will take the marriage well, and will threaten Severus." He knew that not a lot of people would take their marriage well. A few of them being Harry and Sirius. Hopefully, if they knew the truth, and saw just how in love Hermione is with the man, then they would accept. After all, they were really all on the same side.

"They do not have a choice. I will call Remus first thing in the morning and tell him to tell Harry and Sirius about our plans for Harry's training."

"Then you would have to talk to Hermione and Severus first thing in the morning as well?"

"So it seems," King Richard answered.

Lucius gulped down the last of his firewhiskey and stood up on weak knees.

"Will you be alright going home on your own? I could ask one of the guards to accompany you."

"No need your Majesty," Lucius replied, giving back the glass to the King. "Thank you for the drink sir."

"Thank you for everything Lucius," he said to the man.

"Anytime," Lucius said. With that, he left the study, and was on his way home.

--

AN – I'm sure at least one of you saw that coming. I apologize to some of you, saying that chapter 27 was up. I meant 26, sorry! You know what to do... **review!**


	27. Chapter 27

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 27

Hermione watched Severus from the bed, as he stood against the balcony ledge. He had a glass of firewhiskey in hand. It was early to drink. They had just finished lunch with everyone else. At the table, they discussed about the plans they had with Harry and her, regarding their Occulemency. She didn't know how she felt about the idea, but obviously, something did hit Severus in a way. He hadn't said a word to her right after, and just made himself a glass of firewhiskey as soon as they got to their suite.

Severus didn't like the discussions and plans that were held during lunch. He didn't like the Potter brat, and he sure as hell hated Sirius. Lucius would be lucky if he taught Potter Occulemency properly. He had a hard time for Potter was hard headed and didn't listen to him during their lessons. Teaching Hermione though was a different subject. He wasn't expecting it, but he didn't mind it. She could possibly do better than Potter did. The thought though of her being caught with the Dark Lord—captive under him, did truly disturb him.

"Severus?" Hermione called his name as she approached him from behind. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed her chin on his back. She felt him stiffen in her arms, and she wondered why. She couldn't feel his emotions, and knew well that he placed a wall around them yet again. "What's the matter?"

"Black and Potter is what's the matter," he said flatly. He took another sip from his glass before he continued. "I don't like them too much. I guarantee you that they will not take the news properly."

"They can't do anything about us, or change the way I feel about you," Hermione assured him. Still she knew that he was hiding something from her. There was something more.

Severus just kept silent. He knew that she was right. He'd still love her as well. The fear though of losing her was creeping up to him all the more, and scaring him. Losing her—he couldn't handle.

"Talk to me Severus, please," she urged. Her hand went up to his chest, above his heart. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Hermione."

"You're hiding something from me. You can tell me."

"Leave me be Hermione," Severus sighed. He pulled away from her arms, moving away from her. His back to her, as he stood still.

Hermione was hurt by him. He didn't even look at her. "What is the matter with you Severus?" she asked, starting to get agitated. "Do you not trust me? I allow you to feel my feelings, and yet you hide yours from me. I give myself to you whole heartedly, with nothing to hide. With you... I get... something half-baked."

Severus against didn't say a word. He just looked out towards the lake yards ahead. What Hermione had just said surprised him. And when he thought about it, he couldn't argue with her for she was correct.

"Why do you have to be such a heartless git?" Hermione said angrily and walked off to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

--

Hermione's hand gently tugged on the brush as she smoothed out her damp hair, sitting in front of the dresser. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she could see her puffy cheeks and eyes. All that she was wearing was her knickers and her bra. While she showered, she cried and cried. She couldn't understand Severus at times. Then again, he was really the type of person to push others away. Did he not trust her?

"Hermione?" Severus said softly as he opened the bathroom door and looked at her. Their eyes met through the mirror. He knew that she was hurting. He wanted to make things right between them for it was he that caused her the pain. Again, he was starting to hate himself.

"If you're drunk Severus, go away!" Hermione huffed. "Or better yet, why don't you just go away, period?!"

Ignoring what she had just said, Severus closed the door and took slow steps towards her. "I am not drunk, nor am I going away," he said sternly. "However," he said in a softer tone, "I am sorry."

"Whatever," she murmured and shook her head. She looked down at her thighs, refusing to continue to look at him. "You don't trust me, I know that now."

Severus pulled out the futon beneath the dresser and sat on it. He then turned Hermione's chair around so that they were facing each other. "Will you not look at me?" he asked when Hermione turned away from him.

"How can I look at someone who will not open up to me and not trust me? I will do the same," she stated a-matter-of-factly, her voice though quivering. Fighting the tears that were growing behind her eyes.

Severus sighed. He put her hands in his, setting them on her thighs. He massaged her knuckles softly, trying to figure out exactly what to say to her, which was the truth. "Hermione, I am sorry for the way I have acted recently. I shouldn't have pushed you away. And I do trust you Hermione, I truly do."

"You have a funny way of showing it," she snorted as she turned to face him. "What don't you want to tell me? What are you so afraid of? Harry and Sirius?" Her temper was rising by the second. "Or the idea that you will be teaching me Occulemency?"

He shook his head and let his walls down slowly. "Can you feel me Hermione? Can you feel what I feel?" he asked with softness in his eyes.

Hermione felt it, and felt his fear. "You really are afraid of what Harry and Sirius will say, or what other people may say with regards to our relationship? You really should know better than that."

Severus then said, "No, that is not what I'm afraid of. First of all, you know how I am, and that I'm not the type of person to show my feelings. I hurt you before when you felt me, which is what I don't want to happen again. I don't want to hurt you, and yet I still do." He paused for a moment. "And with regards to teaching you Occulemency, I know for sure that you will possibly see memories that I don't want you to see. That, however, isn't the point."

"Then what is?" Hermione asked softly. The feeling of Severus's lips on her knuckles, and him opening up made her anger fade away.

"I-I'm afraid of losing you Hermione," he finally admitted. "The thought of him taking you away, and possibly killing you..." he shook his head and couldn't continue. It was disturbing as it was. "I can't lose you either, in any way, whatsoever."

"Oh Sev..." Hermione murmured as she slid off the chair, and into his lap, straddling him. She felt his arms wrap around her hips, while her hands went up to his face. With her fingers, she touched his soft hair, and traced the shape of his nose. "You don't have to be afraid. You won't lose me. You know why?"

"No I don't. Tell me," he said in his silky voice. He planted a small kiss on her finger as it was on the bottom of his lip.

"I have you Severus. You will not let any harm come to me."

"That's right," Severus said. He lips slowly met hers as he kissed her softly. His fingers dancing with her soft curly hair as he cupped her head with his hand. After a short while, he stopped kissing her lips. He trailed kisses towards her ear, and then whispered, "You have me whole heartedly Little One. My heart belongs to you and no one else."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for doubting you Severus. I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry too," he said. He was starting to enjoy the feeling of her small kisses on his neck. "What are you trying to do?" he groaned.

"Trying to seduce you," she whispered seductively. One of her hands travelled down towards his crotch. She gently cupped him in her hand, and felt it harden beneath her touch. "Make love to me Severus. Please."

He captured her mouth roughly with his, kissing her with all the love, passion, and lust that he had for her. Without breaking the kiss, he stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked to the bedroom, and did as his wife requested. He was going to make love to her, with all that he was, with all of his heart.

--

AN – Another dose of sweetness for you my dear readers. Now please give me some sweet **reviews **in return. Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 28

Harry started to unpack his stuff in his room. Just a few minutes ago, he had arrived into 12 Grimmauld Place and was greeted by Sirius, Remus and Tonks. He was thankful that he was able to leave the Dursley's early yet again. It's not like they wanted him to stay for his company, but for his service to them. This year, he was going to spend his birthday with his friends at the Burrow.

"Harry, we need to talk?" Sirius said as he opened the door after knocking.

Harry turned around and saw Sirius and Remus standing right next to the door as it closed. They both had smiles on their faces, but he knew it was something serious with his gofather's tone of voice.

"Have you heard about the King's return?" Sirius asked as he sat on Harry's bed, watching the boy finish unpacking.

Harry nodded in reply. "Ron owled me the other day. He told me that King Richard had come back from hiding. He also stated his own personal reasons, which were not so nice."

"Such as?" Sirius asked in curiosity. He wanted to hear about the redhead's point of view.

Harry shrugged. "He said things like the King was chicken the whole time, and went into hiding. He couldn't fight the war of on his own and whatever not. And his heir had to be a fake or sorts."

Remus and Sirius frowned at each other. So Ron wasn't in favour of the King.

"And how do you feel about it?" Sirius asked his godson.

"I feel alright about it I guess. I mean, at least we have more people with us in the Order, more people fighting against Voldemort. That's a plus to me."

"Harry, take a seat will you," Remus said as he took a step foward. "There's more to the King's return that you need to know."

He obeyed, and sat down next to Sirius. "What is it?"

"Firstly you have to take the wizard's oath and not tell anyone of this," Remus told him.

Harry looked at him, and then at Sirius who gave him a nod. "You have my oath."

"Keep an open mind-"

"The Malfoys have joined the Order," Sirius said interrupting Remus. He got straight to the point.

Remus sighed. That was Sirius for you. He was just as blunt as one person could get. It really was annoying from time to time, most especially now.

"What?!" Harry asked aloud as he rose to his feet. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's not Harry," Remus replied.

Harry started to pace heavily, back and forth in front of his bed. Malfoys, in the Order? Hell did freeze over. "They're Death Eaters for fucks sake, which means they are followers of Voldemort!" he stated, his voice getting louder with each word. "They cannot be trusted!"

"I told you he wouldn't take this well," Sirius said as he looked at his best friend.

Remus walked towards Harry, and stood right in front of him. He saw his chest was heaving, red faced, with anger "Calm down Harry."

"Calm down?! How do you expect me to-

"They're spies for the King!" Remus said aloud, raising his voice louder than Harry's. His hands, firmly planted on Harry's shoulders. He had no other choice.

"What?" Harry asked in a softer tone. His brows frowned in confusion. He heard him clearly though. Spies for the King? He just needed to hear it again. "What do you mean spies?"

"They were always double spies for King Richard, since the beginning. They never were followers for the Dark Lord. The light was always the side in which they were on."

Harry's frown became deeper as he tried to absorb all the information that Remus just told him. Malfoys? Light? The words were difficult to put in a single sentence. From what he knew since day one, the Malfoys were the number one followers of Voldemort.

"Sit Harry," Sirius said as he patted the mattress.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked his godfather. "Who else knows?"

"I just found out recently. Remus has known a little longer than me. The rest of the Order knows. You are the only one amongst the younger ones that know. And... there's more to it," he said as he turned to Remus.

"You're going to have to take Occulemency lessons again," he informed Harry.

"With Snape?!" Harry exclaimed. He really disliked the man. Even though he was proven to be part of the Order, he was still a git. He didn't trust him all too much, but just relied on Albus's word. "It didn't go well remember?"

Remus shook his head. "With Lucius," he answered. "He's the one that has trained Draco. Maybe it's better if you trained with him."

Harry shook his head, and unconsciously scratched his scar. The more he tried to make sense of everything, the more information kept on coming at him. He thought he 

knew everything there was to know about the war. He was deeply mistaken. Yes, he had heard about King Richard, once or twice in the history books. Since his reappearance, there was more to the war than he could imagine. Before Harry could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sirius said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in surprise.

--

AN – It just keeps on getting closer and closer. Another cliffy yet again... **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 29

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Severus asked Hermione as they both walked up the steps at the front door of Grimmauld Place.

"I've thought about it Severus. It would be better if Harry heard the truth all at once from me, then just learning it bit by bit from others, than from me," she replied.

"But alone? You don't need me to keep you company?" he asked.

Hermione gave Severus a small smile, and squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine Severus. Remus will be there. I wouldn't want Harry or Sirius to hex, or even, kill you."

Severus snorted. "I'd like to see them try."

"You know what I mean. I don't want too much chaos or stress for everybody."

He sighed and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're the one that's been stressing. You haven't been feeling well since this morning. You were vomiting, and pale, need I remind you. Are you sure you're alright now?"

"The apparating made me a little dizzy, but I'm fine again. Please Severus. You worry too much," she said as she hugged him. She didn't want him to leave, but she planned on doing things on her own, without him.

"I love you. That's why I worry too much," he said into her hair. He returned her embrace, with his arms protectively around her.

Hermione raised her head, and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you too." She felt him rub her nose against hers. "I should ring the doorbell."

Severus sighed and let his arms slip from hers. He took a step back away from her and rang the doorbell himself. The usual scowl on his face was present.

"Hermione!" Tonks exclaimed in surprise. She pulled her into a hug. "I wasn't expecting you. It's so good to see you."

"Same here," Hermione said returning the hug.

Tonks pulled away and saw Severus standing still. She wasn't too surprised to see him. Albus told everyone in the Order that Severus had been keeping an eye on Hermione since the incident with her parents. "Severus," she nodded stiffly.

"Tonks," he said flatly. He then looked at Hermione and said, "I will see you later Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor."

Severus then turned on his heels, and left, with his robes billowing behind him.

"He always has something up his arse," Tonks commented as she shook her head. she followed Hermione in and closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry about your parents Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm coping," Hermione replied.

"Well, you know that I'm here for you. I thought you were at Italy with your grandfather?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded. That was the story in which Albus and Minerva told everyone else. "Yeah, you could say that. Where's Harry? I need to tell him something."

"He's upstairs in his room with Remus and Sirius," Tonks replied. "Come." She then took the lead as they headed to Harry's room.

--

Harry ran towards Hermione and gave her a big hug. "It's so good to see you. I missed you these past weeks."

"I've missed you too Harry," Hermione said return.

Sirius then went up and gave her a hug as well. "Sorry about your parents," he said sincerely.

"Thanks Sirius," Hermione smiled at him. Then she felt Remus greet her as well, with a hug. A small wave of nausea, hit her. All the stress and hugging, was getting to her.

"What are you doing here?" Remus whispered in her ear.

"I think it's best if they heard it from me Remus," she whispered back. "Stay please."

Remus pulled back and gave her a nod in reply. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" he asked. He noticed that her face was slightly paler than normal.

"Just a little dizzy," she answered softly.

Sirius grabbed a chair, as Remus helped Hermione sit down on it. Harry squatted down in front of her, as Tonks ran out to get a glass of water.

"Really guys, I'm fine," Hermione tried to reassure them.

"Just want to make sure," Remus said as he placed his palm on her forehead. She didn't have a temperature, but she felt somewhat clammy. If anything were to happen to her, he was responsible for her and he knew it. King Richard and Severus would have his head.

Soon enough, Tonks had a glass of water and held it for Hermione when she drank from the straw. "Does she have a temp?"

"No she doesn't," Remus replied.

Harry didn't say anything but just stared at the rings on her finger. He was holding her hands with his on her lap and eyed them right away. He knew exactly what they were. They couldn't be what he thought they were. "Hermione?" he questioned looking up at her. The rings were then visible to everyone in the room.

"Whoa! Nice rock you got there," Tonks commented, her eyes widening at the sight of the diamond.

"Is-is that what I think it is?" Sirius stammered.

"Please everyone... there's something that I need to tell you."

"You're bloody married?" Sirius questioned.

Remus grabbed Sirius and Harry by their shirts forcing them away from Hermione. "She needs some air, and she said sit down."

"No need to get so edgy," Sirius said as he saw Remus glare at him. He sat next to Harry on the bed.

Remus turned on his feet and walked towards Tonks. "You'll have to give us private time again Nymphadora," he told her softly, just loud enough for her to hear. Hermione though, heard him.

Hermione stood up as Remus started to lead Tonks to the door. She grabbed Remus's and Tonks's arms stopping them. "She stays Remus," she hissed softly not wanting Harry or Sirius to hear her.

Tonks frowned at the both of them. What were they getting at? Her eyes met Remus's as he nodded.

"Yes, your Highness," Remus said.

Tonks's eyes widened at the realization. Hermione Granger was the heir of King Richard! How? She bit her tongue, and didn't say anything. Things would be explained clearly in a short while. With the look that Remus gave her, she knew he needed help with keeping Harry and Sirius in their seats. She stood next to Remus as Hermione sat back down in her chair.

"How much has Remus told you about the Malfoys and them joining the Order?" Hermione asked as she looked at Sirius and Harry. She fidgeted with the rings, by twisting them around her finger.

"That they were-"

"How do you know anything about the Malfoys?" Sirius suddenly asked laoud, standing on his feet. He interrupted Harry before he could answer completely.

"Sit Sirius!" Remus pointed a finger at him.

"But-"

"Sit before I cast a body bind on you!" Remus threatened him.

Then Harry remembered that Sirius didn't say anything about Hermione knowing what they were just talking about. He too jumped on his feet. "How do you know?! What is it? Don't tell me you and Malfoy the ferret have become friends or something?"

Hermione snapped and also stood up on her feet. "Draco has been my friend since I was a baby Harry, and don't you dare call him that!" She saw Harry's mouth open slightly, no words came out. "What do you want me to say Harry, Sirius? You want the whole damn truth?! I am Hermione Wellington, King Richard's granddaughter! And last but not least, I'm married to Severus Snape! There! I said it! Happy?!" So much for planning to explain things in a calmer manner.

Harry and Sirius started to shout at Hermione. They bombarded her with questions and stupid things that she couldn't listen to. The both of them marched up to Hermione and were raising their voices in front of her. Remus was just standing between them, along with Tonks, trying to push both men away, telling them to shut up.

"Since when were you married to Snivellus!"

"You've been lying to me this whole time!"

Hermione couldn't take it. The shouting, the stress, and all that pressure, it hit her. The taste of bile crept up the back of her throat as she got dizzy yet again. She placed a hand on her mouth, and bolted out towards the bathroom.

--

AN – Another cliffy. You know what to do. Click on that button and **review!**


	30. Chapter 30

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 30

Hermione was seated on one of the stools around the island in the center of the kitchen. She had her head hung in one hand, as she tried to ignore her nausea. Sure, it had faded somewhat after puking out everything in the toilet. Still, she felt terrible. She hated Harry and Sirius for acting so irrational like children. Yet, she wasn't surprised by their actions.

"Drink this… Princess" Tonks told her as she placed a cup of tea in front of her. She didn't know what to call her, but addressed her in a manner that was respectable. "It'll make you feel better."

"Don't call me that Tonks. We are not in a formal meeting, and I really don't like protocol all too well," Hermione groaned and looked at her. "Plus, we're friends."

Tonks smiled and urged her to drink. She watched Hermione drink as she rubbed the back of Hermione's neck, massaging it slightly. "Do you want me to call Severus and ask him to being a potion for you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I already drank a potion this morning. It didn't work all too well." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Why do they have to be so difficult?"

"Remus will talk some sense into them. They'll come around eventually."

"What about you? Aren't you mad?"

"Not mad, but surprised. You don't have to explain things to me Hermione, I understand. Like Remus told me before, it's all for the war."

"Thanks," Hermione said softly. She was grateful that Tonks wasn't giving her such a difficult time. She had accepted the truth as it was. How she wished all her friends, and everyone else were not too difficult. Still, there were others that didn't know.

"Hi," Harry said as he took one step into the kitchen. He was calm now, with his temper gone. Now he wanted to talk to Hermione and hear everything that she had to say. Remus had talked some sense into him. Sirius on the other hand was obviously a very different and difficult subject. He was still with Remus, locked up in the study.

Hermione looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Harry, don't you dare give Hermione a bloody hard time now," Tonks warned. "She still isn't feeling too well."

Harry shook his head. "I won't. I just want to talk, if you're up to it Hermione."

"It's okay Tonks," Hermione assured her.

"Just give a shout if you need anything," she told Hermione. She then left the kitchen, giving the two some privacy.

The both of them sat in front of each other. Eyes glanced at each other from time to time, as each of them waited for the other one to start. There was an uneasy silence between them both.

"Just say what you have to say Harry. Call me a liar, or a traitor if you want to," Hermione finally said. "I'm not going to stop you or blame you… I probably do deserve it after lying to you all these years."

"Why Hermione?" Harry asked. He didn't specify why, for he wanted to know the truth about everything. All the whys. Hermione was agitated, he could tell. It was he and Sirius that were to blame. It was all because of their reactions. This time, he promised to remain calm, or at least, try to. He was going to listen to her this time around.

"I had no choice Harry. My family did everything to protect me and the throne," Hermione started. She started explaining and telling the story from the beginning. Her grandmother being a seer, and some of the visions that she saw. Then, she told him that the Malfoys being close friends with her family for a long time. Sacrifices for them and everyone had to be made, and were made.

Harry listened intently. He continued to remain silent, as his face tried to remain impassive. A few times though, he did seem surprised. There was truly more to the war than he expected. There was more than just him being the Boy-That-Lived. Voldemort had more plans.

"So when my parents were murdered that was when my grandfather decided that it was time," she concluded.

"If you had to marry to get ready to be queen… why Snape?" Harry finally spoke. She didn't tell him how he fit in the picture. Marrying him, really, didn't make sense.

Hermione sighed. "My grandmother saw him in her visions Harry. He's my soulmate. If I married someone else, then everything would have fallen apart."

"So you knew? You and Ron not being together?"

She nodded. "I just gave him a chance because he was all annoying. You know how he can get. It was always Severus."

Hearing Hermione use his first name was a surprise for Harry, or perhaps not. They were married after all. "Hermione… do you love him? Do you love Snape?"

"I know it's hard to believe Harry, but I do," she answered.

With a nod, Harry accepted her answer.

Hermione expected Harry to say something, but he didn't. "Harry, if you're mad, and don't want to speak to me ever again, I understand," she said sadly. If Harry were never to trust her again, she couldn't blame him.

Harry slid off his chair and walked over to Hermione. He stood at her side, as she looked at him with some sadness in her eyes. "I understand. I'm can't be mad. We're still friends," he said with a smile.

A smile broke on Hermione's face. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a big hug. She instantly felt his arms wrap around her, in a friendly and brotherly embrace. "It means a lot to me—you mean a lot to me," she said as she pulled away.

"So do you Hermione," he said back.

"Does that mean you agree on taking Occulemency lessons with Lucius?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't have a choice. Like you said, it's all for the war."

"What about Draco?"

"I can't promise that I won't stop hating him," Harry answered. It also meant that he didn't deny the possibility of them becoming friends. He respected the fact that she and Draco were friends, and couldn't judge her by it. "But… Sirius is a little difficult to deal with, and so is Ron," he added.

"I understand Sirius, but what of Ron?"

"Do you plan to tell him?"

"I… actually… I don't think that it's a good idea. He defiantly will have the worst reaction over everything, and not take it all too well."

"He still likes you, maybe even loves you," Harry said. "And… he hates your grandfather."

"What?" Hermione asked in shock and confusion. What did her grandfather do to Ron?

"He said stuff like your grandfather was chicken, and that's why he went into hiding. You—I mean his heir being fake, and what not."

Hermione was shocked to hear what Harry said about Ron. Then again, the boy always had his own opinion about things, and saw things differently. "Then it's a good thing we're keeping him out of things."

"I agree with you," Harry said. He could just imagine how Ron would react over everything. It could possibly even worse than the way Sirius reacted. Sense could get kicked into Sirius, thanks to Remus. Ron though, it was hard to get sense into him, even if both Harry and Hermione tried.

Hermione closed her eyes, and massaged her temple. She was starting to get dizzy again.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just a little dizzy that's all. Stress," she replied when she opened her eyes.

"Well, maybe you should lie on the couch and rest a bit," Harry suggested. He helped Hermione off the stool, and walked with her to the living room.

--

AN – Harry accepted things nicely. As for Sirius, Remus took care of him. Lastly, you are all so smart. Yes, Hermione is pregnant. However, I won't let them know yet. Maybe a few more chaps. Let's just go with the stress excuse now. **Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 31

Severus waited for the door to open at 12 Grimmauld Place. To his dismay, it was Harry that had opened the door. "Potter," he drawled.

Harry didn't say anything. Stepping aside, he allowed him in. His eyes watched Severus, trying to examine him.

Severus could feel Harry's eyes hawking at him as he hung his robes up. He knew that Hermione was able to explain to say things to him and Sirius. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy tried to hex or kill him on the spot.

"Professor," Harry said, catching his attention.

Severus turned on his feet and looked at him, with a raised brow.

"Don't hurt her or anything, otherwise, you'll have to answer to me."

Severus crossed his arms on his chest and smirked a bit. "You are not the first one to threaten me," he stated. "And my intentions with Hermione are true."

"Good. That's all I need to hear," Harry said as he walked off.

Severus watched Harry walk away. That went better than he had expected. He then saw Sirius and Remus coming down the stairs. The daggers that Sirius was glaring at him with couldn't be missed.

"Snape!" Sirius said marching up to him as he passed Remus. He pointed a finger at Severus's face as his nostrils flared. "If you lay a finger on Hermione and hurt her, by Gods help me. I don't care if I get sentenced to Azkaban for killing you."

"I assure you Black, I'd rather die than hurt her," Severus hissed.

Sirius backed away. He didn't expect that to come out of Severus's mouth. Maybe what Remus said was right. Severus did care for Hermione very much.

"Hermione has been feeling nauseous," Remus informed him. "She was throwing up everything awhile ago."

Severus sighed and shook his head, his arms down. "Same thing happened this morning. Apparently, the stress has gotten to her yet again."

"She's lying down on the living room couch," Remus told him.

Severus didn't say anything, and glided towards the direction of the living room.

--

Tonks was seated on the couch right next to the feet of Hermione, who was lying down. She and Hermione had been watching TV for a short time in silence, until Hermione had fallen asleep. Since the moment Hermione had told the truth instantly when she blew her head off at Harry at Sirius, she knew the entire truth.

Unlike some other people, she did not demand answers. King Richard, Princess Hermione, Severus, marriage, the war. All of the words connected at her head at once, and she connected them. There were times in which she questioned things, but like Remus said, everything was all of the war. That alone made her accept things the way they were.

Tonks saw Severus walk towards her and stood up. "She's asleep," she told him quietly.

"Thank you," Severus said softly, as he walked silently over to his wife.

Tonks stopped for a moment, and watched Severus squat down in front of Hermione. The tone in Severus's voice alone did surprise her. There was a tone of concern in his voice that she never heard from him before, for anyone. The usual scowl on his face wasn't present. Instead, she saw an emotion on his face, and that being care. Did the man finally find the love his life? With that question, she walked off to the kitchen to join the others.

--

Severus placed a hand on Hermione's head, and softly played with her hair. He gave her a kiss on her brow, and then placed his head in front of hers. Soon enough, in seconds, he watched as he eyes fluttered open. "Hello my Little One," he greeted her, just soft enough for her to here.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned with a small yawn. Her vision had yet to focus.

He answered her by kissing her chastely on her lips.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Remus told me that you've been vomiting and feeling nauseous again."

Hermione placed her hand on top of his as it cupped her cheek. "I'm fine Severus. It's just the stress. Probably just a stomach flu of sorts. Nothing too serious. Do not worry."

"I am your husband Hermione," he reminded her. "I have every right to worry."

She shook her head. "I see you made it through the front door," she smirked.

Severus didn't like the idea of her changing the subject. Still, he bit his tongue, and chose not to argue with her. "If you must know…" he said rolling his eyes, "my genitals are intact."

Hermione ended up bursting out in laughter. She really loved it when he joked. Even though he may have not laughed along with her and kept his face neutral, she saw a glitter in his black eyes. That glitter made her know that in one way or another, he enjoyed the joke as much as she did.

"Quiet woman!" he hissed. "The others might think that you may have gone mad with me."

This caused Hermione to continue laughing harder. She reached out to him, wanting him to be next to her.

Severus had a better idea. He moved Hermione, and sat down on the couch. He then made her sit on his lap, and cradled her to him against his chest. "Would you want to stay in my loft?" he asked. He knew she needed another time to escape.

Hermione nodded.

"Anything in particular you would like or like to do?"

"Would you cook for me again?" she asked smiling at him. He never cooked for her after their honeymoon.

"Nothing too heavy though. It wouldn't be too good for your stomach."

"Anything's fine," she said, giving him a peck on his cheek.

Severus then felt Hermione rub her little nose on his cheek. "They really will think that you have gone mad," he said softly. He knew that there were eyes watching them since he walked in the room.

"Madly in love with you," Hermione said wrapping her arms tightly around him.

--

Four pairs of eyes watched Severus and Hermione from the kitchen door. Three of them were wide in shock, not really quite believing what was directly in front of them. Love was all that they could see. It was very much obvious.

"Snivellus… in love?" Sirius asked himself, but the others heard him clearly.

"With Hermione nonetheless," Harry added.

"Who would have known?" Tonks said as a smile escaped her lips.

"Come on you guys," Remus started, "let's leave the two lovebirds alone."

--

AN – Harry and Sirius have finally seen how much our lovely couple loves each other. Hope you like the sweetness and the humor. **Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 32

Two days had passed. Hermione had enjoyed her stay in muggle London. There were times when she would still feel nauseous and throw up. The potions that Severus gave her had made her feel better, but only for a very short time.

The both of then stayed in the loft the entire time. There was only a moment in which Severus left to buy groceries and stock his fridge and pantry with food. For all the meals that they had, he cooked and sometimes, she would watch him closely. He was very meticulous with his cooking like he was with his potions.

As always, the enjoyed each other's company. They spent their time watching cable and DVDs, and read books a lot. Hermione liked it best when he read to her. The way he had read and narrated, with his voice, was perfect.

--

Hermione and Severus walked together towards the Burrow. They weren't holding hands however. Severus was back to wearing his black teaching everyday robes. Hermione on the other hand was wearing casual, designer clothes, as she had been in Italy. She wore a pale pink blouse along with a pair of khaki colored shorts that was just above knee length. On her feet, was a pair of black leather loafers. A pair of Feregamos that she had fallen in love with. On her head, was a pair of sun glasses. In the past, she didn't wear designer clothes except when she was with her family. It's not like she was advertising, except probably for the big Louis Vutton shoulder bag. The others wouldn't notice much she hoped.

Like before, Severus had hidden his wedding bang in his breast pocket. Hermione was still wearing her rings. They were hidden of course. She placed them on a plain white gold necklace chain, and wore it around her neck. They hung beneath her blouse.

"Have fun at Potter's party," Severus reminded her, whispering in her ear, just from behind.

Hermione looked up at him, with a smile. She wanted him to stay, but knew he wouldn't. Her finger went up onto the doorbell, and pressed it.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed in excitement as she opened the door. She threw herself at Hermione, and the both hugged each other in a sisterly embrace. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"It's nice to see you as well Ginns," Hermione returned.

Ginny pulled away and was a little surprised to see Professor Snape standing behind Hermione. There was the usual scowl on his face. "Hello Professor."

"Miss Weasley," he said flatly. He then turned to Hermione and said, "Miss Granger." After, he left them.

"Everyone, Hermione's here," Ginny exclaimed loudly so that everyone in the house could hear her.

Soon enough the entire Weasely red-headed family, including Remus, Sirius and Harry, whom she greeted happy birthday, came to greet her. Hermione was very happy to see them for she missed them all.

"Nice getup Hermione," Ginny grinned. She was into fashion, just like any teenager and read various fashion magazines. "Oh my God! Is that the new Louis Vutton bag?" she asked in surprise as he placed both hands on the bag and pulled on it a little.

So much for them not noticing, thanks to Ginny. "Yes it is," Hermione answered.

"That cost like five-hundred galleons!" Ginny said aloud. This made a lot of people in the room gasp in shock.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron said. "Where'd you get money like that?"

"My grandfather," Hermione shrugged. It was a lie, but partial only. She herself or her grandfather could have very well bought the bag for her. They after all had their own fortune. It was Severus though who gratefully purchased it for her.

"Everyone lunch will be served," Molly announced as she headed off to the kitchen. The others headed to the dining area and sat around the big dining table.

"I missed you Hermione," Ron said as he sat next to her.

Hermione just nodded. She didn't want Ron to sit next to her. To top it all off, he was sitting a little too close for comfort.

"So Hermione," Ginny started as she sat down next to her as well, "how was Italy? We heard that you spent your time there with your grandfather."

Hermione nodded. She was relieved that Ginny had interrupted the uncomfortable moment that Ron probably would make worse. "It was fun. I bought a lot of stuff," she informed everyone as she reached for her bag. She opened it, and started pulling out a bunch of stuff, giving everyone a different item to each person. "Souvenirs."

"Wow!" Ginny gasped. She looked at the very colorful pendant that she held as it hung from a chocker. "This is beautiful!"

"It's Murano glass," she said. "Only made in the island of Murano, just outside Venice."

The twins, Fred and George opened small package together, that had both their names. They each pulled out a red Armani polo shirt. "Whoa!" they both said in unison. "Thanks!"

Ron opened his package and saw that he too got a polo shirt, but it was orange in color. He looked around and saw that all the males around the table, except for his father who got a thick book on Italy's art history, they all got the same gift. Since it was Harry's birthday, he got the top jersey of the Italian quidditch team. Ron was disappointed so to speak. He was expecting that Hermione would give him something a little more personal. "Thanks," he said softly and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione looked at Ron with a very confused look on her face. It was obvious that he still had feelings for her, she wasn't stupid. However, she didn't want him anymore, not at all. Her heart belonged to Severus as it always had. Never with Ron. How many times did she have to remind him that she was no longer interested in him?

"So Hermione, had fun in Italy?" Harry asked. He could see that she was feeling very uncomfortable with Ron.

"I met someone," she admitted.

"Who?" Ron suddenly asked in anger.

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny yelled at him. She grinned widely at Hermione. "Who? Anyone special?"

Hermione nodded. "Very special indeed. I was swept off my feet when I was in Italy with him."

"I'm so jealous. All those romantic getaways," Ginny said dreamily.

Ron ground his teeth as his face turned red in anger and jealousy. Who the hell was the guy, and who did he think he was? Hermione was his. They were meant to be together. She was supposed to marry him and be the mother of their children, and take care of them at home. "He's an Italian sleaze bag," Ron commented.

"Ooo… lil bro is getting all jealous," Fred teased.

"Fuck you!" Ron yelled.

"Hey, no bad mouthing!" Molly scolded.

Ron grumbled to himself as he remained fuming. He placed his hand over Hermione's and held it.

Hermione pulled her hand away from his immediately, not wanting him to touch her in any way affectionate.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ron snapped at her.

"What's yours?" Hermione countered back. "For the nth time Ron, I'm not interested and I'm seeing someone else."

"It's just an Italian fling. What we have is something more special."

"Had you mean," Hermione corrected him. "And no, what we had was a mistake."

Others around the table watched. They all knew that Ron still had something for Hermione. This wasn't the first time in which they had fought. Even when they were together, they had fought from time to time.

"How could you say that?!" Ron said. He stood up abruptly and walked away, stomping his feet on the stairs as he ran up.

"Sorry dear," Molly apologized. "He just can't seem to get over you. Are you sure that you are truly over Ron?" In a way, she respected Hermione's decision. In other ways, she wanted Hermione to marry her son. They made quite a couple despite all their disagreements. Ron was immature, and Hermione was the right woman to set him on his feet.

"Molly," Arthur said. "What Hermione does with her love life is none of our concern."

"It's okay, Mr. Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she stood up. "I'll go and talk to him." She excused herself and went up to Ron's room.

--

AN – I am a Ron-basher. Do not be surprised. I'm sure that you could see a bit of it in the beginning of the story. If not, you just read more bashing. There will be more… **Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 33

Ron was seated at the foot of his bed. Arms crossed, head down, the shade of his face was as red as his hair. He was angry—no, furious. Who the hell did Hermione meet over in Italy? Who was the asshole? Who did the bloody hell did he think he was, stealing away what was his?

He had everything planned out in his head for the both of them. When he would win her back, he would never allow her to leave him. They were to get married and have lots of kids. He would become a famous quidditch player and she would stay at home, and be a housewife.

Everything had been planned out. Of course, there were a few bumps in the road that he could easily be fixed. He was a great catch he kept on telling himself. He was handsome, cute, smart, athletic, the complete package. A lot of girls had crushes on him, and perhaps more, so why not Hermione?

"Ron?" Hermione called as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Look, we need to talk."

"Damn right!" he said as he stood up. "You'd better tell me you're joking 'Mione. Everything you said downstairs was a joke right?"

Hermione frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's over?" she said calmly.

"Give us another chance," he pleaded. "I can prove to you that we're right together."

"Ron, I really am involved someone. It's a serious relationship. There is no us."

Ron felt his temper rising all the more. He marched towards Hermione, grasped her roughly by her upper arms. He pushed her roughly, her back hitting the wall.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Yes, Ron did have a temper, but for the first time, he was getting physical. Her back hurt slightly as it made contact with the wall. Her arms hurt as she felt him squeeze her tightly.

"Who is he?" he demanded. "Is he some stupid muggle?"

"Wizard," Hermione managed to say. She was still very surprised by his actions, and it was starting to scare her.

"What the fuck has he got that I don't? Money? Money isn't everything. And who are you coming in wearing all this designer shit? You were never like this."

"You don't know me!" she said back at him. She herself was getting angry.

"Did you sleep with him?" Ron asked. He wanted to sleep with Hermione before, but she wouldn't let him. He tried to bed her a few times, but she always had excuses like she had to study or had to do prefect duties.

"Let me go!" she said as she tried to push him off. He was stronger than her.

"Did you fuck him?!" he asked louder.

"Yes!" shouted, pushing him away with all her might.

Ron, outraged by her answer, threw her on the ground, and stood above her. "You fucking whore! You were never a whore, and you become a whore over summer. Coming in rich and whatever not as well." He shook his head at disgust.

Hermione's mouth gaped open. "How dare you!" she said as she got back on her feet. "Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

Suddenly, the door opened. In stepped Tonks. She stared at them both. "What is all the shouting and bickering about? And what fell?" she asked as she looked around the room. There was no evidence of objects being thrown around the room.

Everyone else could hear Hermione and Ron shouting at one another, but their dialogue couldn't be heard. When they all heard a loud thud hit the ground, Tonks had come running up the stairs.

"Nothing!" Ron said as he walked past her, heading back downstairs. He made a promise to himself, and would do anything to get Hermione back and make her his.

"You okay Hermione?" Tonks asked as she watched Hermione rub her tricep area a few times with her hands. She walked towards her and lifted one sleeve. A clear handprint formed along Hermione's skin, making her gasp.

"I'm fine Tonks," Hermione told her as she stepped away and sat on the bed. She sighed and shook her head. "He didn't hit me."

Tonks knew clearly what had happened. Hermione may have not been slapped or punched, but was handled roughly. "It was you that hit the floor because of him. He has no right to man handle you like that. It isn't right to treat a woman that way."

"Nothing's broken. My bones are intact."

"Hermione-"

"No one has to know. We all know how Ron is."

"He crossed the line."

"He'll get over it," Hermione said as she started to feel nauseous.

Tonks shook her head. Hermione was too nice at times. She was hurt, but she could see Hermione somehow defending Ron, refusing to hurt him further. It was just wrong. "He was getting physical. It may be the first time, but how sure are you that it'll be the last?"

"I can defend myself from him."

"He's obsessed with you. It isn't safe, especially if he finds out who you are. We never know how he'll react or what he'll do."

"That's why I never planned on telling him. He's too immature." Hermione paused and tried to swallow back the vile that rose up from the back of her throat. "I think I'm going to puke," she murmured as she stood up and walked to the bathroom quickly.

--

Hermione splashed some water on her face, right after she gargled with some mouthwash. She took a few deep breaths and looked at the mirror. She saw Tonks standing behind her, with a very worried look on her face.

"Still throwing up?" Tonks asked.

Hermione nodded. "On and off past few days," she said in a croaky voice. "It's all the stress, like it was before. Just a small stomach flu."

Tonks had a feeling that it was something else. "Has Severus been giving you potions?"

"They haven't helped much."

"Hermione…" Tonks started as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "It may not be my business, but have you considered the possibility that you're pregnant?"

Pregnant? Hermione frowned. The possibility hadn't crossed her mind a single time. She and her husband have been sexually active. Then it finally hit her. She gasped and placed her hands to cover her mouth. "Oh my God," she said softly as she turned to face Tonks. "We never used a contraceptive of any sort."

"Then you might be pregnant. You'll have to find out soon enough if you are because some of the potions that you are taking now might have an effect on the baby, if you are pregnant."

"I-I don't know," Hermione said with some nervousness.

"Would you want me to perform the charm to see if you're pregnant?"

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

Reaching into her back pocket, Tonks pulled out her wand. She placed the tip of her wand against Hermione's abdomen, and muttered the pregnancy charm. Within seconds, the tip of her wand emitted a white light.

Hermione, who was leaning against the sink and watched the tip of Tonks's wand. The white light then faded into a blue light. She hitched her breath and knew what it had meant.

"Congratulations!" Tonks smiled. "Looks like you are pregnant with a boy."

All Hermione could do was nod. Tears of joy started to fill her eyes, and flowed down her face. She was pregnant! The feeling of giddiness went through her. "I don't know how to tell Severus. I know I have to have an heir at a certain point, but we never really talked about it."

"I'm sure he'll be shocked and ecstatic at the same time," Tonks said as she placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I'll keep my lips sealed and let the both of you tell the news to others when you are ready."

"Thanks," Hermione said softly as she dabbed a tissue on her cheeks.

"Ready to go down?" Tonks asked. "Remus and I will try and keep Ron far away from you."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. She couldn't care less about Ron. She was happy again, anger forgotten.

--

AN – Bash, bash, bash you Ron! Now Hermione knows she's pregnant. **Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 34

Everyone was seated around the table, with a variety of mouth watering foods and cake that Molly had made. All of them, eating happily, except for Ron. Hermione was seated across from Ron this time, next to Harry and Tonks. Remus was the one that switched places with Hermione. Hermione ignored him completely joining in various discussions around the table, pissing Ron off all the more.

"Did you go to all the Italian designer stores and spend loads of money?" Ginny asked.

"I sure did," Hermione grinned. She remembered the times when Severus grumbled and complained. "I'd say I spent six digits easily."

"Merlin Hermione," Fred said. "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah," George agreed. "Who knows, maybe one day, we'll be able to spend that much. Our joke shop is doing quite well." When they had graduated, they were able to open a joke shop with at Hogsmeade. With all the money that they made selling items in school, they were able to save enough money to open their store, Zonko's Joke Shop.

"The both of you are successful entrepreneurs," Arthur stated. "You make more money than I do. Which makes me ask you again… When are you going to move out?" Fred and George could very well afford living on their own, and were grown men as it was.

"When we're married," George replied.

"Why should we move out when we can live here, rent free?" Fred added. He and his brother then started to laugh.

Arthur sighed and shook his head as he looked at Molly, who just shrugged. Neither of them could argue with their twin sons.

"Hey, can't I work for you or something for extra cash?" Ron asked. He was always jealous of his older siblings. They were all successful and had their own jobs. It wasn't the first time he asked them for help. His allowance with his parents was lower than he liked.

Fred shook his head.

George said, "Told you, we don't need an extra pair of hands. We did things on our own for extra cash. You have to do the same."

"He's got a point," Molly stated.

"What you give isn't enough," Ron complained.

"Ron!" Arthur said angrily. He wasn't going to have the same argument with his son again. Out of all his children, it was Ron that complained about everything and compared himself with everyone else.

Suddenly, there was a big white owl that flew into the house. It circled the table a few times, and dropped and envelope into Harry's lap. It flew out, not asking for a bite to eat, like other owls usually did when they had dropped personal letters.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked. He and everyone looked at Harry as he examined the seal on the envelope.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the seal of the royal family. "It's from the King," he answered.

"Don't open it Harry, it might be trapped with poison or something," Ron suddenly said.

Harry frowned at Ron, and said, "Whatever." He then ripped the envelope open, and pulled out a letter and read it. "King Richard is inviting me at Wellington castle this weekend for lunch. He wants to meet me."

"That's something," Percy said, as others just smiled.

Ron shook his head. "I wouldn't go. I don't trust him. He's a faker, I tell you."

Hermione just kept silent and shut her jaw. Ron was making her angrier again. It was true; he didn't like King Richard, her grandfather.

"Did you hear about King Richard?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yeah," was all that Hermione could say. She really wanted to slap Ron, or punch him.

"Don't go Harry. He's a traitor. He put Fudge up, and looked what happened? Corruption. He's just as bad, and corrupt as he is. He may even be a follower of the Dark Lord you know. I can't believe Dumbledore allowed him to join the Order."

"That's enough!" Molly scolded him. "I don't want to hear you saying terrible things about our leader. I am truly ashamed of you Ron. How could you think about such things?"

"How could you now?" Ron countered back.

Ron was very opinionated about everything. He saw things differently, had his own beliefs, and stood his own ground. His parents and his family wondered why he always was different. He stood out of the family like a sore thumb when it came to such topics. Most of the time, or rather, all the time, he was sadly mistaken. How could he see things so differently, and in the wrong way? Molly and Arthur brought him up, just like they had brought up their other children. They never played favoritism. Ron felt differently of course because it always seemed like everyone was against him.

"Well, I think that you should accept the invitation," Arthur told Harry. "It would be rude not to. And not a lot of people get to meet the King, and dine in his own home. It is a once in a lifetime experience, that you should accept."

Ron shook his head. "You'll probably get killed," he grumbled. It was only Ginny that heard him. "Ouch!" he said as he felt her kick his leg.

"Stop!" she hissed.

Ron made a face at her, and stuck his tongue out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Even though Ron was older than her, he acted like a five year old. It was really annoying. Being the only daughter wasn't the biggest headache she had to deal with in her home. It was Ron.

"I'll go," Harry said, as he slightly gave a nod to Hermione. He had a feeling what was to happen. He knew who was going to be present at the lunch meeting.

Hermione acknowledged him and understood him. Her grandfather had talked to her and Severus about meeting up with Harry. After all, he was the-boy-who-lived.

--

Hermione was seated outside on the porch swing alone. She needed to get away from Ron. Being with him, in the same room made her feel cluster-phobic. How dare he treat her the way he did! How dare he say such rude and absurd statements about her grandfather! Her hate for him kept on progressing.

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered that she was with a child. She couldn't wait until later and tell Severus. She didn't know how he would react, but she had a feeling that she'd be happy with the news like she was.

She imagined how it would be. She a mother and Severus a father. There would be much love to give to the child. he would grow up in a loving family, and hopefully, grow up in a Voldemort-free world. She started to worry when he crossed her mind. What would happen if he knew? Now her life was in more jeopardy. Hermione's train of thought was interrupted when she saw Ron open the front door and walk towards her.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said in a surprisingly calm tone.

Hermione didn't say anything, but turned away from him when he sat himself down next to her. She felt insulted; he didn't even asked permission to sit next to her. Again, he was sitting a little too close to her. She couldn't scoot further away. She was between him, and the arm of the swing.

"I'm a nice guy," Ron stated. "So, I'll forgive you."

What the fuck?! Hermione's head snapped as she turned to face him. She didn't need his forgiveness. It was him that acted like a childish immature prick, not her. "I'm not apologizing for anything," she said.

"That's what you'll say now, but you'll regret it eventually and come to your senses." He started to sound all cocky. "You don't want to lose me, I know that."

"Ron, we are just friends—nothing more."

"No, we are more than that. I can see it. Why can't you?" maybe he had to do something to make er see things the way he did.

"For the last-" Hermione was interrupted midsentence as Ron roughly planted his mouth on hers. His tongue demanding entrance on her lips. His arms and hands, wrapped around her tightly, forcing her against him.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She gasped accidentally allowing Ron's tongue inside her mouth. He tried to kiss her, making her want to gag. She tried to squirm free from his gasp and push him away. Failure was her outcome since her entire upper body was locked in his strong embrace.

"Miss Granger!" Severus hissed in a very angry and scary tone. This made Hermione and Ron pull away from each other, staring wide eyed at him. Their mouths gaping open, and lips swollen. He couldn't believe what his eyes had just seen.

--

AN – Don't hate me for another cliffy. Review!


	35. Chapter 35

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 35

On the way back to Severus's loft, both Severus and Hermione remained silent most of the time. After saying good-bye to everyone at the Burrow, she wanted to start explaining things to Severus. With his tone of voice saying 'Later,' and his distance from her, she knew he was mad. She could not just see it, but feel his anger as well.

Hermione was all emotional. Mad because of Ron. Nervous because she didn't like it when Severus was angry, which also made her sad. Lastly, happy because she was pregnant. She really wanted to reach out for Severus's hand when they were walking briskly. His touch was what she needed, but decided it was best not to. The only time that he had placed an arm on her is when they apparated.

Severus was boiling mad. His own two eyes just saw his wife and Weasely kissing. It made a bunch of conclusions pop in his head. Hermione still had feelings for the boy, and was in love with him. Severus was just some person she had to marry. She was cheating on him. Of all the things in the world, it hurt him when he saw them kiss.

--

As he tossed his coat on the back of the couch, Severus said, "Kissing Weasley! I cannot believe you would do that Hermione!"

"Whoa! First of all, let me explain things," Hermione said, following him.

Severus spun on his feet and looked at her. "Do you think me blind?! I saw what I saw!" he bellowed.

"Do not do this Severus!" Hermione raised her voice to match his. Her hand snapped on the side of her hip. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I will not be played as a fool you stupid woman! You apparently still love Weasley! You said there was nothing between you two, and that you didn't love him-"

"There is nothing and I do not love him!" Hermione countered back. It hurt when he called her stupid. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Fuck you!" he shouted as he kicked the side table next to sofa. The fogged glass shattering as it hit the floor.

Hermione stepped away quickly. Both her arms wrapped around her stomach, shielding her unborn. Severus's emotions, anger and jealousy, had hit her. She started to sob. Never had she seen him this mad, and it was because of her, because of something that she was innocent of.

"You played with my feelings Hermione!" he stated pointing a finger to his heart. "I knew it was too good to be true. How could someone ever fall in love with me?" He shook his head. He could also feel tears form in his eyes. He turned around and walked towards the floor-to-ceiling windows, and stared outside. He could feel his heart breaking. It was the worst kind of pain that he had ever felt.

"Sev… Please. Ron forced himself on me-" Hermione choked out.

"I do not want to hear another word from you," he snapped.

"But-"

"I said no!" he shouted at her as he turned to face her. His chest was heaving.

Hermione for the first time actually see that he, Severus, her husband, was crying. "Hear me out-"

"No!" Severus said as he marched to her and towered over her, with a threatening look on his face. The look however, didn't scare her a single bit. He raised his hand at her, and was about to strike her.

"What?! Are you going to hit me?!" Hermione asked him. "Slam me against some fucking door or wall like Ron did?! Are you going to throw me on the floor as well?! I dare you! Let me lose the son that I am carrying?! Your son! Then do it!"

Severus's facial features softened in shock as his mouth gaped open. He tried to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. Ron had harmed her physically? Hermione was pregnant? What shocked him more was that he was about to hit Hermione. Good Merlin… he was starting to act like his father. An abusive husband and father. The one thing he detested most of all… the one thing that he'd vowed to never become.

"Hit me!" she shouted at him, her face red with tears. She saw him drop his hand. "Hit me! I dare you!"

"Hermione-"

She gave him a solid slap on his cheek, and then another. Her hands clenched into fists as she started to pound on his chest. She kept on hitting and hitting him over and over again. "You don't trust me! You hate me! Hit me!" she kept on shouting again and again.

Severus allowed her to hit him a few times, and accepted her blows. He deserved them. Yes, they were painful, but not as painful as he felt inside. Eventually, he stopped her by taking hold of her wrists. He pulled her against him and felt her legs give way. The both of them fell onto the floor. Hermione landed on top of him, on his lap.

"You hate me. You don't trust me," she cried as she pulled on his shirt tightly with her fists, looking up at him, pleading. "But I trust you, and I love you. I could never hate you. Never! Why don't you feel the same for me? Why?!"

Severus pulled Hermione close into a very tight embrace. "I do Hermione, I do," he croaked into her ear. Tears still falling from his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I could never love Ron," she muffled into his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Never Ron or anyone. Just you."

"I trust you and I do love you," he told her.

"No you don't," she said again and again. She held onto him for dear life, afraid that he might actually leave her, and let her go.

"I do… I do…" he promised her numerous times into her ear, with every 'don't' that she said, as he rocked her in his lap. Once in awhile, he would try to hush her and whisper other reassuring promises to her. He also made a promise to himself which was, getting back at the Weasley for what he did.

After some time, Hermione wasn't feeling too well. Pushed herself away from Severus and tried to hold back the food that was coming up her throat. She failed however when she started to vomit on the floor nearby.

"Accio trash bin," Severus said with one hand in the air, his other, supporting Hermione with his arm. He caught the bin, and placed it right in front of her.

She gladly grabbed hold of the bin and continued to throw up into it. "Oh God…" she groaned, as she tried to catch her breath, and then threw up again.

Severus held her hair back as he rubbed her back. She didn't have a stomach flu. It was morning sickness. No wonder the potions weren't working much. There were no potions for morning sickness anyhow. "You all done?" he asked her as she leaned back against him.

All Hermione could do was nod.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and tucked into bed," Severus said as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Mmm…" she murmured weakly as she closed her eyes, her head on his shoulder.

--

AN – The tears… The drama… **Review…**


	36. Chapter 36

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 36

It was two-thirty in the morning. Severus hadn't had an ounce of sleep. He was seated on the arms chair in the living area. The television was on and on mute. He wasn't watching through, and was very deep in thought.

He turned his head and saw Hermione, sound asleep in bed. Shaking his head, he sighed. He was angry to say the least. Angry at Ron for hitting her, and giving her the bruises that he saw on her body. Most of all, angry at himself. He almost struck her with the back of his hand. He doubted her. Her trust and love for him, when he shouldn't have. If he just wasn't stubborn and listened to her, they wouldn't have fought.

Now, Hermione was carrying their child—a son. Memories of his father disturbed him. He could just imagine himself to be just like him. Abusing his wife and child. He hated his father and when he was younger, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't be like him. With what he almost did hours ago, he wasn't far from being like him.

He hated himself. She deserved better. He didn't deserve her undying love for him. Would Hermione be happy with him until the end? He did love her, and was willing to let her go if she wasn't happy him.

--

Hermione opened her eyes, and slightly stretched her muscles. She turned on her other side and was surprised that Severus's side of the bed was empty. He wasn't there. She sat up and saw some light from the living room. There, she saw Severus. She could feel him right away. He was angry. Was he still angry at her? Was he not happy about the baby?

She wanted to call out to him. She needed his touch and comfort. Remembering his words of apology, she wondered if it was all just a dream. Perhaps it was because evidently, he was still mad. She was still being blamed, and hated. Afraid, feeling cold and alone, Hermione clutched her knees to herself, along with the comforter and blankets.

Severus's hearing heard some movement on the bed. He ignored it and thought that Hermione just moved a little. After a minute, he heard another noise that caught his attention. It was sniffling. He knew the sound all too well, and knew that his wife was crying. There on the bed, he saw that his wife seemed very venerable. He stood up and walked towards her.

Hermione saw Severus coming towards her. She didn't know what to do. All she did was clutch onto the sheets and her knees tightly, trying to prepare herself for the onslaught.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Severus asked her softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"Then what is it?"

"You're still angry at me," she whimpered. "I can get out of here if you want, just say it."

Severus understood her. She thought that he was angry at her, but no. "Come here my Little One," he said as he pulled her to him. He cradled her on his lap and in his arms, and kissed her temple. "I am not angry at you."

Hermione broke down into sobs as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, trying to get as close to him as possible. How she needed his touch.

"Hush Little One, hush…" Severus whispered. "There's no need to cry. I'm here now." He continued to whisper words of comfort to her so as to calm her down.

"Why are you angry?" she asked after she calmed. Her arms around his chest and her temple against his lips.

"What did Weasley do to you? I need to know everything."

"He was such a prat the entire time," Hermione said. First, she told him how she informed everyone at the party that she met someone it Italy, and how Ron reacted. Then, she told him about what had happened in his room when she tried to talk to him.

Severus's blood was boiling at a higher temperature as Hermione continued to tell the story. How dare he call his wife a whore! How dare he treat her in such a manner! No woman should ever be man handled, especially one like his wife. The boy's obsession of her was clear. He had some sort of twisted reality. And of all things, he had to be dealt with.

"He even said rude things about grandfather at the table," Hermione continued. "He called him a traitor, a faker, and even accused him of being a possible follower of the Dark Lord. God, I wanted to hex him right on the spot."

"I would have loved to see that happen."

"I had enough and I couldn't stand to be near him, so I went outside. He followed and… that's when you saw…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"I am so sorry Hermione," Severus apologized. He kissed her temple a few times, and inhaled the scent of her hair. "Forgive me."

She shifted in his lap and gave him a peck on his lips. "Thank Merlin Tonks barged into the room on time when Ron was being abusive. Otherwise, he may have done worse."

Once again, Severus was reminded of how he almost smacked his wife. Abusiveness. Like father, like son.

"When I was puking in the bathroom, she was actually the one that said that I could be pregnant," she smiled. "When she did the test, the light turned blue." Hermione's smile faded when Severus didn't react. He seemed so distant, and unhappy. "Severus…"

"Yes?" he asked as he was distracted by her calling his name.

"Are you not happy that we are going to have a child?"

"I am Hermione," he said sadly. "However… I am angry at myself."

"Why?" Hermione was very confused at the moment.

"I almost struck you and it reminded me of my father. It scares me to think that I may end up being like him… abusive. Merlin knows I love you, but I am afraid that I will harm you physically one day." He looked away from her, feeling ashamed. "I'd kill myself before I'd ever hit you," he said to himself, but Hermione heard him perfectly well.

Hermione needed no further explanation. She understood Severus completely. "Severus," Hermione started as she placed a palm on his cheek, and made him look at her. "You are nothing like your father, and will never be like him."

"How sure are you?"

"Unlike him Severus, you have a heart. You made me fall in love with you. You are a loving husband, and soon to be a loving father."

"I do not deserve you," Severus said as he touched the soft skin on her cheek. "If you find happiness elsewhere with another, I will let you go."

"And if all the happiness that I want is here?" Hermione asked as she wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Then I will hold you forever," Severus replied, brushing his lips against hers.

"Then there is nowhere else I'd rather be," Hermione said as she kissed him. Hermione loved kissing Severus. His lips and tongue against hers, dancing with hers, were always so soft. With Hermione only wearing a pair of knickers and a grey shirt, Severus's hands lifted up the shirt and took it off, breaking their kiss for a brief moment.

He maneuvered himself and turned, pushing Hermione to lie in the center of the bed with his body. He covered her body with his. Head to head, lips to lips, chest to chest. His growing cock evident between her legs.

She ground herself up against him. His hard muscled chest on her breasts, and his cock making her wetter underneath her knickers. The man truly was a sex God. Only he could make her feel that turned on. Her head snapped back as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Severus…" she moaned as he felt his hand enter the top of her knickers, a finger teasing her clit.

Severus popped the nipple out of his mouth and smiled to himself. His tongue trailed down to her stomach. When he reached the middle, he stopped and stared at it. His son was growing inside. He was still having a hard time believing it. He planted numerous small kisses on her stomach, even nuzzled his nose on Hermione's small belly button.

"We made a baby," Hermione said softly as her fingers ran through Severus's hair.

"I still can't believe it," he murmured against her skin.

"A son, made out of love and nothing less," she added.

"Yes," he agreed. Suddenly, Severus heard a loud growl.

"What was that?" Severus asked he rested his chin on her navel.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she placed a hand on face. She shook her head, and felt embarrassed.

"Did your stomach just growl?" he chuckled.

"I couldn't help it," she chuckled back.

Severus moved off Hermione and lay beside her, resting on his elbow. "You threw everything up hours ago. You must be hungry?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you want to make love."

Severus kissed her on the lips, and rubbed his nose against hers. "We can do that some other time Little One. For now, you must eat." He sat up and pulled Hermione up along with him.

Later, the both of them had a light and simple meal. A salad with smoked salmon, and toasted bread on the side.

--

AN – I'm all teary again. Sorry, the lemons didn't squeeze out. **Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 37

Hermione felt well the third morning she had awaken in Severus's loft. She didn't feel a single bit a nausea or the need to run to the bathroom immediately. She felt well rested and wanted to go out into the city.

Severus, who was glad that his wife felt well, obliged and accompanied her. He had plans for giving her a gift because she was pregnant. He placed the order earlier in the jewelry store and hoped that Hermione would like it.

They walked hand in hand along the sunny streets of London. It was a beautiful summer day.

The first shop that they entered was a bookstore. They walked around the store, and quickly scanned through the new books, and best sellers, seeing if there was any book that would interest that. Then, something caught Severus's eye. He pulled Hermione along, and headed towards the maternity section.

"I never thought there would be so many books," Severus murmured for he was shocked to see an entire aisle of books dedicated to expecting parents and taking care of children.

"I never thought that you would walk into this section of the store," Hermione grinned up at him.

He rolled his eyes and then drawled, "Well we are expecting are we not?"

Hermione couldn't argue with that logic. She pulled out one book that caught her interest, but couldn't help but continue to watch Severus from the corner of her eye.

Severus then started to look for the books in which he would need. He thought about it and concluded that he barely knew anything on pregnant women and childcare. Yes, he may be a teacher at Hogwarts, but that was a different subject.

Hermione watched as Severus started to pull out a few book one by one. He skimmed the inside briefly, and pulled out another, piling up the books in his hand. "Severus, you do not have to buy the entire bookstore."

"I will not be a dunderhead father when it comes to you being pregnant and raising our son," he sighed as he continued to skim.

She reached up and took hold of his chin, tiptoeing to kiss him. "You are anything but a dunderhead. You will be a great father Severus. All you need in the end is undying love and care for him." She took his hand, and gave him a slight tug. "That's enough books for now. Let's head somewhere else."

"This names book is thicker than the bloody dictionary," he said as they walked towards the counter, examining the book at hand.

Hermione shook her head and giggled a bit. He really did look clueless when it came to the topic of fatherhood. Still, she could easily imagine him as a wonderful father.

--

"Here it is," Severus said as he stopped in front of a jewelry store, and urged Hermione to enter as he opened the door for her.

Hermione stepped into the store and looked around. It was a very upscale store like Tiffany's and wondered what they were doing there. Was there a special occasion that she had missed or forgotten? It wasn't even her birthday.

"Severus Snape," Severus told one of the suited men that were standing behind the counter.

"Yes, good afternoon sir," he greeted with a smile. "Your order is this way." He walked towards the other side of the store. Both Severus and Hermione followed.

"Severus, what are we doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in his silky voice into her ear. The way he said it made her stomach flutter.

Hermione looked at the glass display in front of them. There were numerous little colorful little charms. Most of them were shoes, but there were a few animals and toys as well. All were gold. There were some with no diamonds, and others with few. Others were painted with small patters such as ladybugs or butterflies. She had never seen such cute jewelry charms in her life.

"This is our Aaron Basha collection," the man informed them. "And this is your order Mr. Snape." He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, presenting it to them. "It is one of our rare items."

Hermione's jaw gaped open. It was a little white gold shoe that was glowing and glittering under the light. It was paved in a number of light blue diamonds, and small white diamond on the center of its ribbon.

Severus held the charm in his fingers and looked at Hermione. "Aaron Basha's charms are special. Mostly given to expecting mothers by their husbands," he informed her.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Hermione said.

"Are you still wearing your chain?"

Hermione nodded, and pulled it from beneath her blouse. Severus stood behind her, and unlocked the chain. He slid the charm down the chain, and relocked it. Hermione stared at the small shoe as she held it in her hand.

"Do you like it?" Severus whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she sniffled as a tear went down her cheek.

"No," he kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"Is this your first pregnancy?" the sales man asked as he handed the receipt to Severus after he paid with his card.

"It is," Hermione answered.

"Congratulations, and good luck," he smiled at them. "Thank you and I hope to see you again."

"Maybe next time, I'll buy you a pink one," Severus said to Hermione as they left the store.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped in shock.

"I wouldn't mind having a little girl," he told her as he placed her hand in his.

--

They were both seated under the shade a big tree in the park. Severus was leaning against the tree with his back, while Hermione's back was to his chest as she sat between his legs.

"Where you serious awhile ago Severus?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of the fish, from the small take out box of fish and chips that was close by.

"About what Love?" Severus asked as he continued reading a book entitled 'The Expectant Father.' He reminded himself that Poppy was going to be Hermione's healer, and that she had to know the truth.

"You want to have a little girl," she told him as she turned her head to face him.

Severus placed his book down and looked into her eyes. "I don't see why not? I would like to have at least one of each."

"You really do surprise me," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I too surprise myself."

Hermione grinned and decided to tease or annoy him. "Our son, a Gryffindor."

Severus eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think that our son, my son, or any of my children will be a Gryffindor?" he sneered. "Slytherin!"

"You are married to a Gryffindor," Hermione reminded him.

"Fine," he grumbled. "As long as they aren't a Hufflepuff and… hopefully, they won't have my nose."

Hermione placed her nose on his, and rubbed it. "I like your nose. I don't want them to have my curls though."

"I like your curls," he murmured against her lips before kissing her.

In reality, neither of them cared about how their son or children would look like. Even housing didn't matter to Severus. all that mattered to them was that their children were going to be healthy, and hopefully, live in a peaceful world, free of the Dark Lord.

--

AN – A dosage of sweetness, and a slightly nervous Severus. Can you imagine him in the delivery room? Hopefully, he'll be ready for it when the time comes. Lunch with King Richard, next. **Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 38

Remus, Tonks, Harry and Sirius appeared on the front lawn gardens of Wellington Castle, and walked towards the main entrance. Remus had hooked Tonks's arm around his; Harry and Sirius followed close behind.

"Are you sure what I'm wearing is alright?" Tonks asked Remus for the thousandth time. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a blouse that was untucked. Harry and Sirius were also wearing casual clothing. Nothing formal. It was Remus who told them to dress casually.

"This isn't a grand ball Nymphadora," Remus assured her. "It's just barbeque with King Richard and a few other guests."

"Exactly, with the King," Sirius said. He too also felt under-dressed.

Harry kept silent and gulped. He was nervous. He was about to meet King Richard. The King!

As they approached the double doors, they started to open. There stood Alfred, waiting for them.

"Good afternoon sirs, and madam," he greeted them. "Lunch will be on the patio on the North Wing. Please do follow."

"Alfred?" Remus asked as they walked down the halls.

"Yes Professor Lupin?"

"Has everyone arrived?"

"Everyone is present except for Princess Hermione and Prince Severus," he replied. "They should be arriving shortly."

"Prince Severus!" Sirius snorted. "I don't think I'll ever call him that."

Harry nudged Sirius in the ribs and glared at him. He didn't want Sirius to be rude. They talked about it before they left Grimmauld Place. Sirius said he would try. Apparently, he needed to be reminded of it.

--

"Harry Potter!" King Richard exclaimed as he stood up from his chair as he saw them step out on the patio. He walked towards Harry and stretched out his right hand. "It is so good to meet you."

"It-it's good to also meet you sir. An honor," Harry stammered as he and the King shook hands.

"There is no need to be nervous around me," he chuckled. "I myself am honored to meet you."

"Your Majesty," Remus bowed and stood straight again. "This is my girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks and Harry's godfather, Sirius Black."

"Yes of course." He also shook their hands. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, hello Sir," Sirius said.

Remus laughed at him. "Speechless yet again?"

As they approached the table, Harry and Draco's eyes met. Both gave each other very strong glares. Where they glares of anger?

Harry walked up to Draco and stuck his right hand out. "Truce Malfoy?" Harry said. It surprised everyone at the table that Harry just did that, without badmouthing the blonde boy.

Draco stood and accepted. "Truce."

Sirius swallowed his pride and walked up to Narcissa. If Harry could do it, so could he. "Hello… cousin," he greeted her.

"Sirius!" Narcissa said happily as she stood and pulled Sirius in a tight hug, squeezing the air out of him.

Next, Harry and Sirius also had set their differences aside with Lucius. Everyone was happy, and few people were relieved. They were ready to stop a fight if ever it did happen.

"This is cool place you have here Your Majesty," Harry commented as he looked around the vast area.

"Thank you Harry. I do have a small quidditch pitch out on the other lawn. Perhaps you and Draco could play a small friendly game."

Draco nudged Harry on his side. "He's got the wickedest broom collection in one of his rooms," he told him. "Brooms of all brands, from all over the world… even the limited editions."

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't wait to see the brooms. "Could we try them?" he asked softly.

"He doesn't mind...as long as we don't break them or anything."

"Boys!" Lucius addressed them in a warning tone. He knew what the two were snickering about and what they were planning to do.

"It's alright Lucius. Let the boys have their fun," King Richard grinned widely at the two. He once was a young lad, and knew exactly what they wanted and needed: fun and action.

"So where are Hermione and Severus?" Sirius asked.

"They usually spend lots of time in Severus's loft in muggle London," Albus replied. "Princess does need her escape from time to time from our world."

"I swear, those two people are so in love, and they don't even know it," Lucius said.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. "Last week, Hermione told me that she loved Snape." When he saw people around the table grinning from cheek to cheek, and laughing, he wondered if he said something wrong.

"I knew it!" Lucius laughed.

"But it doesn't mean Severus had admitted his feelings towards her," Minerva said.

"We aren't so sure Minerva," Albus said with his eyes twinkling.

--

"Grandpa!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she stepped out on to the patio and ran towards him. Even though he was seated in the chair, she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Poppet," he kissed her cheek as well. "Miss me?"

"Always," she replied.

After Severus just said good afternoon to everyone in a flat tone, he sat down right next to his wife. He had the usual scowl on his face, but there was a glint in his eye. A glint of happiness as he and Hermione were about to inform everyone.

"My word!" King Richard gasped as he saw Hermione's charm sparkle brightly under the sun. It was hard to miss, even if he tried. "That another gift form Severus?" he asked Hermione as he leaned forward to look at the closely.

"Yes," she replied as she glanced at Severus. He gave her a nod, meaning it was time to tell them.

"You spoil my granddaughter too much Severus," King Richard said as he leaned back into his chair, shaking his head. "If you know what's good for you, I beg of you not to always buy her what she wants."

"With all do respect Your Majesty," Severus started. "Hermione here is anything but spoiled. It is I that gave the charm to her."

"It's exquisite," Narcissa commented as she leaned on her elbows, and tried to look at the small charm from across the table. "Is it a blue shoe?"

"It is," Hermione replied.

"I've given Narcissa jewelry as well. Flowers, butterflies and hearts. Shoes, I don't understand," Lucius said as his brow frowned. "And it's not even Slytherin or Gryffindor colors. I would have made it match the emeralds on her ring. Severus, you should know better."

"It's an Aaron Basha," Severus added. He waited for Narcissa to respond. After all, she was a shopaholic and knew a lot of designer names.

"Who?" Narcissa asked. "Who's that?"

Severus smirked as he looked at Hermione. "Oh…" One of his brows arched up. "Does Narcissa Malfoy not know of a very popular jeweler?"

Narcissa scoffed at his comment and kept her chin up.

Severus chuckled a bit. "Oh, so she's never heard of him."

Hermione leaned over and then whispered, "Severus don't be such a tease."

"Hush Little One," he whispered. "Let me enjoy this moment."

"Well, educate us and tell us who he is," Narcissa said, with much pride in her voice.

Severus looked around the table as all eyes were on him. His hand was in Hermione's as he rubbed his thumb up and down her knuckles. "Aaron Basha is a designer that targets mothers and… expecting mothers."

"You're pregnant?!" Minerva gasped. She was the first to speak among the surprised and speechless audience.

Hermione nodded.

"With a son," Severus added with a small smile.

"Congratulations!" King Richard exclaimed. He stood from his chair and his granddaughter and son-in-law. Few tears were running from his eyes as he hugged them both. He was going to have a great-grandchild, which made him very happy.

Lunch started soon after everyone congratulated the happy couple.

--

AN – Lunch will continue in the next chap. Everyone else will hear about Ron. **Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 39

"Your Majesty," Severus started as he cut another slice of his steak, "With Hermione being pregnant, we must inform Madam Pomfrey of everything. She is our healer at Hogwarts."

"I must agree with you," King Richard said as he smiled at his granddaughter.

"Then I shall have a meeting with her and tell her myself," Albus said.

"You do understand Hermione that since you are pregnant, there are more security precautions that we need to take?" King Richard asked.

Hermione sighed as she placed her fork down. "I do grandpa." She was so not in the mood to talk about security the war, and whatever else more. All she wanted to do was enjoy lunch with her friends and family. When was it never a subject for her grandfather to talk about?

"For starters, I would not like the Weasley boy to be alone with you at any time," Severus said clearly. "If he is to lay a finger on you again and harm you, I swear, I am going to kill him myself.

"Severus!" she glared at him. Most of all, she didn't want to talk about Ron.

Minerva gapsed, "What are you talking about?"

Severus turned to Remus and Tonks. He got hold on one of Hermione's hands and held it. He could feel her be mad and sad herself.

"Umm… during Harry's birthday party, Ron had let's say, manhandled Hermione," Tonks informed everyone at the table. "He even threw her on the floor."

"What?!" Harry and Sirius asked in shock, along with a few other people.

"He was jealous, you could clearly see it Harry," Remus said. "We didn't want to tell you since it was your birthday, and ruin the occasion for you."

Sirius remained silent. That explained why Hermione decided to not sit next to Ron in the party after she had a talk with him in his room.

"That Weasel!" Draco outraged.

"What is his problem anyway?" Lucius asked.

"He didn't take the breakup too well," Harry replied. "He still thinks he and Hermione belong together."

"And treats you like you're his possession," Severus added as he looked at his wife.

"You could press charges against him," Narcissa stated. "He cannot treat you that way, you are the heir to the throne after all."

Hermione shook her head. "Then he'll find out. If I was just a regular person, being shoved to the floor by someone I know, could be explained as a quarrel between friends."

"Some friend!" Draco said.

"So he can't know okay? He's just going to explode and snap. If he knows, he might even slip." Hermione was starting to get irritated and annoyed just talking about Ron. She grabbed her napkin from her lap, and tossed it on her chair as she stood. "Just forget about it!"

"Hermione?" Severus called after her as she walked back in the castle.

"Leave her be Severus," Albus said. "She's just mad and needs time alone."

"I want to kill him now!" Severus growled.

"You're not the only one," Lucius said. How dare Ronald Weasley treat his goddaughter that way!

"Now, now," King Richard said calmly. "There is no need to do anything rash. Let's just hope that over time, this Ron boy comes to his senses, and that he will no longer do such brutal actions towards Hermione."

--

Hermione stared blankly at the fireplace as she lay down on her stomach on the bed. Her right fingers fidgeted with the charm around her neck as she was deep in thought. Why in the world did she have so many problems to deal with? First it was dealing with the war, and of all things, Ron also had become a problem.

Besides Draco and Harry, Ron was supposed to be her best friend as well. Yes, they were best friends during the first few years at Hogwarts. After the breakup of their very brief relationship, Hermione started to question if Ron was truly a best friend. He started to disrespect her, and hurt her not just emotionally, but physically as well. If Ron did respect their friendship and value it, then he would have respected her decision towards ending their relationship.

Hermione hoped that breaking it off with Ron didn't ruin the friendship that they had, but it did. Maybe Ron didn't value what they had. It was he that ruined their friendship. With his behavior becoming more irrational, maybe Ron wasn't the friend that she once thought that he was.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice called her, breaking out of her thoughts.

Hermione looked at the door, and saw Draco and Harry who just walked into her bedroom. "Hey guys," she sighed.

"I'm sorry about Ron, Hermione," Harry said as he sat on the bed next to Hermione. Draco sat nearby as well. "If I had known, I would have gotten mad at him." Harry was feeling guilty. Maybe if he talked to Ron at some point and defended Hermione, he wouldn't have harmed her. He however decided to remain neutral at the time. He didn't like to pick sides too much. Now of course, he was on Hermione's side.

"It's not your fault Harry," she answered back. "Ron can be really immature."

"If you'd ask me to hex him or kill him, I'd do it without even thinking," Draco said as he shook his head.

Hermione smiled. She knew Draco would do anything for her. "Thanks Draco, but no."

"What do you plan to do to him? You can't forget what he did to you and ignore him," he said.

"He's right you know," Harry agreed.

"I'll just have to keep on standing on my decision and say that I am not interested in going out with him or be his girlfriend. I am so happily married, and you know that."

"But he doesn't," Harry said. "I don't think that he'll stop going after you. He's obsessed with you. He always talks about you. It can either be he's complains about you, or saying how he's so in love with you. I swear, sometimes I just want to put plugs in my ears."

"Then Severus is right, you can't be with him alone at anytime," Draco said.

Hermione shrugged.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said as he placed a hand on her arm, "we'll be here for you."

Draco gave her a smile and nodded.

"I know guys, thanks," she said softly. "I thought you guys were going to play quidditch outside?" she asked, remembering that they were talking about it during lunch.

"Yes, we will," Harry said. "Your grandfather gave me something though." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a bunch of tickets. "Tickets for the Quidditch World Cup match. The Weaseleys', Sirius, Remus, Tonks and even Severus are all going to go. We have great box seats."

"Severus?"

"Yes. He said he was going to show Weasley that you are clearly taken. He's coming to the match to be with you."

"Wait… How?" Hermione asked in confusion. "He and I can't let the public know that we are together. It will raise suspicions if I was a princess or not, even with the Dark Lord."

"He's going to wear a glamour charm," Draco replied. "You and he can act all lovey- dovey in front of everyone. No one will suspect who he is. It was his idea. He even named himself Brandon Hughes."

"Oh my God," Hermione giggled. "Brandon Hughes. I couldn't have thought of something better to be with him in public here in the wizarding world."

"I can't wait to see how Ron will react," Harry grinned.

"Too bad I can't be there to see it up close," Draco said. Him and his parents were also going to the match, but obviously sitting far from them. He really wanted to see how the dumb redhead would react. Nonetheless, he would eventually find out soon after.

--

AN – 'Brandon' meets everyone, next. Ron-bashing around the corner again. Brandon and Hughes are the last names of two characters that Alan Rickman played. **Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

AN - I own nothing!

--

Chapter 40

Hundreds of tents were gathered outside the quidditch stadium, with thousands of people around the area. They were either walking around, or gathered in groups, in their tents, most probably talking about quidditch. There were also a big number of grills and barbeques. Wizards and witches enjoyed cookouts just as much as they enjoyed the quidditch matches.

It was to be the biggest game in history. England versus Bulgaria. For twenty years, England had never made it into the finals. In the semi-finals, they had beaten Ireland, who was their rival since Merlin knows how long.

"I can't believe your boyfriend's coming," Ginny squealed in excitement as she sat next to Hermione and clapped her hands. Mostly everyone was inside the Weasley tent. The other few were gallivanting around nearby.

"I wrote him and told him that I was going to go to the watch the match," Hermione spoke. "And then he said that he wanted to come as well."

A few hours ago when they were still at the Burrow, Arthur came up to her and apologized for Ron's actions. It was Tonks and Remus that told on Ron, and told he and Molly about how he abused Hermione. Both parents were shocked to hear such news. They were very disappointed with him.

Ron, who was seated not so far away with Harry, was angry and pissed off that the idea that Hermione's 'boyfriend' was coming, and arriving anytime soon. The girls kept on talking about the guy, and giggling like mad. "I can't believe you let Hermione invite the sleaze bag Harry. You could have invited someone else with that spare ticket."

"She asked," Harry shrugged. "Who else would have I invited?"

"Anyone else but him!" Ron hissed back. "You could have just thrown away the ticket instead of inviting him. I can't believe it, I thought that you were on my side. You're siding with him, and you don't even know him."

"Ron, I am not siding with anyone. I am Hermione's friend and I respect her decisions. You should also try to do the same mate," Harry said firmly, and gave a pat on his back. He walked towards the twins, not wanting to sit next to Ron and hear him complaining, and ranting.

He had been mad at Hermione for days. His allowance had been cut in half for the entire school year. He was also punished to do more chores when he was around the house. To his conclusion, it was Hermione that had told on him. He wasn't even given the chance to defend himself. It was all her fault really, she was the one that made him angry and started it.

"Excuse me," a deep voice called, as a tall man stepped into the tent. His wavy hair was tied back. Eyes, black and deep. His fair skin completion stood out from the black jeans that he wore along with a grey shirt, and jacket. He looked to be in his late twenties. Very handsome, and striking in his crisp clothes.

"Brandon!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she jumped out of her seat, and headed to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his went around her waist. She kissed him firmly on the lips and then whispered, "I'm so happy that you're here Severus."

"Me too Little One," he replied back. He gave her a small peck on her cheek and then pulled away.

"Everyone, this is Brandon Hughes," Hermione announced.

"He's not even Italian," Ron complained.

"No Ron. You assumed he was Italian. I met him in Italy," Hermione said as she snapped her head at him. She felt Severus's hand squeeze hers slightly, telling her to not get angry.

"Excuse my son for being so rude Brandon," Arthur said as he walked to him and shook his hand.

"No trouble at all," he replied back. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Weasely."

"Call me Arthur. This is my wife Molly," he gestured to the woman standing next to him.

"You didn't say he was a handsome catch dear," Molly said as she too shook his hand. She also grinned and winked at Hermione.

All Severus could do was snort and blush. If she only knew who he really was, would she say the same?

"Come, let me introduce you to Ginny and the rest of the gang," Hermione said as she pulled his hand, making him follow.

"Dad," Ron called as he stood from his seat and walked towards him. "Shouldn't that Brandon guy be charged for being a pedophile? He's an old douche bag. He might try to rape Hermione."

"Hermione's is of age Ron, thanks to the time-turner. And please, I do not want to argue again with you about Hermione," he said in a very low and serious tone. "She's happy. Live with it."

Ron grounded his teeth as he watched his father walk away. His hands clenched into fists when he saw Brandon sitting closely to Hermione, along with his siblings and Harry. They were all engaged in some talk. What did Hermione see in the guy? Even his family as well seemed to like him.

"Brandon, why don't you join us later at our home, for a late dinner, after the match?" Molly asked. "We'd love to have you."

"Yeah mate!" both Fred and George said.

Severus looked at Hermione. Her cinnamon eyes shined brightly as she looked at him with plead. The plan was that he was just going to stay and watch the game. He also didn't like the idea of Ron being around Hermione when he wasn't there. He couldn't say no. "I'd love to Molly. Thank you."

Ron huffed as he stormed out of the tent. His family was accepting Brandon with open arms. They haven't known the guy for five minutes. He had to come up with a plan—something to get Hermione back and make her his.

--

Ron paid the man behind the register for the popcorn and soda that he just ordered. As he headed to the area in which he was supposed to be seated, he was slammed against the wall. Luckily, he didn't drop his soda and popcorn.

"Just the boy I wanted to see," Severus hissed at his. His arm pinned Ron on the chest, firmly holding him against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ron asked aloud. He couldn't push him off. Severus was surprisingly strong.

"You are!" he answered back. "Hermione told me what you did to her. That was a very grave error."

"And who the fuck do you think you are?! You don't scare me! And she isn't yours."

"She is mine!" Severus hissed.

"Really?" Ron asked cockily. "She isn't interested in guys like you. You're just a boring dirty old man. She likes a strong man, an athlete even. You know she used to go out with Viktor Krum, the star seeker on the Bulgarian team? I play on my school team. She'll dump you as soon as she realizes just how boring you are."

Severus shook his head. "Some athlete you are then. You can't even get a girl," he countered back. "Planning to get into the big leagues some day? Good luck. And Hermione will never be yours." He stepped back and grabbed the soda cup from Ron's hand. With it, he poured it on the boy's head.

"Fuck!" Ron said as he stepped away. It was too late though, he was soaked in soda.

"That was just a warning," Severus said in a threatening tone as he threw the empty cup into the trash bin nearby. Before he walked away, he grabbed a handful of popcorn and smirked at Ron. When he walked away, he couldn't help but chuckle as he ate the popcorn. His revenge may have been small, but it was sweet, and dare he say—wet.

--

Hermione and Severus stood right next to each other. Her arms wrapped around his waist, as he had an arm and part of his jacket wrapped around her. They were enjoying and watching the game excitedly, and cheered on or booed just like everyone else in the crowd.

"One day," Severus whispered in her ear, "when I am not wearing a glamour charm, I will tell the entire world and show them how much I love you."

Hermione looked up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait for that day to come."

--

Across the field, numerous pairs of eyes were watching Severus and Hermione, and most especially Ron. The Malfoys and King Richard, who were seated in separate boxes, could clearly see how angry Ron was. He was too focused on looking at the couple, instead of the game. Hermione could never be alone with him. If looks could kill, he wanted to kill the man that was holding her.

--

AN – Who cares about the game when the bashing of Ron could be more fun? Who won the game? England of course!** Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 41

"Here Brandon, have another piece of fried chicken," Molly offered as she placed a wing on his plate, along with another helping of gravy and mashed potatoes.

Severus knew clearly that he couldn't refuse even though he wanted to. That was Molly, always feeding everyone. He was already stuffed for she also fed him a few sausages in buns at the cookout. "Thank you," he said.

"So Brandon, what do you do?" Percy asked.

"I'm a freelance researcher. I do most of my work in Italy, but I also do some in muggle London," Severus replied.

"Did you grow up here?" Arthur asked.

"I did."

"How come you've never attended Hogwarts then?" Percy asked.

"I was home schooled."

"You and my eldest, Bill would get along," Molly said. "He's in Romania now, with his wife Fleur. Both of them also are researchers, but they do it for a private company."

"How did you and Hermione meet?" Ginny grinned as she looked at the two.

"At a bar in Rome. We just clicked from there," Severus replied. He looked at Hermione and gave her a small peck on her cheek. They had their story all planned out.

Ron grumbled to himself and shook his head. He was sick of watching Brandon being all sweet with Hermione, when it was supposed to be him. Researcher or quidditch star? Boring or fun? Was it really that difficult to pick a choice?

"I wouldn't have had as much fun in Italy if it wasn't for Brandon," Hermione said.

"See the sights," Fred said.

"And eat the food," George continued.

"He cooks wonderful Italian food," Hermione said as she smiled at Severus.

Molly then said, "Great! Now I can have some help with the complex recipes in the cookbook that you gave me Hermione."

"One day Molly. I must go back to Italy tomorrow."

"So soon?" Harry gasped. "But you just got here."

"That's great to hear!" Ron said aloud. "What?" he said as all heads at the table snapped at his direction. "He's an arse and poured my cola all over me awhile ago."

"You deserved it for what you did to Hermione!" Severus answered back.

"Screw you!" Ron hollered back.

"Enough!" Arthur shouted. He looked at Ron and pointed a finger at him before he could speak. "I don't want to hear it Ron. It was just a little cola, nothing more." He understood it was payback. Any boyfriend would fight back for their girlfriend. Brandon could have done worse.

"You're picking him over me?!" Ron was appalled. His own parents! He glared angrily and Brandon and then at Hermione. "Why did you have to meet him? What the fuck were you doing having fun in Italy when you were supposed to be in mourning for your parents?"

Everyone gasped his name.

Hermione most of all was shocked. She grabbed her glass of pumpkin juice, and threw its contents across the table at Ron. "I hate you!" she screamed at him as she stood up. She then ran off, and headed upstairs.

"Hermione!" Severus called after her as he quickly followed.

"Arse!" Ron hissed as he wiped his face. Before he knew it, there was a very sharp pain coming from his ear. His mom pulled him roughly with it, which made him shout in pain. "That hurts!"

"You come here!" Molly said as she pulled Ron up from his chair, and led him to the kitchen. Arthur and Harry too followed behind.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ron asked his mother rudely as she shocked him back against the kitchen counter. He rubbed on his ear as she finally let it go.

Molly slapped Ron on his cheek hard. "That is no way to talk to me. I am your mother!" she angered at him. "And also, I am shocked at the way you had just spoken to Hermione."

"Hey, it's the sleaze bag's fault," Ron answered back as he was rubbing his cheek. The slap had hurt worse than the ear pulling. "And it's the truth! You might have to check on the Brandon guy upstairs, he might be hurting her or raping her."

"Like you hurt her!?" Arthur said as he stalked forward to his son. "How many times do I have to repeat myself to you? Never treat or talk to Hermione like dirt! And if she doesn't want to be with you, live with it."

Ron looked over his father's shoulders and saw Harry. "Harry, help me out here will you mate?"

Harry shook his head. He spat out, "Screw you!" Harry walked slowly back to the kitchen and felt very bad for Hermione, and very angry at Ron.

"I am very ashamed to call you my son!" Molly said angrily, with a hint of sadness. She and Arthur didn't raise Ron and disrespect people, and be rude to, most especially towards the people that were his friends. "Get out of my face before you get a beating from me."

Ron frowned at his father. He could always talk some sense in his mother. Instead, he saw the same angry glare that his mother just had, and shook his head. Beyond the kitchen, he saw all his siblings, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Tonks. All of them looked disgusted at him.

"I'm going to go upstairs and check on Hermione," Tonks announced as she walked towards the stairs.

"Fine," Ron scoffed as he walked towards the back door or the kitchen. As he exited the house, he looked back and expected for someone to go after him, and possibly stop him. There was no one however. He knew when he was not wanted, and apparated into the dark night.

--

AN – Ron—the biggest problem in the world… You know what to do. A bash and a **review.**


	42. Chapter 42

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 42

"What is it with him?" Hermione hissed angrily as she looked out the window in Ginny's room. Her arms were crossed against her chest, not bothering to look at Severus who was standing a step or two away from her. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes even though she was furious with Ron. What he just said was the worst thing he could ever tell her. Offensive to say the least.

"All I can say is that he clearly wants to make you mad and miserable since you choose not to be with him," Severus replied. He wasn't too sure if Hermione wanted to be held, and decided to give her some space. It was obvious that she was very angry.

"It's not only that I do not choose to be with him, but also, that I cannot."

"He doesn't know that."

"Then do you intend on telling him?" Severus asked. "Maybe if you do tell him the truth, he will decide to shut up and accept the way things are."

Hermione shook her head. "You don't know Ron. He's immature as it is. If I do tell him the truth, surely he will not take it will, and blow his head off. He might even tell others of my secrets. No, I can't tell him."

Severus didn't say anything. Hermione was right. Who knew how the boy would react. Best not tell him at all. Still, he really wanted to sock him down into his grave. He was getting more and more out of control.

"I'm not heartless am I Severus?" Hermione asked him softly.

"What makes you say that?" he asked surprised by what she had just asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe Ron was right. What was I doing having fun over in Italy? I should have been sad and in mourning, but in the end, I wasn't… I still wish for them to be alive. My heart still aches for them."

"Hermione," Severus sighed as stepped up right next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, "you are anything but heartless. It is he that is heartless. If you were heartless, then how would you be able to love an old fool such as myself." He kissed her temple and pulled her against him. "To me, you have the biggest heart in the world. That is one of the reasons why I love you."

Hermione started to calm in Severus's arms. He knew just what to say at the right times. "I really hate him," she murmured. The feeling of being tired started to hit her.

"You are not alone on that Little One," he replied back. He then felt her lean more heavily against him. "Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Just tired that's all."

"We must head on home then," Severus suggested. "We've had a tiresome day today. And to top it all off, stressful as well. It isn't too good for you either way since you're pregnant."

"Could we just sit down for a bit?" Hermione asked softly.

With an arm still around her, Severus led her toward Ginny's bed. When he made Hermione sit down, he wasn't surprised that she had laid herself down on the bed afterwards. He knew that she was exhausted. He could carry her out later on.

--

When Tonks walked into the room, she saw Severus sitting beside a sleeping Hermione. She closed the door silently and walked towards them, catching Severus's attention.

"She's sound asleep," he told her.

"That's good to know," she said softly.

Severus's anger for Ron was still evident inside him. "I am going to kill that stupid boy!" he hissed softly as not to wake his wife.

"Look Severus, why don't you just go on home," Tonks suggested. "It would be best to just avoid Ron in all ways, until classes start."

"Why not avoid him forever?" Severus asked. He knew that Hermione would like it that way, and so would he. No more Ronald Weasley forever. Severus stood up and moved and picked up Hermione in his arms gently. She murmured his name softly as she snuggled her face in the crook of his neck. "I have you Little One. Just sleep," he whispered to her.

Tonks opened the door for Severus, and followed him down the stairs. Very soon afterwards, Severus said their goodbyes and thank yous to everyone. He was pleased that he didn't see Ron and headed to Wellington castle.

--

Ron head been walking around random dark places around wizarding Britain. One of them even included Knockturn Alley. He was anything but scared when he walked through those dark dreary places. All he could think about was Hermione and Brandon. It wasn't right at all. Hermione and him, together, was right in all ways.

Hermione hated him. Harry hated him. Shit, even his own family and parents hated him. It was all Hermione's fault. If she wasn't so stubborn and choose to be with him, things wouldn't have ended to be so chaotic. He would be happy and so would everyone else.

Finally, he apparated to the last place in his mind. He walked around the woods, all the trees were dark and leave less—all dead. Above, only a part of the moon shined from above, just leaving him enough light to watch and see where he was walking. Far beyond the trees, he saw what seemed like an old, dark, and abandoned manor.

Ron's head snapped around as he heard the sound of something scurrying around the area. "Who's there?" he asked aloud. Suddenly, his eyes had spotted a rat. Not just any ray, but his former rat pet, Scabbers. Before his very eyes, Scabbers morphed into his human form Peter Pettigrew.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Pettigrew asked, as his nosed twitched like a rat's. He knew exactly who the boy was in front of him. "You have guts to come here. Have you voluntarily walked into your death?"

"I came here to see Voldemort," Ron said. His voice showed no fear. He knew exactly what he was about to walk into.

--

AN – Sorry, it took a little longer to update. I'm having a lot of problems now, and I really need some of your prayers. Do not worry, I will update as best as I can. Yes, some of you were right, Ron was going to go to Voldemort. Don't hate me for the cliffy… **Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 43

Voldemort's red eyes slightly brightened as he watched Pettigrew walk into his throne room with a very red headed boy that he knew. Ronald Weasley, one of the members of the famous Golden Trio at Hogwarts. Harry Potter's best friend. So it was he that disrupted the wards. The question in his head though was 'Why?'

"Bow to the Dark Lord!" Pettigrew seethed as he threw Ron hard on the stone floor, a few feet away in front of the Dark Lord.

"Now, now. That is no way to treat our guest," Voldemort said as he stood up from his throne chair and walked down the short steps to stand directly in front of Ron. He looked into Ron's eyes as his eyes met his. The familiar look of pure hatred was evident. He knew the look all too well. "Fetch our guest a drink and some food," he commanded at Pettigrew.

Pettigrew's eyes widened in shock. He thought that his leader would kill Ron instantly. Apparently, he was wrong. He wanted to question why, but decided to hold his tongue. If he was going to question Voldemort again, like he had done times before, he would receive another Crucio, no doubt. So, he scampered away to the kitchens.

"Stand Ronald Weasley," Voldemort said. He then stuck his hand out right hand to Ron, palm side down. "Kiss the ring."

Ron hesitated for a moment, but then did as he was told. He held Voldemort's hand in both his hands, and felt that it was cold, like he was touching someone dead. After he kissed the ring, he stood up straight, with his chest out.

Voldemort smirked at the boy's courage. He clearly wasn't frightened of him. There was not an ounce of nervousness that he could see. "Why is it that you have come to me Ronald?" he asked curiously.

"I have come to join you, and become a Death Eater," Ron answered clearly.

Voldemort chuckled evilly at Ron's answer. "Are you serious?" He then snapped back to his cold and stiff ways and then said, "You had better not be fooling around with me boy! If you are a spy for the Order like Snape, then you just walked into your death!"

"I am not a spy, nor am I a member of the Order, yet. I have come here on my own, willingly."

"I will use Legimency on you," Voldemort informed Ron.

"I have nothing to hide," Ron said.

Voldemort walked up the steps and stuck his wand out towards Ron and then said, "_Legilimens_!"

Memories of what had happened over the previous days flashed randomly at him. He saw that the boy wanted Hermione for himself, but she didn't want him. She was involved with someone else. He even saw the night when she had been shoved to the floor, and called a whore. The rebelliousness of Ron was coming out strongly. Everyone else was against him, even his parents, and Harry himself. He felt the hatred that Ron felt. The revenge to get back at everyone and to claim Hermione as his own. He also felt the boy's jealousy of the other two, and everyone else was well.

"Interesting," Voldemort said as he pulled back, sounding very amused. "Tired of being the outcast among the three, and being ignored? Tired of being treated like your stupid?"

"I am not stupid!" Ron snapped.

"I didn't say that you were. It is they who are stupid."

"All of them," Ron muttered.

"You are also interested in the Mudblood friend of yours I see," Voldemort pointed out. "Shame really, since you are a pure-blood. Nonetheless, why is it that you chose to come here and join me?"

"Like you said, tired this and tired that."

"And wanting revenge I might add."

"Yes sir."

"You feel as if you were betrayed, and backstabbed. What is it though that you can do for me?"

"I can become your spy," Ron answered. "I may not be a member of the Order, but I will be soon, in a few months or so, when Dumbledore will tell me that I'm of age. Still, I can get some information out of them. I can also do whatever you ask of me. Hurt Harry, hex him, poison him, but not kill him."

"Leave the killing part to me boy," Voldemort said.

"So does that mean that you are going to make me a Death Eater?" Ron's eyes shimmered brightly with happiness.

Voldemort sat back on his throne, and scratched his chin with two fingers as he thought to himself. Yes, the boy would be useful. He didn't have a spy, and he wasn't a traitor like Severus was. He could not only just deliver information, but also do things like poisoning and hexing spells, not just to Harry, but also the others as well. "What is it that you want in return from me if I do let you join me, besides the respect that you have gained from me just by coming here willingly, turning your back on them?"

"Money," Ron answered. It was plain and simple. He didn't just want it, but he also needed it—more of it. His parents never had enough, and he wanted so much. Better clothes, more candy, the best quidditch broom, and the list goes on.

"And that is all?"

"Yes my Lord."

Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a pouch filled with galleons. "Here's some money for now," he said as he tossed the pouch to Ron. "There is more where that came from."

Ron opened the pouch and saw at least a hundred galleons in it. He smiled at himself and put the pouch in the pocket of his jeans.

"As for the Mark," Voldemort started as he stood up from his throne. "You cannot wear it. It might be discovered even if you wear a glamour charm." He placed the tip of his wand in his other hand a muttered a spell. In seconds, a golden pendant, with a leather strap appeared in his hand. The pendant was in the shape of a cobra's head. "Wear this around your neck, beneath your clothes. When it glows, or when it feels that heat, I am summoning for you."

Ron stepped forward and reached for the charm and strap. He placed it around his neck and hid it beneath his shirt.

"You must tell no one of this," Voldemort said. "Even I will not inform the other Death Eaters of you. It will just be between you, me and Pettigrew. King Richard said he had spies, so for now, we will meet in secret."

"My Lord," Pettigrew greeted as he walked back into the room. He had a tray in his hands with a cheese burger and a goblet of pumpkin juice. A small table instantly appeared in front of Ron along with a chair at its side.

"We have a spy Pettigrew," Voldemort informed his rat of a servant.

Pettigrew's eyes widened in shock yet again as he looked at Ron. He then turned to look at his master as he started to hear him laugh aloud in a very sinister tone. He then joined in chorus.

Ron smirked at himself as he sat down, and started to eat. Finally, he got what he wanted and deserved. Respect and money. And of all things, he got it from Voldemort himself, and not some stupid people that were supposed to be his friends and family. For once, he felt like the truly belonged, and it felt good because this time, he did things on his own. There was no ranting or complaining involved. Life was good.

--

Harry woke up suddenly and sat up on his bed. Sweat covered the upper part of his body, and made portions of his white shirt see through. He had a nightmare again about Voldemort, which made his scar hurt.

"What the hell was that symbol?" he asked himself as he saw a symbol of a glowing cobra's head. If it wasn't the Dark Mark, then what was it?

--

AN – Hope you liked or loved the chap. Of course, I also hope that you hate Ron all the more. **Review!**


	44. Chapter 44

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 44

_Hermione looked around and noticed all the white fluffy clouds around her as her body flew swiftly above them as if she were Superman. Yes, it thrilled her for some reason even though she hated flying. Now, she felt free and safe._

_As she looked ahead of her, she noticed that there were three people waiting for her just beyond. The closer she got, she recognized who they were: her parents and her grandmother. Ecstatic, she reached out to them, wanting to hug them after not seeing them for a long time._

"_Sorry Hermione, we can't," Philip answered sadly as he too wanted to hug his daughter. Like he said though, they couldn't hug her._

"_Why not?" she frowned._

"_We are in the afterlife, and it is not time for you to cross over yet," her mother answered._

_Hermione looked at all of them and then asked, "Am I dreaming then?"_

"_This isn't a dream," her grandmother answered. "We have come to see you and warn you about a certain person. One that is a threat to you. One that wears a symbol."_

"_The Dark Mark you mean?" Hermione asked._

_Hermione's grandmother shook her head. "He may not wear the Mark, but he is just as dangerous as the others and is a follower of Voldemort himself."_

"_Who? What symbol then?"_

"_We do not know who exactly, but we do know that he is someone close to you. What he wears is a head of a cobra."_

_Cobra? Hermione thought to herself. "Does anyone else know? Maybe Lucius knows who this person is."_

_Philip shook his head. "Doubt it. There is a possibility though that Harry may know. We aren't too sure."_

_Hermione thought of numerous names in her head. It obviously couldn't be someone that knew the truth and who she really was, otherwise Voldemort would have already known. Then, who could it be? There were loads of people that she knew._

"_My little girl isn't a little girl anymore," Philip beamed at his daughter, disrupting her thoughts. "You are about to become a mother, and we are do happy for you."_

"_Thanks Daddy," Hermione smiled at him as tears flowed from her eyes. Some of them were tears of happiness and others of sadness. "How I wish that you were all alive."_

"_So do we," her mother said with tears in her eyes as well. "So do we."_

"_Do not worry so Hermione," Philip said softly, seeing the worry in her eyes. "You have many people around you, protecting you. Your grandfather, Lucius and most of all the man that loves you… Severus."_

"_Daddy…" Hermione called as she started to float away. Everything else around her was starting to fade. She tried to reach out to him, as she continued to call to him. No, she couldn't separate from him and them again. Their meeting was just too short. _

"_We love you," his voice echoed. "We will be watching over you…"_

--

"Daddy!" Hermione gasped as she sat straight up from the bed. She looked around and remembered where she was. In her suite along with Severus.

Severus's eyes snapped open when he heard Hermione's voice. He reached out to turn on the bedside lamp and sat up, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright Little One," he murmured as he brushed a kiss against her temple. He thought that Hermione had another bad dream. "I'm here. Nothing and no one can harm you."

"Severus," Hermione sobbed as she turned to face him. "I saw him, along with mum and grandma. I saw him. They talked to me, and told me something important."

"Did they?" he asked. So it wasn't a nightmare. He could sense her fear and sadness. He understood why the sadness, but what of the fear? "What did they say?"

"There's a follower of the Dark Lord that is close to me. He doesn't wear the Dark Mark, but bears the symbol of the head of a cobra," she explained. "I-I don't know who, and Harry might not know either. It scares me Severus…"

"Hush… Hush…" was all Severus could say as he pulled her to his chest. His chin resting on top of her head. He couldn't admit that he too was scared for the safety of his wife. A spy for Voldemort himself? Who could the traitor be?

"I wanted to stay and be with them. I didn't want to leave," Hermione cried. "I don't think I can take it anymore. All the stress and problems… I wanted to stay with them…"

Severus kept his hold on Hermione as he lay back down on the bed. He continued to whisper comforting words to her as she continued to cry. He understood why she wanted to stay with them. Her pain and sorrow, he could feel very well. There were already enough problems for her and them as it was, and there were still more coming along the way. He had no choice, but to be strong for them. There was no other option.

Then the thought of being alone, without her, if she did stay with them hit him. He couldn't be without her. He just couldn't. Hermione had become his life. Without her, he was nothing.

After some time, Hermione started to quiet down, with the occasional hiccup. Severus knew that she had fallen asleep on his chest. He pushed away the soft curls that had been covering her beautiful face. With his fingers, he gently wiped away the tears on her tear stained face.

His lips rested on her brow as he softly murmured, "I can't live without you Hermione. I do not know where I would be without you. If you did stay with them, I don't know what I would do, or where I would be…"

Severus wrapped his arms around her protectively and stared up the ceiling. He was afraid to sleep the rest of the night. Afraid that he might actually lose her.

He had to talk to King Richard and Lucius first thing in the morning. They had to know about what Hermione just told him. Hermione needed to have more protection and the traitor needed to found amongst the midst right away.

--

AN – To tell the Weasley's (minus Ron of course) and the Hogwarts staff about Hermione's secrets or not? That is the question. **Reivew!**


	45. Chapter 45

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 45

"So you've seen the symbol Harry?" King Richard asked. Severus, Lucius and Harry were seated across from his desk in his study.

"I've seen it in my dreams yes," Harry replied.

"But you don't know who wears it?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't," Harry replied. He wished that he knew though.

"What do we do now your Majesty?" Severus asked. "Hermione needs to have more protection around her."

"How do we do that if we need to keep her real identity a secret?" Lucius asked. "We can't have royal body guards around her when she is in public or in school. People will wonder, most especially Voldemort himself."

"Then more people will have to know about our secrets," King Richard replied. "The rest of the Hogwarts staff have to know."

"And what of the Weasleys?" Lucius asked.

The King didn't say anything, but just looked at Harry. He wanted to hear his opinion.

"Not Ron," Harry said. "Maybe just Arthur. Molly, I'm not so sure."

"What about the youngest one, Ginerva?" Lucius asked. "Isn't she very close to Hermione? One that also can be trusted?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny will be okay with it. There is no problem with telling her either."

"Then I will invite everyone tomorrow for lunch, as they will know the truth," King Richard said. "Classes are about to start next week, and we have to be ready and more cautious and protective over Hermione."

Lucius glanced over at Severus. "How is she?"

Severus sighed. "Everything is starting to take its toll on her. She's emotionally unstable as it is. All the stress and pressure, it isn't too good for her, most especially now since she is with a child."

"Madam Pomfrey will have to check up on her health tomorrow as well," Lucius suggested.

"I will contact Albus then and tell him of the news and our plans," King Richard said.

--

Severus walked towards Hermione who was seated right next to the graves of both her parents. After searching the castle for her, and failing to find her, he started to worry. It was Alfred that informed him of her whereabouts. She wasn't alone though, one of the royal guards stood nearby and watched her like a hawk.

When the guard saw Severus approach, he bowed his head and then departed. Leaving both Severus and Hermione behind on their own.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a person sit right next to her on the ground. Without glancing over at the person, she knew that it was Severus.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked as he watched Hermione remain silent and deep in thought for a few short minutes.

Hermione shrugged. "Are you mad at me Severus?" Hermione asked. She was unable to feel his emotions yet again. "Are you mad at me for wanting to stay with them, and not be here with all of these problems?"

"I understand why Hermione. I understand why you want to be with them, free from everything here on our world. I will not lie to you however when I say… I am not happy with you wanting to be with them."

Hermione nodded and just stared at the ground between her knees.

"Am I not worth it to you Hermione? Do you truly want to be with them and leave me alone, after all that we have been through together?"

"I don't know if I can go on like this Severus," she answered softly as she looked at him for the first time since his arrival.

"I have sacrificed enough for you, and will continue to do so until I die Hermione. I would die for you!" he stated in a very serious voice. "That's how much I love you."

"I know how much you love me. I am not questioning it."

"But you don't love me enough, that's what you're trying to say."

"Do not put words into my mouth Severus," Hermione snapped at him.

Severus shook his head. "If you could've stayed with them, you would have, it's simple. You would have left me without question, so apparently, that leads me to conclude that you don't love me enough." He couldn't deny the pain that he had felt in his heart. As he stood up, he brushed off the dirt and grass off his clothes.

"Sev-"

"Don't Hermione," Severus cut her off. "I will have to get to Hogwarts and talk with Albus. Not to mention, I would also have to start brewing potions for the infirmary stock before the school year starts. I will leave you be and see you soon."

Hermione's mouth gaped open as she tried to say something as she watched him walk away. She wanted to call out to him, but nothing came out. It would have been useless. She sighed to herself and turned her head to look at her parents tombstones.

She started to hate herself. She was getting more cowardly ever since her parents died. Her father was supposed to be a very powerful wizard, and yet he couldn't defend himself from Death Eaters. What more her?

Other than that, she also thought that she was getting more and more selfish towards her own self. Everything was revolving around her, and almost everyone around her, most especially Severus was at her beckon and call. He had given her so much, while she had given him so little. Maybe he was right about her. Maybe she didn't love him enough.

As she stood up, she looked around. Thankfully, no one was present and no one could see her. She walked meters away as fast as she could before anyone else could see her. Then, into thin air, she vanished.

--

AN – Where could she have gone? Lastly, I do not appreciate flaming. So please, do not flame me or my story. **Review!**


	46. Chapter 46

AN – I own nothing!

--

Chapter 46

All the professors at Hogwarts were gathered at the Head Table eating their lunch. It was the first day in which all of them were present at Hogwarts. Most of them did spend their summer vacation elsewhere in their own homes, some with their own families. Now, since classes were just around the corner, they all had to be ready for the year before it started. Planning lessons, syllabuses, minor renovations for the castle and school grounds, and more were what they needed to do before the opening ceremony.

Severus who was seated at one end of the table, with Remus next to him, kept silent to himself as all his other colleagues talked about their summers and what they had done the past few weeks. It was no surprise that he just kept to himself and ate his meal in silence. He was never one to join in the conversations nor gossip with his colleagues.

"Prince Severus! Prince Severus!" a familiar voice shouted out.

Severus's head snapped up. He recognized Alfred running down towards him, panic was evident in his face and voice alone.

Mostly everyone at the table looked at the man in confusion, not knowing who he was. And since when was Severus a prince to begin with?

"Prince Severus," Alfred lowered his head at him as he stood in front of him. he then greeted Albus, Remus and Minerva. "Princess Hermione is missing from the Wellington Castle."

"Missing?! What do you mean missing?!" Severus hissed in shock as he stood from his chair.

"She is no longer in the castle sir-"

"That is where I left her!" Severus said aloud.

"We know sir, but she isn't there. We were hoping that she was here."

"Where is Potter?"

"He went over to Grimmauld Place to check if she was there, but then she wasn't. He is now heading to the Burrow as we speak."

"I doubt that she would be there," Remus said.

"Everyone," Albus started, "we must search every room in the castle and the Forbidden Forest for Hermione Granger."

"Hermione!" Hagrid and a few others gasped. Was Hermione the secret heir of King Richard himself and was Severus her husband? No, it sounded impossible. Severus Snape wasn't the type to wed and have a wife.

"I must check in muggle London Albus," Severus informed him.

"I'll go with you," Remus said.

Albus allowed them to go and watch them run out of the Great Hall.

"What in blazes is going on Albus?" Rolanda Hooch asked as everyone stood from their seats demanding for an explanation.

Albus shook his head. "I cannot explain things now. Please, we must search for Miss Granger and find her as soon as possible."

They noticed the worry in Albus's and Minerva's eyes. Surprisingly, they also saw the same flicker of emotion in Severus's just when he talked with the strange man. It wasn't like him to show such an emotion on his usually unreadable, expressionless face. Without anther question or word, they all departed from the hall and searched for Hermione Granger—Princess Hermione.

--

"She's not picking up again!" Severus gritted through his teeth as he tried to call her through her mobile from his. He and Remus had just entered his loft minutes ago the second time that day. With no luck, Hermione still wasn't there. They were both standing in the kitchen.

"Well, where else could she be?" Remus asked. He and Severus had searched a few number of places nearby. Places in which Severus and Hermione spent a lot of time when they were in muggle London.

She wasn't in the pub in which they had had their first dinner, she also wasn't in the park where they enjoyed having their small picnics. Severus was running out of places in which where to search for her. Hopefully Sirius and Harry would find her in Diagon Alley or Hogsmead, but there was a high possibility in which she wouldn't be there. She knew she wasn't allowed to venture around the wizarding world alone. She wasn't stupid enough to do something like that. The Malfoys too were also out looking for her.

"I can still feel her Remus," Severus informed him. He could feel her guilt. He too felt the same emotion. Guilt that was caused by him no doubt, which made him feel guilty as well. "I'm such an arse," he muttered to himself, but Remus heard him perfectly well.

"Did you have a fight with her before you left?"

Severus shook his head as he leaned back against the counter. "She said some things and so did I. We have had a few arguments in the past, but it was nothing like her running off and disappearing." He looked down at the floor and continued to worry about her and her whereabouts.

"Looks like it's going to pour out," Remus said as he looked out the windows. Dark grey clouds gathered above the London skyline, blocking the sun's bright light.

"I love her Remus," Severus said softly.

Remus turned his head again and just looked at Severus, who still was looking at the floor, his arms crossed over his chest. It was the first time he had heard the words come out of his mouth and admit his feeling towards Hermione.

"I need her… I cannot be without her…" Severus confessed.

"I know Severus," Remus reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Do not worry, we will find her, and she will be home, and safe, with you."

Home? Severus's head snapped up. "I know where she might be," he said as he quickly walked towards the door, with Remus who was puzzled, but followed behind him. Severus hoped that he was right. There was no other place that she might be if she wasn't there, so she had to be there.

--

AN – The suspense won't kill you… **Review** please.


	47. Chapter 47

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 47

Hermione opened the front door and stepped into the house. The house in where she had spent most of her childhood. The house in which her parents were killed by the Death Eaters themselves. Before, it was an actual home. Now, when she stepped into the foyer, she noticed that the house was completely bare. There wasn't a single piece of furniture not trinket left. It was no surprise to her. Her grandfather had told her that he had the place emptied out, with almost everything going into Wellington Castle. The other things that were of no value were given to charity.

The place was still hers so to speak. Her grandfather asked her weeks ago if she wanted to sell the house. All she did was shake her head in reply at him. He understood that she couldn't part with it, neither could he. To Hermione, the house had a great sentimental value. As she walked through the place slowly, a flood of memories had invaded her senses.

---

"_I want to do it Daddy," Hermione said as she tugged on her father's pants. He had just put the cake of the kitchen counter, and was ready for being decorated with frosting. "I want to put the icing."_

"_Alright," Philip said as he bent down and picked up Hermione. He then set her on the counter right next to the cake and different colored frosting. "Now what color should mummy's cake be?"_

_Hermione looked at the different colors or frosting that lay in their bowls. "Yellow!" she squealed._

"_Yellow it is," Philip said as he reached over and got the bowl of yellow frosting. He gave Hermione a spatula as well and helped her put it on and around the cake._

"_Daddy…" Hermione called._

_Philip looked up at Hermione. Before he knew it, her little hand had smeared pink frosting on his cheek. "Hermione!" he gasped._

"_Funny, funny," she giggled as she clapped her hands. Obviously, she didn't care that her other hand got sticky and messy._

"_We are supposed to be decorating mummy's birthday cake," he said in a serious tone. "We are not supposed to make a mess of it." He just sighed to himself and smiled and watched her laughed at him. First she had made a mess with the flour earlier. Now it was the frosting. He didn't have the heart to get mad at her. Instead, he dipped his finger in the white frosting and rubbed it on her little nose. Soon enough, the both of them had more frosting on themselves than the cake._

"_What a mess!" Ellen said aloud as she stepped into the kitchen. She just arrived from her little shopping spree. There was frosting everywhere. Not just on the cake, but on the counter and the kitchen floor, and lastly her husband and daughter._

"_She started it," Philip said defensively as he pointed at Hermione._

"_Really now?" Ellen grinned at Hermione. She knew that she started it. Heading her direction, she had her fingers and was ready to tickle Hermione._

"_No Mummy! No!" Hermione laughed as her mother tickled her endlessly._

---

Hermione walked out through the back door and into the small garden. There, right at the center was a single swing. One that her father built for her, one in which she had spent lots of her play time in with her father pushing he from behind.

She slowly sat herself down on the swing and pushed herself slightly with her feet. As she turned her head to look over her shoulder, she could just picture her father standing there, pushing her, as if it was only yesterday.

"_Higher Daddy! Higher!" she screamed happily._

How she wished it was truly just yesterday. Hermione didn't notice the stormy grey clouds that were above her. Even the thunder and lightning didn't seem to catch her attention as she was too deep in thought, about not just her parents, but also Severus as well.

She was selfish when she was with her parents and grandmother. She wanted to stay with them and not come back. Leaving all of her problems behind. Never did Severus cross her mind at that time. It was wrong—she was wrong. Where was the love in that? Severus was right, she didn't love him enough. All the while, she thought that it was him causing problems in their marriage. Him hiding emotions from her and not being completely truthful. No. It was her that was the problem.

Plain and simple. She was the problem of everything. The cause of everything. Not just everything but everyone. Severus deserved better than her, not the other way around. He already had problems in his life as it was, and she caused him to just have more. Would her love ever be enough? Maybe never.

The heavens then started to pour down on her, as tears from her face started to pour down as well. Eventually, she was getting soaked through, but she didn't care.

---

Hermione's teeth chattered and body shivered as she walked down the hallway towards her old room. She was leaning against the wall, unable to walk on her own strength.

Finally, Hermione reached the room after what seemed like forever. Her body felt so cold and weak. She dragged herself forward and let herself fall to the floor. She curled up into a ball, and tried to keep herself warm. This was the exact same place in which her bed used to be. Her nice warm bed. Her eyes closed as she embraced the darkness that was in front of her.

---

"Hermione!" Severus gasped in shock as he saw her curled up into a ball on the floor in one of the bedrooms. Instantly, he was by her side. He could see that she was soaked through and freezing. With his fingers, he touched the side of her neck and felt for a pulse. "Remus!" he shouted out. "She's in here!"

In seconds, Remus had entered the room and knelt across from Severus. "How is her pulse?"

"It's weak," Severus said as he placed a hand beneath Hermione's cheek. "Hermione? Hermione?" he coaxed trying to awaken her. "C'mon Love open your eyes." He was panicking to say the least. He had never seen Hermione in such a state. Merlin help him. She had to be alright.

"She's in shock Severus, and she might get into hypothermia," Remus told him as he took off his jacket. "We have to get her out of these wet clothes right away.

Severus rolled Hermione onto her back right after Remus lay his jacket on the floor behind her. "Hermione, please, open your eyes," Severus pleaded patting her cheek gently.

From a distance, Hermione heard a familiar voice call her name. When she opened her eyes, through her blurry vision, she could see Severus. "Sev…" she said weakly before blacking out completely.

-----

AN – Hate my cliffys, but love me… **Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 48

Severus lay on top of Hermione, and served as a blanket of sorts for her. She was so close to getting hypothermia that he had to take most of his clothes off and share his body warmth with hers. She was the one that lay naked beneath him, under the layers of sheets.

It was Poppy's idea for him to do share his body heat. She was brought to Wellington Castle as soon as King Richard saw the state his granddaughter was in. with a few diagnostic spells, and a simple warming potion, Poppy said that Hermione was going to get well. She had yet to regain consciousness, but her body would do so at its own time. Other than that, the baby was well. She also had warned everyone that too much stress and pressure was already taking its toll and Hermione, and soon enough it would also affect her pregnancy.

With most of his weight on his elbows, Severus's hands sometimes had had Hermione's head cradled between them. Sometimes, he would allow his fingers to weave through the soft curly strands of her hair. Chest to chest, Severus could feel her heart beat slowly beneath him. He lowered his head and allowed his nose to touch hers. Then, his nose moved to touch her cheek, and then nuzzled against the soft skin of her neck. Breathing in deeply, his nose smelled the sweet scent of her hair.

"I need you and love you Hermione," he whispered softly into her ear. It was probably the thousandth time he said that within the past few hours, since he was left alone with her in their suite. Every so often, he would also plant kisses on her cheeks, temples and lips. He would continue to say sweet words to her and beg her to awaken soon.

Severus moved a bit, and allowed his hand to travel down to Hermione's abdomen. His fingers softly moved up and down her flesh, before his palm flattened on top of it. His unborn son too also meant the life and world to him.

He felt very guilty. He said the wrong words to Hermione and was a little too harsh on her. Why the bloody fuck did he tell her that she didn't love him enough? How could she accuse her in such a manner? His wife was in a time of need. He should have been more caring and not jealous of her wanting to be with her grandmother and parents. Comfort was what she needed, but instead he pushed her away, and hurt her when she was already down. Damn him!

He looked at the windows. There was no light trying to penetrate the curtains. The light had vanished hours ago. The only light that was left in the room was coming from the fireplace. Not only did it give out light, but also gave out the extra warmth that Hermione needed.

---

Hermione was awake. She tried to open her eyes but was too weak. Her body felt cold, but she could feel herself being enveloped in something warm and inviting. Whatever it was, she knew it was above her for she could feel its heavy weight. With a groan and a lot more effort, she managed to open her eyes.

Above her, she noticed that Severus's face was inches from her. Instantly, she knew that it was he that was lying atop her, and keeping her warm from the cold.

"Hermione?" Severus called her softly when his ears heard a groan escape her lips. "My Little One…" Severus sighed in relief when he watched her open her eyes. He was happy when he saw her beautiful cinnamon eyes looking up at him.

"C-cold…" Hermione said weakly as she slightly shivered. She wanted to say more, but then decided not to. She was ashamed to say the least to look at her husband.

"I know, I know," Severus said softly as he rubbed her arms with his hands, and lowering himself a little more so that more of his warm skin was in contact with hers. He lowered his lips to hers, and softly captured her lips with his.

Hermione felt all the more guilty when she felt Severus's lips touch his. Even though part of her did want to continue and kiss him, she pulled away, and turned her face away from his.

Severus frowned at Hermione's action. In seconds it disappeared as he sighed. He kissed her temple and then whispered, "I'm sorry Hermione… I shouldn't have said what I said to you earlier. It was a grave error on my part."

Hermione bit her lip. She forced herself to shut up and not say anything. If he only knew. It wasn't his error, but hers. She may have hidden the words, but not the tears that have escaped.

"Forgive me Hermione, please…" Severus pleaded against her ear as his forehead lay against her temple. "Again I have failed you. Again I have doubted your love for me. And again, as a fool, I am asking for your forgiveness."

"No…no…. My fault…" Hermione sobbed. "All my fault."

Severus cupped her face with one of his hands, and made her look at him. "It is not your fault, but mine."

"You were right Severus. You were right," she said. "You said that I didn't love you enough.… You were right."

"Like you said, I put words in your mouth."

"No," she said firmly. "When I was with them, I just wanted to stay with them. Leave all my problems behind. You didn't even cross my mind once."

Severus's mouth gaped open. He didn't know what to say.

"I do love you Severus, I really do. I'm just worried that my love will never be enough for you. I'm sorry," she cried. She turned away, not wanting him to be able to see the pain in her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Severus said. "I understand what happened, and I know how you feel wanting and needing to escape." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I'm still here Hermione, and I will love you no matter what."

"I don't deserve you!" she cried.

Severus felt her guilt, guilt that was caused by him because of what he had said. It was also her guilt thinking about him back then. His arms wrapped around her beneath her shoulders and pulled her to him as he lowered himself completely on her. He closed his eyes when he felt his lips brush her ear. "Hermione, if you want to give up on your problems, I will fight for you. Please though, never give up on us."

Slowly, Severus's words started to sink into not just Hermione's brain, but her heart as well.

"I know you love me, and it isn't enough. It's more than enough. No matter what you think, I will sacrifice for you--and love you with--all that I am. Merlin help me, I'm afraid to lose you… but never give up on us… never."

"Severus…" Hermione cried as she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Afraid to lose him, afraid that he'd let her go.

"I'm here Little One. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he kissed her cheek. He could taste the familiar saltiness of her tears. "There's no need to cry. It's alright… We're alright." He continued to whisper words of comfort to her until she calmed down.

After a few minutes, Hermione eventually stopped crying. Severus felt her breathing even out against the skin of his neck, and looked to see if she was asleep, by pulling away just a bit. He got his answer when her arms tightened around him, along with a 'No.'

"I have to feed you Little One. You haven't eaten the whole day," Severus said as he reached over at the night stand and turned on the light. Right next to the lamp was a bowl of chicken noodle soup, kept hot by a charm. "It'll make you better and warmer. Trust me."

Hermione whimpered when Severus slid off her and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt cold immediately. She needed and wanted _his_ warmth, not the warmth from some soup. After some help in sitting up, the blankets were wrapped around her, and she was encased in them like a burrito. Leaning against the headboard, she watched as Severus was gave a small blow on the spoon.

"Be careful," he said as he was about to feed her. "Might be too hot."

Hermione swallowed and enjoyed the taste of tanginess as it hit her tongue. The soup triggered her hunger and made her stomach flutter with need; she also enjoyed the spread of its warmth as it spread throughout her body, driving away the bone-deep chill.

"Good?" Severus asked as he heard a satisfying breath escape her lips.

Hermione just nodded.

Severus continued to feed her until she shook her head, telling him that she was full. He looked down at the bowl and noticed that Hermione had eaten half of the soup. Glad that she had eaten more than he expected, he set the bowl back down on the nightstand and unraveled the sheets so that he could slide under them. It was no surprise that Hermione immediately went to him and snuggled up against him, sitting on his lap.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked softly.

"A bit," Hermione murmured in reply.

"Poppy said that the stress isn't too good for you or the baby," he informed her. "If we have problems Hermione, I want you to talk to me, or come to me when you need me. Please, no disappearing and running away. You had us all worried, most especially me. Promise me you won't do it again. Promise me."

Hermione nodded in reply, as she snuggled closer to his chest. Before her eyes drifted off back to sleep, she heard Severus whisper his words of love to her.

-----

AN – Sweet, sweet drama. I got all teary and sniffly when I wrote this chap. **Review!**

BN -- This is HermioneSparta, Trizfores' beta. I've recently read over some reviews she's gotten and I'm ecstatic to see the vast amount of positive feedback. But due to a few recent flamers that didn't have the courage to even sign in, I've decided to post this.

Any mistakes you see are mine (with the exception of the chapters Triz posts and forgets to send to me in her excitement, but those are few, since I beta them anyway) and I don't appreciate you blaming Triz. This story isn't as easy to write as it seems, and a few mistakes slip through the cracks--even JKR wasn't perfect, so get off your high-Threshal and move on. We'll eventually find them and Triz will repost.

Yes, I do review, since Triz is evil and doesn't tell me everything, so I must beg like everyone else.


	49. Chapter 49

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 49

Severus walked out of the bathroom as he buttoned the front of his button-down shirt. It was light blue in color, which matched Hermione's simple summer spaghetti strap dress. The meeting with everyone was about to commence downstairs in a few minutes. He and Hermione weren't dressed formally for the occasion, but rather casually. He knew that the others might have been dressed in a more proper manner; he also knew a few would probably be petrified, dropping to the floor if they saw him in casual attire of a blue shirt and dark grey jeans. It was Hermione's idea however, she was the one that picked her dress first, and he decided that he would try to match her as best as he could so as to look more couple-like.

He saw Hermione seated on the edge of the bed, just staring out the window. She had barely said a few words since they had awakened. Severus knew why since he could still feel her guilt and sadness. He wanted her to talk, but couldn't force it out of her even if she didn't want to.

"How do I look?" he asked as he stood in front of Hermione, buttoning the top button of his shirt.

Hermione turned her head and looked up at him. He looked handsome as always in her eyes. Even though it was rare to see him smile, it still took her breath away.

"Leave it tucked in, or tucked out?" Severus asked.

Hermione didn't answer and just lowered her head a bit. Sadness was very evident in her expression.

"I'll wear it just how you like it. Tucked out with the first two top buttons open," Severus then said as he unbuttoned the top two buttons. "Better?"

Hermione looked up at Severus, and this time, she did reply with a single nod.

Severus sighed and knelt on the floor, moving between her legs. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close. "Will you not speak to me?" He didn't get an answer, just silence as she looked away. "Little One, there is no need to feel guilty about yesterday. It is in the past, and like I said, we're alright."

Hermione gave slumped against Severus and gave out a few short coughs.

Severus patted Hermione's back gently and then asked, "Are you alright? Still feeling cold?" The cough did not sound good, and sounded like Hermione might be coming down with a flu or cold. He felt her shudder as she coughed again. "Is it morning sickness, Little One?"

Hermione shook her head. She closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then, she felt herself being carried, settled back into the bed, and tucked in beneath the warm sheets. When she had opened her eyes, she saw Severus looking down at her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps you should stay in bed. I on the other hand have to go down and attend the meeting," he said.

"No…" she said softly, and took hold of one of his hands. She didn't want to be left alone.

"I won't be long Little One." An idea hit him. "I will talk to Ginerva Weasley and tell her to stay with you for the time being." Severus kissed Hermione's brow softly and walked out.

---

Severus walked swiftly down the corridors towards the grand ballroom, for it was the place in which the meeting was to be held, since it was rarely used. As far as he knew by the plans, a small stage and a number of chairs were to be placed in the empty room.

When he entered the ballroom, he was greeted by Alfred. He then told Alfred to have a hot ginger with honey drink sent up for Hermione. As he looked around, he noticed that not everyone had arrived. There were a few pairs of eyes that looked at him in confusion as if they couldn't believe what they just saw. He knew that it was because of what he was wearing, but couldn't be bothered by their reactions. As soon as he saw who he was looking for, he headed to her direction.

"Arthur, Miss Weasley," Severus greeted them as he sat next to them.

"Professor Snape," Ginny greeted. She was a little shocked to see her Potions professor wear such attire.

"Severus," Arthur said as he shook his hand. "Nice attire you are wearing. Never thought I'd see you wear such casual clothing."

Severus scowled at the grin that Arthur gave him. Before he was able to speak, Harry, who was seated in front of them next to Draco, interrupted him.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She still isn't feeling too well and upstairs in the room," Severus replied.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked in confusion. Why was she in the here in Wellington Castle and upstairs and what did Professor Snape have anything to do with her? First she was surprised to find out that the Malfoys were the spies for the King. Second, she then found out that Harry and Draco had become friends. What more surprises were there?

"You two stay here," Severus ordered Draco and Harry. Then he turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, please follow me."

"Go on Ginny," Arthur said as his daughter looked at her. He had a hunch that Hermione was King Richard's heir as soon as her name was mentioned seconds ago. The questions that he had were about to be answered soon enough.

---

"Sir, I have a few questions that I would like to ask," Ginny said nervously as she walked along Severus's side.

"Go on Miss Weasley," Severus told her.

"Well, why is Hermione here? And what is she ill of? Why are you the one taking care of her and not Poppy?" she asked.

Severus stopped in his tracks, and looked down at the Ginny, who looked up at him impatiently. With a hand on her hip, she looked as if she was demanding answers right away. "Hermione…" Severus trailed off. Where was he going to begin so that she wouldn't ask too much questions?

Ginny was very surprised to hear Severus address Hermione by her first name, and not 'Miss Granger.'

"Hermione is here because she lives here. Her illness is nothing fatal, but there are circumstances in which things have to be approached in with caution since…she is…with a child."

"What?!" Ginny's eyes widened with saucers. "She's pregnant!"

Severus nodded.

"Is it… Brandon's?" she asked. Would he know who Brandon was?

Severus smirked to himself. How would she react next? "Yes it is… mine."

"Yours?" Ginny gasped in shock. "How in the bloody hell could it be yours?" She was mortified and didn't care if she was talking to her evil Potions professor. He couldn't take off House points now. She wasn't afraid of him, and when it concerned Hermione, she was protective of her.

"I am Brandon, Ginerva," Severus admitted as he leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. He called her by her first name like he addressed her last week when they met. "Why do you think Hermione is here? Who do you think her grandfather is?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "King Richard is her grandfather?!" she asked in disbelief.

"And I am her husband," Severus added. When he saw her mouth gape open, with no words coming out, he decided to continue. "As next in line to the throne, and with her being female, she had to marry. Believe me or not, but I am her soul mate. Since the Dark Lord is still at large, her identity has to still remain a secret. Surely you understand."

"Yes sir."

"Other than that, our relationship also has to be kept secret. The Dark Lord will wonder why I am with a student if he ever found out. That is the reason why I had to wear a glamour charm during the Quidditch World Cup."

Ginny nodded. It all made sense. "What about Italy?"

"It was our honeymoon trip. Also, it served as an escape for Hermione. She has been through a lot since her parents died. That is why she needs friends like you and not your brother. Have no doubts Ginerva, I do love Hermione, very much."

"That is all I need to hear Professor," Ginny smiled at him. she was happy to hear those words come out of his mouth. Brandon really showed how much he loved Hermione, and this time, Severus admitted it. Truly, they were the same man.

"Call me Severus, please," Severus said as he started to lead the way.

-----

AN – Wow, I've reached over a thousand reviews. Thanks to all of you wonderful fans and readers. So, it's just Arthur and Ginny that will know from the Weasleys. **Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 50

Ginny held onto the glass of hot ginger and honey as Hermione drank from the straw. The both of them were alone in the room, since Severus had left them mere minutes ago. Ginny wasn't surprised at the caring and gentle manner in which Severus gave Hermione just before he left. Like he said, he loved her and it was obvious.

Before they entered the room, Severus explained that Hermione had gotten quite ill the day before, and almost got hypothermia. Not wanting her to be alone, he thought that it was best for her to stay with Hermione. He also told her that Hermione was probably in a phase of sorts and hadn't spoken too much since the night before.

Ginny understood, and just looked forward to spend time with her friend, and care for her.

Hermione pulled away from the straw, her head still laying on the pillow. As she looked up at Ginny, who was seated at the edge of the bed, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Ginny was one of her best friends, and her one and only girl friend. They were almost like sisters and told each other everything. Well in Hermione's case—almost.

"Is there anything you need or want Hermione?" Ginny asked softly as she rubbed on her friends arm.

Hermione didn't answer and just turned her eyes away from Ginny, looking elsewhere.

"Severus is quite something," Ginny told her.

Hermione frowned at Ginny when she said that. When did he become Severus to her?

"I am quite pleased that you are happy with him. Any woman would be jealous in your position. You have a husband who is madly in love with you. He even told me that you were six weeks into your pregnancy."

"You aren't angry with me, or disappointed at me?" Hermione asked as she looked at Ginny seriously.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Ginns, after all this time together, I have lied to you, and betrayed your trust."

Ginny shook her head. "You have done anything but betray my trust. I completely understand why you did not tell me the truth."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that," Hermione sighed with a small smile.

"No worries. We're all here to help you and protect you." Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew exactly why King Richard had called for a meeting even when she wasn't told the reason why directly. She simply just put two and two together. "And with the way Ron's been acting. He's being such an immature prat, and is still bitching about loving you and ranting about Brandon. It's so wrong!"

Hermione suddenly coughed, her body shaking as she did so. Afterwards, she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, you okay?" Ginny asked with worry.

"Please let's not talk about Ron."

"Well, in that case…" Ginny said, and paused. She decided that it was time for her to reveal of secret of her own. One that she never told anyone. "You aren't the only one that has fallen for a Slytherin."

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up. "Oh my God! Who?!"

"A certain blonde guy downstairs," Ginny admitted with a blush.

"Draco?!" Hermione said. "I can't wait to tell him."

"You can't!" Ginny protested. "As if he'll be interested is someone like me. I'm sure he's more into girls like Parkinson."

"No Ginns. Draco has been one of my best friends since childhood; we practically grew up together. I know he would be interested in someone like you."

"No Hermione, please don't," Ginny begged. She knew that Hermione would eventually tell Draco and try to set them up together. "I'd be too embarrassed."

"Well, I'm telling you to go for it and ask him out. You'll never know until you try."

"I might have my heart broken if he rejects me."

"He won't," Hermione said sadly as she lay back down. Heart broken indeed. Yesterday, she didn't just break her own heart, but surely Severus's as well. And still he said that he loved her.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione as she saw her sudden change of emotion.

Hermione sighed, "I hate myself Ginns. I don't deserve him. I've caused too much trouble for him."

"Is that why you won't speak with him?"

"It's not just him. I guess it's everyone. I've caused everyone a lot of problems, and I don't like it. My grandfather, and Uncle Lucius as well. I love Severus… it's just hard sometimes, because of everything."

"Do you doubt him?" Ginny asked; she had to know herself. Yes, Severus did have a different persona and may have seemed cold hearted. It was still difficult to believe that he was in love with Hermione. She never could imagine the man in such a position before—in love with anyone.

"Not him," Hermione replied. "I doubt myself."

"Why Hermione?" That wasn't the answer that she suspected.

"I don't know," she murmured and then didn't continue. A single tear slowly flowed from her eye. It was a lie. She knew why.

"Why doubt when you said that you loved him? And I for one know that he loves you too. I thought I'd never see another side to him, but I was wrong. You both love each other. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Hermione didn't reply. She wondered if her love was ever going to be enough. The thought still haunted her.

When Ginny saw that Hermione wasn't looking at her anymore, but outside the window, she sighed. She knew that she wasn't going to speak. So, she placed a hand on her arm and comforted her friend with unspoken words. One thing's for sure, she had to talk with Severus herself.

-----

AN – Some girl friend talk. Should I pair up Ginny and Draco? Hmmm... **Review!**


	51. Chapter 51

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 51

When Severus walked back inside the grand ballroom, he noticed that everyone was already present except for King Richard himself. Even Aberforth Dumbledore was present. It was very rare for him to attend Order meetings. Severus knew for sure that Albus made him come along this time because he was a senior member himself and could not miss out on such important meetings.

When he spotted Poppy, who was seated next to a few of his colleagues, he immediately went to her direction. He had to inform her about Hermione's current condition. He feared that she might have pneumonia, which wasn't good for her, or their unborn son.

"Poppy," Severus greeted her as he sat down next to her. He ignored all the other stares of the others, as well as their whispers and gossips. Before he could continue however, he was roughly tugged on his collar. When he looked the other way, he saw Alastor Moody with a very angry glare, inches away from his own face.

"What is this I hear about you being married to Hermione Granger?!" he asked. "Taking advantage of someone younger than you? How disgusting!"

"Do not accuse me of something you know nothing of," Severus seethed back.

Sirius walked up behind Moody, and tried to pull him away from Severus. He and everyone could see the tension with Moody, and knew that he would go straight for Severus. "Back off Moody."

"Don't tell me you approve of this?" Moody asked. "Don't tell me that you are siding with him? You of all people hate Snape!"

"No Moody, not now," Sirius said pulling at him harder and finally with success, releasing Severus from the man's grip. With a strong arm around Moody's shoulder, he led the wizard down the other end of the row of chairs, far from Severus.

"You'll have to check on Hermione after this Poppy," Severus said softly. He didn't want the others to hear their discussion.

"How is she?" Poppy asked in the same tone.

"Not well. Weak and she's starting to cough a bit."

Poppy nodded. "Let's pray that it isn't pneumonia."

"That is what I fear," Severus admitted.

---

"So are you willing to cover part time when Severus is unable?" Albus asked Horace Slughorn, who was the Potions Master at Hogwarts before Severus. He had just told Horace some of the information he needed to know as King Richard would explain on further later on. He asked Horace to once again come back to Hogwarts and teach when Severus wasn't able to.

"I see no problem with that," Horace replied. "I would enjoy going back into teaching. I am quite getting bored of independent research."

"Would you also be interested in handling Head House duties, since you were also once the head of Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"Not at all," Horace replied with a small smile. He was getting his old job back, part time, and couldn't wait.

"Wonderful!" Albus said as he shook Horace's hand. "I'm sure some of the staff would be glad to have you back."

Horace turned his hand and glanced at Severus who was seated two rows ahead of him, next to Poppy. He could clearly see that the man he thought he knew was clearly different. Despite the fact that he was wearing more casual attire, he could tell that Severus was nervous. Underneath Severus's chair, he could see him shake his foot slightly with his flip-flops. Since when was Severus the type to show nervousness in his body language?

When Albus had told him about Severus being married to the heir to the throne, who was no less Hermione Granger, he was very shocked. He never thought that Severus would marry, but had hoped long ago that he would find someone special in his life. Horace was one of the few people in Severus's life that spent some time with, other than Albus and Minerva, and Poppy. Severus was one of his best students when he taught at Hogwarts, and had also become his apprentice.

He couldn't admit it, but he somewhat looked at Severus as his son. It was Albus who was more 'fatherly' to him so to speak, and he knew that Severus looked up to him as a mentor. No, he was never jealous of Albus. He tried to examine Severus more closely. Who was that man? He couldn't be happier to hear that Severus was married and was about to have a son. Maybe what Albus said was right. Severus truly loved Hermione.

---

King Richard walked into the room right after Alfred had announced that he was about to come in the room. When he stepped into the room, everyone stood up from their chairs and bowed their heads down at him. He then told everyone to sit back down and approached Severus.

"Where is Hermione?" he asked as he bent forward.

"Upstairs your Majesty," Severus replied. "She isn't feeling too well."

"And who is with her?"

"Ginerva Weasley."

King Richard nodded in approval. He didn't want Hermione to be alone, most especially when she was ill. He then asked Severus to follow him, which he did. When they got on stage, he stood behind the podium, as Severus stood tall, not far behind him.

With a scowl on his face, and arms crossed over his chest, Severus looked at the crowd with his black eyes. Some of them were bickering softly amongst themselves such as the two gossip queens, Hooch and Sprout. Even when King Richard was speaking and explaining the situation at hand, they still continued to whisper. The feeling of him being 'naked' in such attire that he wasn't used to letting anyone see was far from his mind. He could still feel her emotions—sadness and guilt. It was eating at him, but he didn't show it.

---

"I didn't know the late Queen was a seer. Did you?" Aurora Sinistra asked Sybill Trelawney who was seated next to her.

"No, I didn't," Sybill answered, in a distant tone. She didn't turn to face her colleague. Through her big glasses, her eyes were too focused on Severus. she noticed that there was a glowing light surrounding him. The glow was very vague, but if she did stare at Severus and tried hard enough to look at the glow, it was there. How could she miss it yesterday? Maybe the glow was too vague, or perhaps she needed better and thicker glasses.

As a seer herself, she was the only one in the room to be able to see the glow surrounding Severus. It symbolized that Severus had found his true soul mate and was bound to her. With that, Sybill knew right away that Hermione herself had the glow around her herself. Yesterday, she had a hard time grasping that Severus was married to Hermione. Now though, when she saw the glow and heard the entire truth from King Richard, she accepted it, and was in awe. It was rare for wizards and witches to find their soul mates, making it very rare for seers to see such glows. Some seers never even got to see such a blessed bond of love between couples. Sybill never thought that she would see one either and yet, there it was in front of her.

---

"Is there anything that you would like to add Severus?" King Richard asked as he turned to the man behind him.

Severus looked at the crowd. Some of them in a state of speechlessness as they tried to absorb the entire truth of what was and why. He shook his head, not wanting to speak. King Richard had said everything that he needed to say, and told them what was important, which was Hermione.

"That will be all then," King Richard said. "Lunch is ready and served in the dining hall." He dismissed everyone and turned to face Severus. "You think they took it well?"

"You are the King your Majesty. They had to take it well. If they heard the truth form me, I don't think that they would have believed me." He then turned his head a bit when he saw Arthur approach them.

"Severus, your Majesty," Arthur said as he bowed at him. "Arthur Weasley."

"Of course," King Richard said as he shook the man's hand.

"I don't know what to say but to apologize for my son's behavior," he said slightly embarrassed with nervousness. When King Richard started to talk about Ron, he remained silent and heard the King's words. A few of them being threat, harassment, and abusive. He couldn't agree all the more. All those words depicted Ron with the way he was towards Hermione. He couldn't be more embarrassed to say the least. A part of him felt like Ron was no longer his son. He told himself that he too had to protect Hermione from him.

"It is nothing that we can control Arthur," the King told him.

"I apologize Severus," Arthur said sadly.

"Your son's the one that needs to apologize," Severus stated. "There is nothing you need to apologize for to me."

Arthur smiled. "I am happy for you and Hermione. Congratulations in both your marriage and upcoming son."

"Thank you Arthur," Severus said. He wasn't surprised by his sudden acceptance of the truth. Arthur was a good man and held nothing against him. He then excused himself from both parties telling them that he had to return to Hermione.

-----

AN – Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ginny and Severus talking a little more in the next chap. **Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 52

Ginny stared at the photos that were standing on top of the fireplace's mantle. The photos caught her eye, and as she approached them more closely, she noticed that they were wedding and honeymoon photos of Hermione and Severus. Some of the photos were either muggle or wizard pictures. It was plain and easy to see that the couple saw in love with each other, and admittedly, they did look like quite the match.

There wasn't a single photo in which she saw Severus and Hermione more than inches apart. They were always close together and held each other as if they were truly meant to be together. She noticed that Hermione was smiling differently—an 'I'm in love smile' she presumed. She too also noticed that Severus did smile in a few photos, which was odd because she never saw him smile. Whether it was an 'I'm in love smile' or not, she didn't know. She never saw the man smile before to begin with. A sneer or smirk was the closest that she saw. Maybe the man never smiled before. Maybe it too was an 'I'm in love smile.' Love… it really could change people.

Ginny turned her head back and looked at Hermione's sleeping form. She had dozed off minutes ago, and was sound asleep. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened recently that made Hermione doubt herself and her love for her husband. In the photos, she seemed so happy. At present, she was a completely different person. What had happened?

---

Severus stepped into his bedroom silently and was slightly surprised to see Ginny standing in front of the fireplace and looking at the photos that stood on its mantle.

"She's asleep," Ginny informed Severus in a whisper as she saw him glance at the bed.

"Your father and everyone else are downstairs having lunch," he informed her. "King Richard himself wants to speak with you."

"I would like to speak with you for a moment first if that's okay," Ginny said as she walked and stood in front of him.

Severus's brows rose up. What did the young witch need to tell him? What did Hermione tell her? With a step back, he gestured her to exit out into the living area.

---

"What is it Ginerva?" Severus asked Ginny as he closed the door. He watched her turn to face him, with some anger in her face perhaps, and arms crossed on her chest. Severus gulped and felt nervous. Was she mad at him? if so, was she a strong headed Gryffindor. He learned the hard way with Hermione, and wouldn't be surprised if Ginny was the same. After all, Gryffindors did stand true to what they believed in and never backed down. Ginerva no doubt would defend for her friend as well.

"I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you recently, but I've never seen Hermione so depressed ever." She raised her hand up before Severus could speak a word out. "No, I don't want to hear it. She says she doubts herself and doubts her love for you."

Severus groaned a brought his fingers to his temples to massage them. He could feel a migraine was about to grow. He may have felt her guilt earlier, but he wished that this problem was over. Sadly, he was mistaken.

"You said that you love her."

"And I do!" he stated firmly. "I do not doubt her love for me. It was a mistake when I did."

"Then prove it to her. Prove to her how much you love her. Prove to her that you don't doubt her love. Then maybe she'll not doubt it herself, and hate herself."

"Hate herself?" Severus questioned.

"Yes. That's what she said." Ginny started to walk towards the door, but stopped when she stood next to Severus. "You'd better fix this Severus otherwise, you'll have to answer to me." With that, she left him alone with his thoughts.

How the hell was he going to prove that he loved Hermione? Obviously telling her wasn't just enough. Showering her with gifts? Taking her to Italy again just before classes started? What was he going to do? He was in such a loss.

---

"She doesn't have pneumonia," Poppy informed Severus softly as she tucked her wand back inside her sleeve. She performed a few diagnostic spells over Hermione's sleeping form as Severus sat next to Hermione. "Nor is she far from getting it either."

"What do I give her? You know that potions are not the answer, because if she takes too much of it, it may harm the child," Severus reminded her.

"Just make sure she keeps warm when she gets chilly, and make sure she gets a lot of rest."

Severus sighed as he looked down at his wife. She looked so fragile in his eyes.

Poppy gave Severus's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "She's a fighter. You know where I'll be if you need me." She then walked out and knew that Severus was thankful to her even without saying it.

Severus slipped off his feet from his flip-flops and took his pants off. Next, he fully unbuttoned his top and slid himself beneath the blankets. He pulled Hermione close to him, her back against his front. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he heard her sigh in content. As he planted a kiss on the skin of her shoulder and knew that he couldn't sleep.

What was going on with Hermione? Was she slipping into a deep depression? He blamed himself. After everything that she had been through for a little over two months, he probably pushed her further into a darkness that he himself knew all too well. If so, he had to pull her out and away from it, like she did with him. With his nose buried in the sweet scent of her curls, he couldn't help but think and feel how much he really did love her.

-----

AN – Now click on that little 'Go' button below and **review.**


	53. Chapter 53

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 53

Ginny's eyes widened as she stepped into the grand dining hall. She was led there by one of the many servants in the castle. The room may have not been as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts, but it sure was much grander in terms of interior design and style. As she approached the table in which everyone was seated around, and eating, she saw King Richard stand and gesture for her to approach him.

"You are Ginerva Weasley I presume?" he asked with a smile.

"Y-yes sir," Ginny replied with nervousness. Never had she met a man so high, noble, and powerful.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," King Richard said as he shook her hand firmly. "I have heard so much about you. Please have a seat, and you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you sir." Ginny looked around the table and found her father who smiled at her. There was a vacant seat next to him in which he saved for her. To her surprise, Draco, who smiled at her, was seated next to it as well. With butterflies in her stomach, she headed towards her seat.

---

Draco stood up from his chair, and pulled Ginny's seat back in a very much gentleman's manner. As Ginny sat herself down on the chair, Draco pushed it slightly forward.

"Thank you Draco," Ginny said softly with a very slight blush on her cheeks.

After Draco sat himself back down on his chair, he spoke. "I am sorry for being such an arse and ferret to you. I really did not mean to offend you but it was all for a cover up."

"Apology accepted Draco. And it's perfectly understandable," Ginny said blushing a little more. Draco really did have such a suave character along with his dashing good looks. Now he was actually speaking to her and not being a pain, or someone she hated. Merlin help her, she was liking him all the more.

Draco gave her a nod and continued to eat his food. He couldn't help but notice how Ginny had grown into a beautiful woman. She no longer was that silent little red head and she was nothing like her siblings. She was strong willed and intelligent. He couldn't deny it form himself if he wanted to. He was attracted to her.

Directly across Ginny, Harry sat in between Remus and Sirius and ate as he watched her. She was acting a little odd when she was talking to Draco. Usually, she was talkative, but with him, he was shy. Her blush too was hard to miss.

"What?" Remus asked when he felt Harry nudge him.

"Ginny was blushing all over Draco. I think she likes him."

Remus grinned and then spoke to Ginny. "Ginny, after this, the boys and I are going to play a little quidditch outside. Want to join us for a little two on two?"

"It'll be fun. Draco and I use the King's brooms. He has one wicked broom collection! The best I've ever seen, and the biggest!"

Ginny's eyes glimmered. Just like any quidditch player, her weakens was brooms. If she had enough money, she too would have a broom collection of her own.

"It'll help you polish up on your chaser skills Ginerva," Draco told her. "What do you say we give a little arse kicking to Harry and Remus?" he smirked.

Ginny turned her head to Draco and blushed yet again. There were more butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She and Draco playing quidditch together? On the same team even? Merlin, if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. "Sure Draco," she said softly. "Harry though is a sore loser."

"Like I don't know that," Draco chuckled.

Harry didn't counter back at Ginny's comment. He grinned at Remus as he nodded in agreement. "Told you so," he told him.

"Planning to play match maker?" Remus whispered.

"Maybe," Harry answered. "Might need some help from Hermione."

---

"Do you think it was wise not to inform them about the symbol of the cobra head?" Albus asked the King, leaning towards him slightly. He spoke softly so that the others wouldn't hear him.

"For now, yes," King Richard replied in the same quiet tone. "We can later divulge the information when we find out who the bearer of the mark is."

"And if we don't find out who the person is?" Albus asked with worry.

"That Albus, is not an option," King Richard replied. Yes, he did want to find the person who carried the mark of the cobra head right away, but it's not like he could just ask anyone straight out. More questions would be asked and more rumors would fly. There were already more than enough out there. He hoped that whoever the bearer was, would make an error on his part and accidentally be exposed.

Albus sat back in his seat. He hoped and prayed that Harry would have more dreams of whoever the anonymous spy was. Then later, he would probably be discovered. However, not all of his dreams that connected him with Voldemort were complete. Most of the time, they were just hints and pieces of a puzzle bigger puzzle, or a riddle. Whoever it was, he also hoped that he or she wasn't too close to either Harry or Hermione, for the sake of their safety—for the sake of the kingdom and winning the war.

---

"So the entire time, Brandon was Severus?" Arthur asked Sirius.

"With a glamour charm," Sirius answered.

Arthur shook his head. "I should have known, with those black eyes alone. I thought that they looked somewhat familiar." When Arthur met Brandon, he couldn't help but notice how black his eyes were, and why they looked so familiar. Severus's eyes were the blackest and the deepest that he's ever seen, exactly the same as Brandon's. He smiled at himself when he tried to picture Severus himself with Hermione—hugging her, holding her, kissing her. It wasn't hard with how he saw Severus in the ballroom. He was different. A man with emotion… A man in love.

-----

AN – Like it. Love it. **Review** it.


	54. Chapter 54

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 54

Hermione opened her eyes and knew exactly where she was—in her room with Severus's arms around her from behind. She also knew that Severus was awake as his one of his hands gently caressed her flat stomach. Not wanting him to know that she was awake, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand without moving her head. The clock read ten PM. She let out a groan. It was late and she was hungry.

Severus stopped his hand from rubbing along Hermione's stomach when he heard her groan. "Are you awake Little One?" he asked her softly not far from her ear.

Damn! Hermione cursed to herself inwardly. She didn't want him to know that she was awake. She knew all too well that he was going to urge her to talk to him. Still, she was in no mood to, and continued to hate herself.

Severus kept silent. He knew that she was very much awake for she slightly stiffened in his arms a moment ago. If Hermione was having another one of her nightmares, she would be whimpering and thrashing, which she wasn't doing at all. Instead, she lay motionless and still. "Will you still not speak with me?" he finally asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to ignore him as best as she could. It was very difficult to and failed as soon as the second she tried. His warm, hot breath felt good against the skin of the back of her neck. Lying in the confines and safeness in his arms was where she wanted to be, and nowhere else in the world. If she could put walls around her emotions, she would have done it instantly. Sadly, she couldn't do anything to push him away.

Severus sighed. Getting her to talk to him was going to be harder than expected. He wasn't going to back down to the challenge. Ginny told him that he had to prove to Hermione that he loved her and that was exactly what he was going to do. Firstly, he had to remind her that he did. "I love you Hermione," he said. After, he planted a soft kiss just on her earlobe.

Those three simple words hurt Hermione more by making her feel guilty. She didn't need to be reminded again of her mistakes of not loving him enough. She slipped out of his arms with no struggle and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked as he watched her walk away.

Hermione didn't answer him and just walked into the bathroom.

---

Hermione sat on the chair behind the dresser, and stared at her own reflection on the mirror in front of her. She herself did not recognize who she was. The person she saw in the reflection was a woman with such sadness and depression. When she saw Severus's reflection, standing behind her, she couldn't look at him and just cast her eyes down on the perfume and cologne bottles.

Severus walked followed Hermione into the dresser and bathroom area after minutes of waiting for her to come out. He was worried. He didn't hear the water running or the toilet flushing. Once he saw her sitting in front of the dresser, he knew he had to talk to her and ask her questions straight forward.

"No," Hermione said softly as she felt the chair move. And then in front of her, Severus had leveled his eyes with hers.

"I talked with Ginerva this afternoon," he informed her. His voice wasn't harsh, but rather soft. There was a small part of him that wanted to snap at her, but he knew best not to. "Why do you hate yourself Hermione?"

Refusing to answer him, she turned her head away.

Severus's mind boggled as he tried to figure out what to say next. She was being too stubborn and it wasn't helping at all, but making things harder for him. As he got down on his knees, he took her hands in his, placing them on her thighs. "I may be new with being in love, and I may not be the best person to talk to about it, but I am your husband. As far as I know, relationships work well when couples both love each other. It is not a measure of how much one loves the other. You love me, and I love you. That is what matters."

"And if it's not enough for the other?" Hermione sniffled.

"A meddling old fool once told me that love is always enough," he answered.

"I hate myself."

"I don't understand how you can when you are loved by many, most of all, me."

Hermione turned and looked deep into his eyes. They were filled with emotion and love, all for her. She asked herself for the nth time if she truly deserved it.

"You need some time, I understand. I don't want to push you Hermione, but I want you to know that I am here, and I am not leaving you. Even if you try to push me away, I will never stop loving you."

Slowly and hesitantly, one of Hermione's hands traveled up Severus's arm and shoulder. She then stopped and bit her lip.

Severus understood what she intended to do. She wanted to embrace him, but just couldn't. Since she couldn't meet him halfway, he made the extra effort. Once he pulled her into an embrace, instantly her arms wrapped around him. "I love you," he told her again. He knew that she wasn't ready to say the words yet again, but just wanted to remind her as much as he could, because he truly meant it. They were more than just three words. They were words that had true meaning.

Even though those words caused her pain and guilt, a very small part within her started to enjoy hearing them. With the talk that Severus gave to her about love, it penetrated her heart deep within, the place where she kept her love for him. It was tied up and held back with her guilt and depression. Only Severus had the ability to set it free. She hoped that he could do it soon. She didn't like the state in she was in.

---

"Full?" Severus asked Hermione as he watched her swallow the last of her roast sandwich. The both of them were seated next to each other, on one side of the coffee table, right in front of the fireplace.

Hermione nodded and reached for her ginger ale. After a few gulps, she gave out a small belch, which made her slightly embarrassed as Severus chuckled. It wasn't very lady like and she never belched in front of him.

"I take that you're satisfied?" he laughed.

Hermione didn't answer but just bit her lip.

When Severus's laughing calmed he then asked, "Is there anything that you would like to do before you get ready for the new school year? We may have a few short days, but we can head to Italy, or wherever else you want."

"Don't you have to be at Hogwarts?" she asked.

Severus reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "Horace has been asked to take my place when I am unable to work. This is where I have to be Hermione. With you."

Italy sounded very tempting. "I don't want to go if you don't want to," she answered. She didn't want them to do things because she wanted them.

"What makes you think I don't want to?"

Hermione shrugged.

Severus reached out and put an arm around her, and pulled her to his chest. Maybe Italy wasn't a good idea. "Poppy talked to me earlier and told me that she has a doctor friend in a maternity clinic in muggle London. Since we cannot go and have ultrasounds in St. Mugo's, she suggested that we go there. Things will be kept confidential, and she can also use the ultrasounds to track our son's development. How about if we schedule for your first ultrasound?"

"I'd like that very much," Hermione answered as she wrapped her arms around his midsection, seeking his warmth.

-----

AN – Yes, depression sucks. Give Hermione time though, and let Severus help her through. I can't wait for the ultrasound appointment. **Review!**


	55. Chapter 55

AN – I own nothing!

-----

Chapter 55

"Please lie back down on the bed and relax," Dr. Michael Agner told Hermione. "Unbutton the bottom part of your blouse as well."

Severus helped Hermione up on the bed and let her lie down. He sat right next to the bed on a chair, and squeezed Hermione's hand after she did as the doctor requested. He wasn't sure if he was the one nervous or her.

"How is your morning sickness?" the doctor asked as he took his seat on the chair, on the opposite side of the bed. In his hands, he had a chart and a pen.

"This morning it was terrible," Hermione answered. "There are days though that it doesn't hit me."

"It usually is that way. Morning sickness lasts throughout the entire first trimester. It varies with different women. Some don't even have them," he informed the couple. "You don't have much questions Professor," he said. Usually the father's to be were the ones that had the questions and did most of the talking, and not their wives.

"I've actually read some books for expecting fathers," Severus replied.

"Those are always helpful. Without them, I think father's like you would always coming running to doctors like me. Asking questions left and right, and non stop worrying about your wife," Dr. Agner chuckled.

Hermione glanced at Severus who didn't speak. She barely gave him a smile. She could just imagine him at a loss if he didn't buy those books. Ever since they knew she was pregnant, whenever she saw him reading, it was always one of the pregnancy books. It no longer was material on positions.

"The first trimester is usually the most fatigued trimester for pregnant women. Poppy tells me that you've been really sick the past two days?" Dr. Agner frowned as he glanced at her chart.

"Yes, she nearly got pneumonia," Severus replied.

"That's not good," Dr. Agner said with a light hint of worry as he placed the chart down on the table nearby, and tucked his pen in his breast jacket pocket. "I assume that you've been feeling more tired and weak since you were sick?"

"Correct," Hermione replied as she glanced at Severus. It was hard to miss the look on his face—worry. He had barely left her side since the day she ran off.

"This is going to be a little cold," Dr. Agner warned just before he squeezed some gel on Hermione's stomach. He reached out for the ultrasound device and planted it firmly on her stomach. "Well hello there," he said as he looked at the screen."

---

Severus's heart stopped for a moment, and he gulped when he saw the tiny form of the fetus of his son as the doctor pointed at it on the screen. Size was only four to six millimeters. Tiny yes, but he could see it—his son. He turned to face towards Hermione, who was getting all teary eyed when he looked at her. All he could do was smile.

Tears were starting to form beneath Hermione's eyes as she looked at the screen and saw her son for the first time. Deep in her cervix, he was growing inside her. As she turned to look at Severus, she saw that he was happy with a simple smile and a bright glint in his black eyes.

"_A child made out of love…"_

Her heart swelled as she looked at the man that loved her—the man that she loved. Why was she denying herself the truth the past few days? All guilt disappeared from her as she thought how stupid she had been. "Severus," she called him softly, slightly pulling on his hand, urging him to closer.

"What is it Little One?" he asked with worry. Was she tired? Did she want to vomit?

"I love you," she admitted, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Severus smiled and bent forward kissing the tear away. His heart beat for her as he heard the words that she had not said to him in the past few days. "I love you too," he whispered to her just before giving her a peck on her lips.

---

Hermione stared at the picture of her unborn son as she remained to lie down on Severus's bed. Severus was seated at her feet, massaging her feet with some massage oil. He was pampering her, and she loved it. After they departed from the clinic, she had apologized to him, and as always, he forgave her.

"He's so tiny," Severus stated.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she lowered the picture. She looked at the stomach as she lifted the grey shirt up slightly. "I still can't believe that there's life growing inside me."

"Our son is growing inside you."

"A son made out of love."

"No doubt," Severus said as he lifted her foot and brought it up to his lips to kiss her big toe. "Are you tired or feeling nauseous?"

"Just tired, but I feel okay. I actually am enjoying this massage," she sighed contently as he pressed her tendon. She then was somewhat disappointed when he put her foot down and slid out of the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked with a pout.

Severus bent down and kissed her firmly. "Do not worry Little One. Your massage and pampering has just begun. I must go to the bath and have your aroma therapy bath ready." With that, he left and walked towards the bathroom.

Hermione smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. Severus was the perfect and loving husband in all ways. He took good care of her and loved her. He was her man, her husband, her love.

-----

AN – Short, but sweet. May I have some sweetness in return please? **Review!**


End file.
